Story of a Shye Rose
by Irais
Summary: Shye Rose,20yr old girl with a big problem. She has this nagging feeling that something in her life went missing but she doesn't know what. Shye ends up in Mystic Falls and meets Damon Salvatore and things suddenly go from sketchy to bloody.Damon/OC
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic so I'm really nervous. Im obsessed with the TV show and this story has been bouncing around in my head for awhile and I decided to just post it. I'll only post the Prologue for now. I want to know if you guys are interested in reading more or if I should just stop writing it lol I really want to know your thoughts. So please don't hold back. I really hope you like it though. I had fun writing this.

xoxo,

Irais

Summary : What if Damon had fallen in love again before going back to Mystic Falls? Damon falls for Shye Rose but compels her to forget him completely in order to give her a chance at a normal human life.

Shye Rose is a 20 year old girl with a big problem. She has this nagging feeling that something in her life went missing but she doesn't know what that is. Shye ends up in Mystic Falls and meets Damon Salvatore and things suddenly go from sketchy to bloody.

I ran through the forest trying to ignore the pain the broken branches and rocks were doing to my bare feet. The physical damage that my feet were experiencing was nothing compared to what my heart was going through. It felt like it was breaking into a millions pieces. Like everything I am, was, becoming undone and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

" Shye!" He's growl vibrated the floor beneath me. I looked behind me but he was no where to be seen. He voiced had carried. He was no where near me.

I pushed myself to run faster. The cold night air was starting to hurt my lungs but I kept going. I thanked my lucky stars that the moon was high up in the sky. It was bright enough to let me see where I was going but dark enough to still scare me. Every tree, every bush, every little thing looked sinister and threatening but it didn't compare to what I was running away from.

I didn't even know why I was bothering to run. He could easily catch and kill me in less than a second if he really wanted. It was like shooting fish in a barrel, it would be that easy. But he was letting me run, again.

" I did it for you." He's words replayed in my head over and over again as I watched him wipe the blood off his chin. I hadn't fought the urge to vomit then but now it was different. I really didn't have time to stop and puke my guts out. I was running for my life.

" I never told anyone that." A different memory flashed before my eyes, hitting me like a ton of bricks. " I really must like you." I said and laughed happily as my head laid on his lap and he ran his fingers through my hair.

" You like me?" He grinned.

I remembered blushing and feeling absolutely embarrassed by my accidental confession. I sat up and looked into his eyes and said, " So, you like me too."

He had looked so serious and upset that I was ready to walk away when he suddenly captured my right wrist and brought it to his nose, inhaled and kissed it. Sending shudders through out my whole body.

" I really must like you too." He sighed and scowled.

" Kiss me." I whispered.

He grinned and inched closer to me.

" Why?"

" Because I want to know what your lips feel like against mine." I said shyly. " Because I've been dying to kiss you since I first saw you."

" I'm not good for you, Shye." He kept getting closer. Making me lay down on the grass. He was hovering over me. His hands were on either side of me. Trapping me in. "You should know that."

I looked up into his eyes and felt his body press against me. "I don't care."

" You should." He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to mine. Making my world spin.

I was suddenly brought back to reality by a scream. I was too busy looking around that I didn't notice the uplifted root. I fell, hard. I landed on damp soil and rocks. I was close to the river. I tried to get up but I couldn't. My right ankle hurt so bad that it was actually making me dizzy…wait no it was my forehead. He had slammed my head into the door too. It was a combination of both, of everything he had done to me early today.

I rolled over onto my back and gasped. Pain was shooting through out my whole body especially my stomach and neck. He had bit me. I had no idea how I managed to get out of there but I had. I had been lucky but she hadn't been. She was dead. I watched him drain her. God, he killed her. What was I going to do?

I turned my head to the side and started to throw up. I had no food in my stomach and I had thrown up earlier too so all I was throwing up was bile. When I was done I tried crawling but I only made it 10 feet before I collapsed in exhaustion. I couldn't do it.

Maybe some hiker or some couple would be out walking and would see me…who was I kidding? That would be a fat chance. No one could help me. I was going to die here.

I stared up at the stars as memory after memory came stumbling back to me, each weighing me deeper and deeper into the ground. God, how can all of this be possible?

A dark cloud started to crawl to the moon. I closed my eyes and felt someone stand over me. Damon.

He was finishing me off.

I took a deep breath and let the pain take me.


	2. Set In Motion

**Author's note: Hello everyone. Since no one reviewed the Prologue this might be the last chapter I write. I don't really want to write a story that no one even likes or has even read. Hopefully, more people will ready my story and maybe like it lol please review. Let me know if you like it or not.**

**Irais**

**PS – I don't own the Vampire Diaries lol just my own fictional characters.**

Chapter 1 – Set in Motion

_Two Months Earlier_

_Santa Cruz, Ca_

_4:21am_

I sat and stared out the window and watched the wind blow the tree leaves back and forth. I couldn't sleep. I had the dream again. I pulled the hair band out of my ponytail in frustration and ran my fingers through my long wavy hair. I let it fall across my shoulders and chest. My hair was so long it actually reached my lap. I never used to have it this long. It had always been shoulder length up until 3 years ago, when the dream started, and I suddenly hated it and wanted to grow it out.

Every time I had the dream I woke up in a start. It felt like a part of me was taken and shattered. The first year and half I would cry myself into oblivion. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I still don't. My parents sent me to a therapist and the therapist claim I was depressed. Sure I was depressed but it wasn't a disease. I had a good reason to be depressed even though I didn't know what that reason was. So I refused to take medication and dealt with my depression and the dream night after night. I thought I was going crazy but I fought through it.

Things eventually got better though. I no longer felt like bursting into tears through out the day or jumping off a cliff. I actually felt like a normal 20-year-old college girl. I still had the dream but it wasn't as often as it used to be. Something would set it off though and I would have it. I didn't cry uncontrollably anymore. I would just lay awake at night in frustration, thinking.

I glanced over at Jackie and grinned. She was snoring with her mouth wide open and forming a pool of drool on her bed covers. Her left arm was hanging off the bed and still holding the pen she had been using right before she dropped her notebook on the floor and fell asleep. We were dorm mates and best friends. We've known each other since we were in diapers. Our fathers were best friends as well. Jackie was one of the reasons I pulled through the whole depression fiasco. She was always there when I needed her and never left my side until she was sure I was all right. She had been an angel and so understanding. I didn't know how I got to be so lucky to have a best friend like her.

School policy had first denied our request to be dorm mates back when we were freshmen but thanks to Jackie's father and a pretty penny we were granted the nicest dorm and each other as roommates. We were inseperatable.

I laid back down and I tried to push the dream out of my mind but I knew it would be useless. For three years it had haunted me. I had lost many battles with this but I knew I would eventually win the war.

I put on my headphones and turned on my ipod. I listened carefully to every word and every melody and fell asleep.

I woke up to a alarm hitting me in the face.

" Ow!" I rubbed my nose and held the loud vibrating alarm clock away from me. I smacked the off button and squinted at the time.

" Shit!" I quickly got out of bed and grabbed my bathroom bag and towels. " Jackie get up. We have class!"

" What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

" 6:45am"

" You're kidding."

" Nope, sorry kiddo. We have an hour to get ready. I'm going hit the shower." I went over to her bed and threw the covers off of her. " Get up!" I quickly exited our dorm room before she could yell at me for doing that.

An hour and a half later we were unsuccessfully trying to be quiet and rushing through the classroom doors. We were 20 minutes late. All of our classmates were seated with their stations ready and listening carefully to the professor. Jackie and I were making our way to our stations when Professor Daniels spotted us. Thanks to Jackie's noisy stilettos.

" Ah Miss Rose, Miss. Collins nice to see that you could honor us with your presence." He smirked. " I hope you don't mind that I've started class without the two of you present."

Jackie and I stopped in our tracks and faced the head of the class. I fought the urge to grunt and roll me eyes. I hated it when he made his snide comments. It was incredibly annoying.

" I'm sorry Professor. The electricity in our whole dorm buil-" Jackie started to explain but he caught her off and said, " And you what? Your alarm clocks didn't go off."

" Yes, actually." She lied. " That's why we are so late. We wouldn't have been otherwise."

" Oh really?" He narrowed his gaze at her and then at me. " I didn't hear of any power going off. What's your building number?"

" Five." I answered. He was so going to kick us out again. My mom was going to have a bitch fit when she finds out. I don't know how she does it but she knew whenever I got in trouble. It was scary. She should totally work for the secret service. She was that good.

The truth was that the electricity had gone off in our dorm building. It happened right after I had gotten out of the shower and everything had gone dark. I couldn't see anything but I managed to get back to my room and got dressed. The big dilemma had been Jackie's and my hair. We couldn't use my blow dryer and she couldn't use her straight iron. There was no chance in hell we were going to go out in public with our hair looking like one big hot mess.

" Did anyone hear of dorm five loosing power?" Professor Daniels asked the class.

Everyone looked uncomfortable and said nothing. Of course no one would want to say anything against the all-powerful Oz. They were all scared shitless of him.

Or so I thought. James stood up and addressed him, " Sir, I did hear that the power went out. I just don't remember which dorm building."

Mr. Daniels looked pissed and glared at James. He grunted and walked over to his desk and started ruffling some papers. James smiled at me and sat back down. I grinned and mouthed a thank-you.

" Rose, Collins I recommend you be seated and set your stations quietly before I kick you out of my classroom for disruption." Professor Daniels growled.

Jackie and I quickly scrambled to our seats.

" Now like I was saying before the wonder twins showed up." He paused just to glare at the both of us and then continued to talk.

" I fucking hate when he calls us the wonder twins. We aren't even related." Jackie whispered to me as we pulled out our art supplies and started arranging them.

" It's not very creative to say the least. If you are going to insult someone at least put a little more effort into it." I whispered back as I half listened to whatever Professor Daniels was rambling on about.

" And you two don't even look alike." The girl who always talked to herself and ease dropped in all of our conversations added behind us.

I turned her and smiled politely. " Totally."

It was no secret the professor hated us and the feeling was very much mutual. Since the semester started we've had plenty of disagreements. We've had them privately and publicly. None of them had been quiet and pretty. He had had it out for us since day one.

There were tons of rumors going around campus about Jackie, the professor and myself. All of them were false but extremely creative. The two most popular rumors were that we were sleeping with him for an A letter grade and that all that fighting we had been doing was just a front. The other rumor was that we were his daughters and we hated his guts for never buying us a pony when we were younger. Like I mentioned, all false but very creative. This school liked to talk, a lot.

The rumors did bother me but I sucked it up. Everyone liked to talk so there was nothing I could do about it. To be honest I was surprised Professor Daniel had let Jackie and I remain in his class. I'm not just talking about today. I'm talking about all the arguments that we've had with him. Any other professor would have kicked us out of their course by now. Not that he didn't deserve all those times I screamed and told him off but I was glad he hadn't kicked me out. No matter how much I disliked him he was a brilliant art teacher and I was learning a lot from him. My art had improved because of his teaching methods, not that I would ever admit that to him.

Professor Daniels clapped his hands together in excitement forcing me to give him my full attention. He never looked excited. He always looked pissed or constipated.

" Now, I have a big news for you all. It's a little ahead of schedule but that's all right. As some of you may recall. In the beginning of the semester I announced that a handful of you would be selected to fly off to France and meet Gaston Roux. You would have the privilege to be taught personally by Mr. Roux until the end of the semester and get full college credit for it." He paused dramatically and continued. " Those who were seriously interested in this great opportunity signed up and were kept a close eye on by the heads of the art department, myself and the great Gaston Roux. We've observed, critiqued, and admired all your hard work. It was a tough decision but we have finally selected eight very lucky students."

The whole class started fidgeting in anticipation. I remembered when Mr. Daniels first mentioned this back in August. It sounded so amazing and unbelievable that I was actually the first one to sign up. I didn't even to think twice about it. It was an opportunity to go to France and be taught by the freakishly talented Gaston Roux for goodness sakes. Of course I wanted to go. It's all I thought about ever since it was brought up. As an art major this would be the opportunity of a lifetime. I shuddered at the thought.

" Pfft, we are so not going to get it." Jackie said sadly.

" What? Why the hell not?" I looked surprisingly at her. " We are great artists."

" So is everyone in here, Shye." She looked at me and frowned. " Everyone in this class signed up too remember? All 50 of them and they don't have the disadvantage we do. Professor Daniels hates us. He is not going to pick us no matter how good we are."

My heart fell. She was right. I don't know why it never occurred to me before

" I'm sorry sweetie." Jackie put her arm around my shoulder and squeezed. I knew she instantly regretted saying that when she saw the expression on my face." Forget I said anything. You know how negative I can get. We still have a chance at winning this."

She waited for me to say something.

I gave her a small smile and said, " Yeah totally." But I knew she had been right. Professor Daniels hated us. He wasn't going to pick either one of us.

" Drum roll please." He said happily but no one gave him a drum roll. The class had gone completely still but the professor didn't even seem to notice. He held up a paper to his face and started to say, " The first lucky son of a gun is" He paused dramatically and looked at every student but Jackie and I. " Peter Brown!" The class burst into applause and started congratulating a very happy Peter.

" Second is " Mr. Daniels said loudly over the chatter. " Eliza Bray." Eliza looked like she was about to cry as everyone congratulated her as well.

" Third, James Goolrick." I applauded and laughed as James got up from his chair and jumped around happily. I was glad he was going.

" Fourth, Aurora Bosworth." Who the hell was Aurora Bosworth? The whole class was applauding and looking around the class to see who it was. The weird girl behind me stood up and said shyly, " That's me."

" Oh wow, congratulation. You totally deserve it. I bet its going to be amazing." I said and smiled at her. I never knew her name up until now. She did deserve to go. Her work was amazing.

" Thank you." She said quietly and sat back down.

" Fifth, Jackie Collins." The whole class went quiet in surprise but quickly recovered and applauded.

" Oh my gosh!" I hugged her. " Congratulations!" We jumped around.

" I'm going to France!" She shouted as we both laughed happily. People around us started congratulating her as well.

" Settle down the two of you!" Mr. Daniels growled at us.

We reluctantly sat back down but we were both shaking while hold each other's hands. We kept looking at each other and would squeak. I stopped listening to the professor after that. I was so happy for Jackie but then I realized that she was going to leave me behind. My best friend was going to jet off to France and be taught by one of the greatest artist of our time. I was going to be stuck in this studio with a professor who hated me. A pang of jealousy hit me and was instantly replaced by guilt. Some friend I was. I should be shot.

" Oh my god!" Jackie was jumping again. " Shye!"

" What?"

" Congratulations!" She pulled me into hug as she laughed.

" What?" I asked confused as she released me and noticed the classroom was staring at me and clapping.

" You got picked too!" She screamed and continued jumping.

" Huh? What? No." I said in disbelief.

" Professor Daniels just announced your name." She said as she as looked at me like I was crazy. " Were you not paying attention?"

" Um." I turned to look at Professor Daniels to see if what Jackie was saying was true. He glared at me but nodded. " Oh my gosh!" I shrieked and hugged Jackie. " Im going to France!"

I was shaking as we jumped up and down. I didn't care that everyone was laughing at me. I was fucking happy.

" That's enough you two!" Professor Daniel yelled at us.

I turned to him and smiled. " Thank you so much."

" Don't thank me yet, Miss. Rose. Sit down. I still haven't finished."

I sat down happily. I didn't want him to regret or change his decision.

" Now, that we got that out of the way. Gaston Roux has contacted me and has had a change of heart." What the hell! Jackie and I glanced at each other worriedly. I knew she was thinking the same thing. Was Gaston Roux not teaching us anymore? " Mr. Roux no longer desires to teach in France." The other 6 students that were selected started to speak but Professor Daniels quickly added. "He has fallen in love with a place here in the United States. He wishes to teach there instead. He says the nature there is magical and beautiful."

" You are shitting me." Jackie murmured next to me.

" No France." I said sadly.

" Where are we going then professor?" One of the students asked.

" It's a lovely little town." He answered.

" Little?" I said in disappointment.

" Town?" Jackie added.

I moment ago I was picturing myself in France and now I was going to some 'little town'.

" What's the name of the town?" James asked.

Professor Daniels cleared his throat and said, " Mystic Falls."

" Where the hell is Mystic Falls?" Jackie asked me.

" I don't know. Alabama?" I guessed.

" Virginia, actually." The weird girl, I mean Aurora, answered behind us.

" Virginia?" I asked.

" Oh, yay that's so much better than France." Jackie said sarcastically.

I took a deep breath and push my disappointment down. I was acting like a spoiled brat. So what if I wasn't going to France. I was going to meet and be taught by Gaston Roux. That's why I had signed up for this in the first place, the possibility of going to France had only been the cheery on top. I still had the whole sundae.

" Hey, how bad can Mystic Falls be." I said cheerfully

" Pfft, there better be some major hotties that make me forget that we aren't in France." Jackie said.

" I'm sure there is." I smiled and I nudged her. " Cheer up. It wont be that bad."

She looked at me glared. " I hate it when you are optimistic."

" Thank you." I grinned. " Mystic Falls does sound familiar though."

" No it doesn't. You would remember someone mentioning a town called Mystic Falls. Like, who names a town that? It sounds suicidal."

" Yeah, I guess you are right." I shook off that familiar nagging feeling and forced myself to pay attention to Professor Daniels.


	3. Dirt, Birthday, Beer

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX for taking the time to review my story. It really meant a lot to me that you took the time to do that. My mind had already been set on deleting this story when I saw your review. It made me want to keep writing and see where this story goes. Thank you so much for reviewing it totally made my week!**_

_**Shye**_

_**P.S. sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. I was in a hurry to post so i know i didnt properly look through all my mistakes lol hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**P.P.S. Im so excited foro the new episode tomorrow! I love Katherine even though shes evil. I hope they dont kill her. **_

_**Spoilers Season 2 **_

Chapter 2 – Dirt, Birthday, and Beer

_Mystic Falls_

_3 days later_

_1:45pm_

I stepped into the soil and my foot automatically got sunken in. I shrieked as I tried to balance myself upright.

" Help!" I flung my arms around and a pair of hands caught me.

"You okay?" He asked.

" Yeah thanks." I laughed. "It's official though. I hate nature."

We both looked down at my muddy feet, well I should say foot. My right foot had disappeared under the ground.

" Can you move?" James looked at me, clearly trying to fight back a laugh. Ever since we arrived in Mystic Falls I somehow manage to always need his help. I was a damsel in distress. I was starting to really resent it.

" Um, let me try." I tried pulling my foot out but I was really stuck in there. The mud had already molded around my foot. Grrreat. " Uh, im stuck."

James gave a little laugh, " Yeah, I kind of figured that."

"Should we call for help?" I asked, as I held on to my bag tighter. I didn't need it falling on to the ground as well and destroying the work James and I had just finished.

Gaston, artist extraordinaire, had separated us into groups of two earlier this week and led us off into different directions in the woods. I would have protested about this because of the lack of direction he had given us to find our way back out but I held my tongue. No one had dared to question Gaston yet and I sure as hell wasn't going to be the first one.

So, now I was stuck in the middle of woods with James and no cell phone service.

" No I think we can manage." James threw his bag to the nearest tree and reached for mine.

" What are you doing?" He grabbed my bag and threw it next to his. God, I hope he didn't break some of my art pencils.

"Getting rid of the extra weight. This is going to be tough without the extra lbs." He placed his hands on my waist. " We are both going to pull on the count of three, okay."

" Okay." I nodded.

" One, two-

" Wait!"

" What? What's wrong?" He looked at my worriedly.

" You think I'm fat?" I asked.

He looked at me weird and then grinned. " Are you seriously asking me that?"

" Well…yeah."

He shook his head and laughed and placed his hands on my waist again. " Shye, you aren't fat. You are perfect." He said it so casually.

"Oh, thanks." My face had turned hot. No one had called me perfect.

"No problem." He shrugged. " On the count of three."

" Okay." I took a deep breath and a few moments later I was free. " Ew." I looked down at my foot covered in dirt and little wood sticks. " Thanks, James. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here to help me."

" You're welcome." He grinned. " Shye, you are missing your shoe."

" Damn." I peaked at the hole my foot had been in and saw my silver ballet flat. I was about to step forward to get it but James stopped me.

"Let me."

"No, that's okay. I won't get stuck again."

"Let's not risk it. With your luck you probably be back in there especially with your track record." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes but giggled. "Hey, its not my fault that everything bad happens to me. I think the universe is trying to get back at me for littering that one time when I was ten years old."

James laughed. "Yeah, that must be it." He stepped carefully to the hole and quickly pulled out my dirt-covered shoe. It was so dirty you could barely make out the color of it. James tossed me my flat and I barely caught it. "A birthday gift."

"Aw, thanks you shouldn't have." I grinned and held the shoe away from me. I really didn't want to get dirt on my outfit. "How did you know it was my birthday today?"

"Jackie." He answered.

"Ah, I should have known." I bent down and removed my other flat. My feet were covered in dirt so might as well walk barefoot.

"Yeah, I overheard her telling Peter and Eliza about it." He was smiling sheepishly as he wiped the dirt off his hands. "I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear, I was getting breakfast when I heard."

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone that you like to listen in in peoples private conversations." I teased as we both walked over to get our bags and started pounding the dirt off of them.

"Gee, thanks." He ran his hand threw his hair. "But Happy Birthday, really."

"Thank you."

"Are you doing anything special for your birthday?" He asked as he started walking in the direction we had been going before I had gotten stuck in the mud. I had no idea how to get out of here so just followed his lead. If, I were to take the lead there would be a 100% guarantee of us getting lost. I had no sense of direction.

I sighed heavily and answered, "Yeah, actually I am."

"What? You don't want to?"

"Not really." I admitted.

"Don't tell me you are one of those annoying people that hates birthdays." He asked shocked.

"No of course not." I answered quickly but he just gave me a look. "I don't! I like birthdays, honest."

"Okay, so why don't you want to celebrate your- wait how old are now?"

"Twenty-one." I said sadly.

"Why on earth wouldn't you want to celebrate your 21st birthday?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. I'm weird I guess." I lied. "But I do like celebrating everyone else's birthdays. It's a great excuse to celebrate someone you love." I said as I looked at the floor as we walked. I didn't want to step wrong and get stuck in mud or fall.

"So, you like birthdays just not your own?"

"Yep." I answered as I avoided his gaze.

"Weird." He teased.

" Told ya."

We both walked in silence after that.

My birthday seemed like a touchy subject for the past 3 years now but it never used to be that way. I used to love celebrating my birthday. I would get so excited when I knew it was just around the corner. I would be happy all day to the point where I would actually annoy the people around me but now I refused to celebrate my birthday. I even cringe a little bit when someone wishes me a happy birthday, not that anyone notices anymore. I got so good at concealing it.

I never really gave my family or friends a real reason why I didn't want to celebrate my birthday. Every time I thought about voicing it out loud, it seemed so stupid and shallow so I stayed quiet instead and fought the urge to cry.

" So…" James piped up bringing me out of my would-be-depressed mode if I had let my thoughts stray in that direction. I sighed thankful for James' rescue. " You never told me what you were doing for your birthday."

" Oh right. Jackie is inviting everyone to the local bar? Grill?" I tried to remember what Jackie said that place was. "Whatever it is. I've never been there so I don't know what it's called but we are all going to just hang out and have some legal drinks, well some of us will drink legally" I laughed. " and have a grand ol' time in my honor. You should come."

" Really? I don't want to crash."

" You aren't crashing if the birthday girl invited you."

" Yeah, that's true." He looked down at me. " I don't really know anyone though. I haven't bothered to get to know the rest of the group since coming here, just you actually. Won't it be a little awkward if I go?"

" Honestly, we are all still strangers at this point so it won't matter. I'm sure its going to be a little awkward with some but as soon as theirs alcohol in our systems we are all going to look like one big happy family."

" Yeah, you are right. Everyone is more loveable when they're drunk." James laughed. " Alright, im in."

" Koolio." I said happily.

" Wait but I'm not 21 yet. Will they let me in?"

" Oh yeah totally. Jackie made sure of that since half of us aren't twenty one yet." I started to see a road out in the distance. We were almost out of here. " Ugh, I cant believe im twenty one already." I said sadly.

" Oh God. Are you worried about getting old already? I thought girls freaked out about that kind of stuff when they were like thirty or something."

" I'm not worried." I defended myself. " I'm just saying that I can't believe I'm 21…I don't feel like I'm twenty one."

" Don't worry you don't look twenty one either." He joked.

" I'm not worried!" I snapped and I quickly regretted it. " Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

James looked taken aback but said, " That's okay. No harm done."

" Yeah sorry." I said sincerely and embarrassed. God, he must think I'm a freak. What the hell was wrong with me snapping at him like that? I usually knew how to brush off the age thing.

I felt like such an idiot right now. I would never admit it out loud but I was worried about my age, I felt like I had turned 60 and not 21 years old. It was so stupid to be sad about turning 21. I was fucking young for Christ sakes, I tried pushing my insecurities aside and focus on James…but I couldn't help it when my fingers suddenly went to the corner of my eyes and searched for crows feet but only found smooth soft skin.

I let out a sigh of relief and mentally reminded myself to ask Jackie to slap me later for being so stupid.

" It's okay, really." He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently.

I was about to say something when there was a loud snap behind us that made me jump. We both turned but saw nothing.

" Did you hear that?" I asked breathlessly. I stepped toward the direction I heard the sound but James grabbed my elbow when there was another snap and ruffling. It sounded closer.

" Shye, I think we should get out of here." James said as he started to pull me back.

" But there-" I was cut off by whimpering and more snaping. Shivers went up my body to the top of my head. " Okay, time to go."

" Yeah."

We ran until our feet hit the paved road.

7 hours later

8: 30pm

" I don't want to wear them," I repeated for the tenth time. " My feet always hurt after an hour of wearing them. You promised this whole birthday thing would be pain free."

" Yeah I know but you would look so cute with them on." Jackie thrust the heels in front of me. I tried to imagine myself in them and I knew it would make my outfit cuter but I also knew I would be in pain the whole time.

" No way." I pushed the 5 inch stiletto heels back to her.

" But they would make your legs look longer and sexy." Jackie protested.

" I don't care."

" But they match your outfit."

" So will my boots." I answered.

" Dc Martins are not cute or girly, Shye."

" Says you." I smiled, as Jackie looked horror struck as she watched me put the boots on.

" One of these days I'm going to burn those hideous things when you are out."

" You wouldn't." I glared. I loved my boots. They were cute and comfortable.

" Says you." She smirked evilly and walked over to the full-length mirror and looked herself over. " Do you think it's too cold out for a mini dress?"

I glanced out the window. It was a bit windy. " Its 64 degrees out and I bet its only going to get colder. You be the judge."

" Right. Can I burrow your black legging then?" She asked and started ruffling threw my drawer before I got a chance to answer.

" Sure." I said sarcastically and took Jackie's place in the mirror.

I was wearing light gray jeans, Dc Martins, with a fitted red v-neck t-shirt, and I was going to throw on my leather jacket when we went outside. My hair was in messy waves like always and my make up was typical every day kind of thing a clean face with smokey eyes and peachy pink lip-gloss.

Jackie appeared beside me in the mirror and started to adjust her boobs. " How do I look?" She twirled around and posed.

She was wearing a purple skintight mini dress with my black leggings and open toe black booties. Her hair was pin straight, barely touching her shoulders and her boobs were dangerously close to popping out. I was pretty sure once she got some drinks in her she would forget that she was wearing a strapless dress and one boob would probably pop out to say hello to everyone.

" You look like a high class prostitute." I said casually.

" Really?" She said happily. She looked at herself in the mirror again and started applying eyeliner. " I need to get lucky tonight. I haven't gotten laid since we got here."

" It's only been a few days Jackie."

" Exactly."

" My gosh." I laughed. " Can't you keep in your pants woman?"

" I think we both know the answer to that question." She giggled. " If I don't see any hotties at Mystic Grill I'm just going to jump on Peter. I know he wants me. He's been putting the moves on me since we got partnered up."

" I love how romantic you are." I teased her. " Do me a favor and just make sure you wear a condom this time. I don't want you having a freak out like last time."

" Ah that reminds me." She went to her travel bag and pulled out a box of condoms and took one out and placed it inside of her bra. " There. I wont forget now. Happy?"

" Very." I grabbed my jacket and put it on. " We should head out. I don't want people waiting too long for us to get there."

" Shye, its called being fashionably late."

" Its called being rude." I grabbed her jacket and threw it on her. " Get the keys. I don't want to carry anything on me tonight. I'm planning on getting pretty wasted."

" That's the spirit!" She laughed.

Twenty minutes later we were walking through Mystic Grill's front door and I was surprise by what I found. The place felt really relaxing and comfortable. There were tables scattered around, booths, a pool table and a bar. I was still looking around when my eyes landed on the middle of the very long bar table. There were balloons, pointy hats, and my classmates.

" Happy Birthday!" They screamed and every person in there turned and stared at my group and then at me.

I smiled and quickly went to them. I felt like a rag doll as soon as someone embraced me and was passed on to someone else and was hugged and wished me a happy birthday. I didn't mind though, the hugs and kisses I mean. I was surprisingly happy to receive them. I was glad that Jackie had dragged me out tonight and that my classmates came even though we didn't know each other all that well.

" Happy Birthday." I was swept into James' arms.

" You came!" I laughed happily.

" Well I was invited if I recall." He grinned.

" You recall correctly."

" Okay, listen up everyone!" Jackie shouted and everyone in the restaurant turned to stare. " My best friend in the whole wide world turned twenty fucking one today and in her honor I will buy the first round of shots. Shye's mission tonight is to get trashed to the point where she doesn't even know her last name." The place burst into laughter and some even whistled and shouted happy birthday to me. Jackie turned to me and asked, " What will your first legal shot be? Choose wisely my young apprentice."

I thought for a second as some of the people in the restaurant shouted suggestion at me.

" Patron." The restaurant applauded in approval.

" Bartender, you heard her." Jackie said happily and a minute later everyone in the bar, who was of age to drink, had a shot glass in his or her hand but I had two. Jackie raised her shot glass and kissed my cheek. " To Shye!"

" To Shye!" Everyone drowned back their shot and hissed. I closed my eyes and swallowed. I felt my body instantly warm up.

I was so going to be hungover tomorrow.

**_Damon's POV_**

**_10:02pm_**

I cant believe I'm actually doing this. It was fucking pathetic but here I was, again. Looking to get obliterated and check up on Elena. Kill two burns with one stone, as it were.

I knew I could easily get fucked up at home and try to forget what this day meant but Stefan was there. Mopping around like a schoolgirl that lost her puppy. He was so damn open about his heartache, moron. A real man drank his sorrows away, or at least tried to.

But before I could get on with the festivities of drinking all night long and maybe killing a few broads I had to get Elena out of the way first.

I quickly made my way into Mystic Grill knowing that Elena would be here. I had over heard Caroline speaking on her cell earlier that she was going to meet with Elena and Bonnie. It was perfect considering that I was going to come here anyways. I had meant to check on Elena earlier in the week but was distracted by my own personal hell that was guilt, Katherine and…well I still couldn't say her name.

I was greeted by the familiar smell of the place, food, alcohol, hormones, and blood. I fought the urge to grab the nearest blonde and drain her dry. I had the whole night to get to that anyway. I scanned the restaurant for Elena and was surprised that it was more crowded than usual. There were an obnoxious group at the bar wearing pointy hats and laughing like hyenas. I guess I was going to have to deal with that too.

" Shit, Damon just walked in." My name being mentioned snapped my head to the right, Bonnie's voice had come from the far corner…one of the booths.

" Seriously?" Elena's voiced hit my ears. " I hope Stefen isn't with him. I don't think I could take seeing him right now."

" I doubt it." Caroline said casually. " When I left the house he was yelling at Damon for-"

" Caroline, im sorry but I meant what I said earlier. I don't want to know anything about Stefan, its too hard." Elena said sadly. " At least for awhile."

" He better not come over here." Bonnie said angrily. " Just don't look at him, guys. Maybe he hasn't spotted us yet."

" Bonnie, he spotted us the moment he walked in." Caroline added and I couldn't help but finally turn in their direction and wave. Bonnie did not look happy. If I were any other person I would have strolled the opposite direction and avoid where I wasn't wanted but I couldn't pass the opportunity to mess with the little witch. She had it coming anyway.

I took my time in making my way to them and savored the disgusted look Bonnie and Caroline had on their faces. Elena looked uncomfortable and upset. It almost made me want to turn back and leave them alone but not quite.

I just about to greet them when Bonnie cut me off.

" Go away Damon. Elena doesn't need your shit right now."

" Well, hello to you too Bonnie. I've been good thank you for asking." She glared at me. " Such manners you have. Tsk tsk"

" Go to hell." She hissed.

" Only if you ask nicely." I smiled.

" Go fuck yourself."

" Only if you help me." I leaned towards her. " I promise you'll have fun."

She was shooting daggers at me and I couldn't help but smirk. She was so easy to get fired up. Bonnie started to angrily get up from her seat but Caroline grabbed her arm and sat her back down, hard. Bonnie jerked her hand away and glared at Caroline.

" Not here." Caroline looked around the crowded restaurant. Making her point.

" Caroline is right, Bonnie. Be a good girl and listen like a good little dog."

She glared at me so intensely I thought she was going to use her hocus pocus on me. I braced myself for the pain I usually feel in my head when she does that but nothing came. I smiled broadly. " There's a good girl."

" I cant wait until I kill you."

" Is that a threat?"

" A promise." Her voice lowered.

" Now, is that any way to speak to someone who could easily rip your throat out? Plus you had your chance, witch, but you didn't take it." I crossed my arms. " Im starting to think you are secretly in love with me." She started to protest but kept on talking. " I don't blame you. A hot piece of ass like me is hard to resist."

" Stop it!" Elena slammed her hands on to the table causing one of the cups to fall and break. The restaurant went quiet.

" I was just pointing out the obvious." I said innocently.

Elena glared at me and took a deep breath. She clearly wanted to let me have it but thought better of it and said, " What do you want Damon?"

I stared at those dark brown eyes and sighed. It was evident that she wasn't sleeping. There were dark circles under her eyes. I immediately regretted fighting in front of her with Bonnie…but I just didn't like that witch. I couldn't help it.

One of the reasons I was here was to talk to her and I was just making her feel worse. She was taking the break up hard. It was obvious.

" Can we tal-" I stopped in mid sentence and turned sharply towards the bar.

It's not possible. I held my breath and waited and searched for the sound.

" Damon, what's wrong?" Elena said worriedly behind me.

" Shh!" I snapped.

" Is it Katherine? Tell me wha-" There it was again. I recognized that laughter and scent anywhere. " Damon?" Elena appeared in front of me. " Are you okay?"

I side stepped her and started walking towards the sound, to the bar.

" Caroline, something is wrong." I heard Elena speak behind me.

It couldn't be her… What the hell would she be doing in Mystic Falls? She would never leave California. She loved the ocean too much.

" Damon, stop!" Elena positioned herself in front of me and wouldn't move when I tried going around her. " Talk to me."

" It's just my mind playing a trick…its just the day… it's not…" I rubbed my temples and tried getting a hold of myself.

" What?"

" Where the hell is the birthday girl? The cake is ready!" I snapped my head in the direction of the bar. Her scent hit me like a ton of brinks.

She suddenly appeared walking from the back door. She was laughing like there was no care in the world. A huge smile plastered across her face.

The rowdy group I had noticed earlier started singing… and Jackie was holding a birthday cake. Why hadn't I noticed her earlier?

A tall drunk guy stumbled to Shye and kissed her.

" Back off man." A guy from their group pushed the drunk guy off of Shye.

I hadn't noticed a pair of hands holding me back until Caroline spoke in my ear. " Damon, you need to calm down. That girl is fine." She said quiet enough for only me to hear. Elena reached over to me and placed her hands over my fists.

" It's fine Damon."

" Let go." I turned hissed at her and she reluctantly let go.

I needed to get out of here. This wasn't right. Shye wasn't suppose to be here. I wasn't supposed to be anywhere near her. I was heading out when I heard a scream.

" He has a knife!"

I turned and watched as the same drunk guy pulled a knife out and headed towards Shye. I didn't think. I reacted. The man was less than a foot away from Shye before I grabbed him from the neck and slammed him onto a table, knocking him unconscious. I wanted to kill him and I would have if it weren't a dozens of eyes looking directly at me.

" Damon, what happened?" Stefan suddenly appeared next to me, pulling my hand away from the man's throat. I could tell the drunk was going to have my fingerprints bruised on his neck…I made a mental note to search him down later tonight and slit his throat.

" Oh man did you see that?"

" Call the sherrif."

There was commotion all around.

" I got it on camera."

" You need to get out of here. Now!" Stefan growled.

" Damon?" I heard her say my name. Making my heart drop. It took all my will power not to turn around and kiss her. I started to walk to the door but she shouted, " Damon!"

I paused and closed my eyes and turned to face her…she took my breath away. Those eyes. They were even more beautiful than I remembered, so hunting.

She never took her eyes off of mine as she walked to me. I backed away from her when she was 5 feet away from me. It was too close. If she came any closer I would take her with me.

She looked at me confused and opened her mouth, closed it and then opened it, and said, "Do I know you?" She smiled politely.

My world crumbled.


	4. Meeting Stefan Salvatore

_**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews I have received. Every time I would read a review it brought a huge smile to my face. It made me want to write even more. I was so happy when I was writing this chapter as you could kind of tell by the beginning of the chapter but I got down to business right after. I really hope all of you keep reading and reviewing my story. And again special thanks to XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX for being my first reviewer and saving me from giving up on this story!**_

_**Irais**_

_**P.S. I hope everyone's Halloween was awesome!**_

_**P.P.S for those twitter lovers out there. If you want to follow me Aremi89**_

Chapter 3 – Meeting Stefan Salvatore

_3:56am_

I stumbled, more like crashed, into the front door.

" Ow, that hurt." I giggled.

" Yeah, it seemed like it." James sighed. " Where's your house key?"

I patted my pockets and came up empty." I totally forgot! Jackie has the house key." I hiccupped.

" Great." James ran his hands through his hair. He started knocking on the door. " Do you think Jackie is back yet?"

" I don't know." I pounded on the door and started to yell. " Jackie! Open the door it's " hiccup " Shye!"

We were quiet and waited for footsteps or an answer.

" Jackie! Are you boning?" I laughed.

" Jesus, Shye stop shouting. You have neighbors." James said quietly.

" Oh right." I looked at the houses down the block. " Totally forgot." I whispered. " Sorry everyone!" I shouted.

" Shye!"

" What?" I asked innocently.

" Stop screaming."

" Sorry." I mumbled. " I think my ears aren't working all that well."

James started nudging the front windows.

" What are you doing?" I forced myself to whisper.

" Trying to see if one of these are open so we can get in and get you to bed."

" Oh." I sat on the cold floor and leaned against the door. The world started to spin. " I don't think I should have had that 5th shot."

" I agree."

" Some birthday." I said sadly. I closed my eyes and I felt James lean down towards me.

" Hey you okay?" He asked concerned.

I shook my head and regretted it. It made me nauseated.

" Yeah, that's a stupid question considering." He sighed and felt his fingertips on my cheek. My eyes fluttered open. " You're safe Shye. That guy was crazy. He's in jail now. He wont come near you."

" Right." I took a deep breath. " I'm just a little shaken up is all."

" I don't blame you." He said quietly. " I'm just thankful you are okay."

" That makes two of us." I joked as he looked at me seriously. " I cant believe someone would try to stab me on my birthday. Its so rude."

" The nerve."

I didn't realize I was crying until James wiped my tears away. " Great, im crying. Again!"

" It's alright." He said genuinely and then sighed. " Listen I hate to do this but you are going to have to wait here."

" Why?"

" Because you are drunk and I don't want you falling all over the place. I'm going to go around the house and see if there are any open windows. Okay?"

" Yeah, okay." I said in a small voice.

" I'll be back." And just like that he disappeared into the dark.

Chills went up my body. It was fucking freezing out. My leather jacket was offering no warmth at all. I stared aimlessly across the street and tried to think of happy thoughts, anything except two things. My would-be stabbing and the sinking feeling my body was all too familiar with. I knew I was going to have an episode if I didn't try to control it. I pulled my knees up to chest and wrapped my arms around them. I started rocking myself back and forth until I saw a movement across the street.

I stared hard at it but I couldn't see anything. I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Jackie but she didn't answer, unsurprisingly, so I left a voicemail, " Hey, its me. " My voice shook. " I'm locked out of the house so please call me as soon as you get this." I wanted to tell her of the feeling I was getting but I decided against it. I knew it would only worry her. It was like the feeling I used to get after I woke up from a nightmare... it was starting to scare me. I cleared my throat and said, " Okay bye."

Jackie was probably still ' playing patty-cake' with Mystic Falls only bartender. After the cops took the asshole who tried to stab me away, and everyone's statements were taken, we went back to drinking as if nothing had happened but Jackie started fussing over me until I snapped at her and told her I was fine. I was good at pretending I was okay when I was actually falling apart. She easily believed me though and hit it off with the bartender and left with him.

I tucked the cell phone into my pocket and tried to clear my head. Waves of nausea started to hit me hard. I laid on the cold floor and took deep breaths. I listened to the sounds around me…an owl, crickets, and James' footsteps out in the distance. I tried counting the stars but quickly lost my place. I only got to a 298. The stars were beautiful. You could see them more clearly here than back at home…God I missed home and it wasn't that long that I left it.

I missed my room, my dog, my family, the sun, the ocean. Mystic Falls was nothing like Santa Cruz. There was huge difference…no one tried stabbing me for instance. Terror started to crawl up my body as I remembered the man rushing to me with a knife. I was shocked and relieved when he was stopped. I would be forever grateful to…Damon…for saving my life. " Damon." I said out loud and shivers crawled up my spine. He seemed so familiar when I saw his face but when I tried to remember who he was, my mind went blank; I guess I didn't know him. Plus, he didn't seem to know who I was either. He just walked away from me like if I had the plague or something. I didn't even get a chance to thank him for saving my life.

His face kept popping up in my head. He was so hot…beautiful actually.

My mind did a double take. It had been a long time since I thought a guy was attractive. I never really paid that much attention to guys in that way anymore. Come to think of it, I haven't really been attracted to anyone in quite some time.

A twig snapped across the street. I sat up quickly, making me dizzy. I tried focusing across the street but I couldn't. I realized James had been gone far too long. I was about to get up and look for him when I started heaving. I went quickly to the side of the porch steps and threw up my dinner. Totally gross.

I felt so weak after I was done and crawled back to where I was laying before. I decided to wait for James instead. I rolled to my side and glared across the street. " Happy Birthday, Shye." I said to myself and sleep started to take me, before my eyes closed I saw a figure step out of the shadows.

_Stefan's POV_

Who was this girl? I looked down at her sleeping form. Her hands were balled into tiny fists. She was whimpering softly, she was clearly having a nightmare.

I wanted to wake her but that was out of the question. She looked so innocent and fragile. I had been following her since she left the bar. I wanted to question her but I knew it would be impossible with her friend being there and her drunken state.

" No." She murmured in her sleep.

She started to break out in a sweat causing some of her long hair to cling to her forehead and neck.

" Who are you? " I asked softly.

Her body went rigid. For a moment I thought she had woken but her eyes never opened. Her eyelashes were so long that they actually touched her cheeks. Her breathing became heightened.

'How does Damon know her?' I thought.

His reaction at Mystic Grill and back at home were obviously caused by this girl…but why?

Damon has never reacted so strongly for a human girl. I couldn't help but be curious and worry about it considering the bad timing. I needed Damon to be focused on one thing and one thing only. Killing Katherine.

I recalled the argument my brother and I had earlier.

I had entered Damon's room and found glass and broken furniture scattered across the floor. He pacing back and forth, he stopped and glared at me.

" Are you going to tell me what that was all about back there?" I asked for the 3rd time since leaving Mystic Grill.  
" Get out." He went to his alcohol cabinet and pulled out a bottle and drank straight from it.

" Who is she, Damon?" I asked patiently. " You don't exactly protect human girls unless you want to get in their pants."

" Get out!" He shouted angrily making the windows vibrate.

I stared at him and took a step in his direction.

" You don't want to be here right now." He spat. " So get the fuck out."

" I think I'll stay." I crossed my arms. " Who is she Damon?"

He didn't answer. He threw his 100 pound desk out the window in one fluid motion. I heard as the desk break as it met the ground.

" That was an antique." I said casually.

" I couldn't care less."

" Damon." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. " Who ever this girl is you need to forget about her and –" My voice was drowned out a cabinet being broken. " Damon stop!"

He sharply turned to look at me. " You know I never really noticed how irritating your voice is. It's like nails on a fucking chalk board."

I shook my head. " Who is she Damon?"

Damon was suddenly in front of me. Pain was shooting through out my body. I looked down and found half a bottle sticking out of my stomach, covered in blood, my blood. He twisted the bottle deeper and threw me across the room, slamming my body into a wall. He slowly walked to me as I gasped for air. He leaned towards me and hissed, " Her name is Shye." He took out the bottle and showed me that it was same bottle he had been drink from earlier and thrust it back in " Are you happy now?" He walked away.

I was jolted back to reality by a scream, Shye's scream. She was thrashing her head back and forth as if she was fighting something and then her eyes flung open. I grabbed her arms and said, " It's alright. It's alright."

She looked at me terrified. Her eyes were quickly filing with tears. Her heartbeat was beating rapidly. She was breathing as if she had run a marathon.

" Help." She said to me.

I looked at her confused and then heard, " Oh my God! Shye!" I looked up and saw a girl running across the street to us. She pushed me away from Shye and held her. " What have you done to her?"

" Nothing. I was walking and I saw her like this." I lied quickly.

She looked at me doubtfully and then gave her full attention to Shye. " It's okay honey. I'm right here." She positioned Shye's head on her lap and placed her hand on Shye chest. " It's alright Shye. Breathe." She said soothingly.

" What's wrong with her?" I asked.

She never took her eyes off Shye and answered. " She's having a panic attack. It will pass." She finally looked at me. She had tears in her eyes. " How long has she been like this?"

" It just happened." She nodded but something in her face worried me. " Has this happened before?"

She didn't answer my question but said, " I knew I shouldn't have left her." She looked down at Shye. " She hasn't had an episode in a long time now. She was getting better. She was better. Something must have triggered it."

Or someone. I sighed.

" We should get her inside." I suggested.

" I have to let it pass first."

We both waited and watched Shye's breathing become normal and her body slowly start to relax.

" Is she okay now?" I asked softly.

" No." She said sadly. " I should get her inside now."

I reached for Shye and her friend looked at me in protest. " I don't think you can caring her." I watched her think it over and then nodded.

I bent down and carefully pulled Shye in my arms. She was so light. I looked at her face and I was shocked at what I saw. She was looking right at me but she wasn't actually seeing me. It was as if she was dead to the world.

" Come on in." Her friend opened the door and waited for me to enter. I slowly took a step inside. " Her room is upstairs. Do you think you can carry her?"

" Yeah, she's not heavy." Her friend closed the door behind me and then followed her upstairs to Shye's room.

" I'm Jackie by the way." She said as she lifted the blankets and I laid Shye down. She quickly took off her shoes and covered Shye with a blanket.

" I'm Stefen. Stefen Salvatore."

_Shye's POV_

_Two days later_

I woke up to the sound of a plate shattering.

I looked around my room, forgetting how I even came to be here. I threw the blankets off of me. I was wearing my pajamas. I didn't even remember changing; Jackie must have changed my clothes in the middle of the night. I got up from the bed and felt my joints pop. I must have been slept longer than usual.

I walked to my bedroom door and I heard voices. I stopped to listen.

" Nope Why do you ask?" I heard Jackie.

" I was just asking." A guy's voice answered, the bartender. I heard ruffling and plates being moved around.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. The phone started to ring.

" That must be her parents again."

" Are you going to answer?" He asked.

" I have to. They need to know." Jackie said worriedly.

I went to the kitchen and asked, " Who needs to know what?"

The expression on Jackie's face when I walked in was pure shock and then relief. She dropped the broom on the floor threw her arms around me.

" Wow, good morning to you too." I laughed and looked at the stranger in the kitchen who was not the bartender. I guess Jackie got lucky twice. " Hi."

" Hello." He said politely.

Jackie squeezed me tightly and then released me. She held my hands as she stared at me face. " Are you okay?"

" Um yeah. Totally. Why?" I asked. " I don't feel hung over or anything."

" Hungover?

" Yeah."

" Shye, whats the last thing you remember?" Jackie asked.

" Why?" I grinned. " Did I do something stupid?"

" Just answer the question." She said seriously.

" Um." I looked at the guy in our kitchen then at Jackie. Why were they staring at me so intensely? " I remember being at the bar. We were having drinks…you know. You were there."

" Yeah."

" Um, I remember everyone being there as well…" Last night's events started flashing in my mind. " I remember a man trying to stab me…that's so fucked up."

" What else do you remember?" Jackie pressed.

" I cannot believe someone tried stabbing me. That's so uncool." I said upset.

" Shye!"

" What?"

" What else?"

" Ugh I remember a guy stopping him…he saved my life." I turned to the guy in the kitchen. " You were there. You were with him…" I tried remembering his name. " Damon?"

" He's my older brother."

" Is he okay?"

" He is fine. Don't worry." He said calmly as he crossed his arms.

" That's great." I looked at Jackie for introductions but she was just staring at me. " I'm Shye by the way."

" Stefan." We shook hands.

" Um, is your brother here? " I asked stupidly.

" No, Damon is at home I think." He gave me a small smile.

" Oh right." How the hell do you thank the person who prevented someone else from stabbing you? Do you take them to breakfast? Give them an iTunes gift card?" What?

" Do you think I could maybe get his number or something? I really should thank him for what he did."

" Yeah absolutely." He answered hesitantly. He kept looking at me too the point where it was making me uncomfortable.

" Well, sorry for interrupting" I started to leave but Jackie stopped me.

" Shye stop. Is that the last thing you remember?" I looked at her strangely but I thought back and I came up empty. " Yeah, that's the last thing…oh and taking an overwhelming amount of shots." I laughed. " I must have been pretty trashed."

Jackie only looked worried. I guess she didn't find it funny. " Dude seriously whats with all the questions? Did something else happen?"

" Jackie looked uncomfortable for a minute and then cleared her throat. " Shye you had a panic attack and you didn't speak or want to move for two days."

" What are you talking about?" I looked at her like she was insane.

" Stefan was actually the one who found you outside while you were having a panic attack and then I showed up just on time. He carried you up to your room. You were practically catatonic after that. It was kind of like the episodes you used to have before." I walked to one of the kitchen chairs and sat down as Jackie spoke. " You don't remember anything I'm talking about?"

I was silent as I tried to process what she was telling me. I grabbed a phone that was on the table and looked at the date. Jackie was right. It's been two days after my birthday.

Oh God.

" Have you told my parents?"

" I promised I wouldn't, remember."

I slowly looked at her. " Thanks."

Before coming here my parents had a major freak out. They didn't want to let me go because they feared I would have one of my episodes and they wouldn't be around to help me. They were so worried about me. They would only let me go on two conditions; one would be to call them everyday and two if I was feeling unwell I would fly back home. I of course agreed but they also made Jackie promise them that if I went off the wagon she would call them immediately. She of course said yes but I also made her promise me if I ever did have an episode here she would at least give me some time to pull myself together before calling the cavalry.

I went to her and hugged and she started to cry. " I'm sorry I put you through that."

" I'm I wasn't I left. I should have been with you when it happened." Jackie started to cry.

" It's alright. I'm fine now." She pulled away from me and looked at me face, scrutinizing me. " Seriously, I don't feel off our anything. If anything I just feel sore from sleeping for too long…or whatever it was that I was doing." I grinned.

" It's not funny." She sniffled.

" I know, sorry." I kissed her cheek and hugged her again. " Thank you for taking care of me though."

" Stefan helped." She piped up.

I looked at Stefan embarrassed; I had forgotten he was here. Jackie pulled away and wiped her tears.

" He helped a lot actually. He kept me company and fed you when I couldn't."

" Oh?"

" It wasn't a big deal. I just wanted to help." He smiled at Jackie and then at me. " I'm glad you are okay, Shye."

" Thank you." For the first time I started to really see him, examine him to be more precise. He had carefully styled brown hair, his face had strong features but somehow soft by the way he looked at you, lean muscular body, great arms. It was obvious he worked out. He was a hottie…weird. " How old did you say you were?" I blurted out.

" Ah, I didn't." He looked cut off guard. " But that reminds me. I'm late for World Civ."

" You're in high school?" I asked surprised. Since when did high school boys help damsels in distress. All the boys I went to high school with were complete dicks and where only nice when they wanted to nail you.

" Yes."

Jackie nudged my shoulder. " Don't be rude." She mumbled.

" Thank you Stefan for helping Jackie and me. I really do appreciate it." And I meant it. There was just something off about him though.

" Like I said it wasn't a big deal. I had a experience like this so it was no trouble."

Experience like this?

Out of reflex I touched my ring in a thought.

" Where did you get that?" Stefan asked sharply but then rearranged his features. " I mean, its really beautiful."

" Oh thank you. I've had it all my life." I looked down at my hand. " I don't remember where I got it."

" Is that so?" He asked as if he didn't believe me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, " Yes, it is."

" Can I see it?" He stepped towards me and held out his hand.

I tucked my hand protectively in my pajama pocket.

" Shye." Jackie hissed.

" It's alright." He said to Jackie then glared at me. " I should be going. Damon is expecting anyway."

" I thought you said you were late for class." I said as he motioned for the back door.

He paused and it seemed like he was going to say something but he didn't. He walked out and slammed the door behind him causing the kitchen window to crack.

Jackie started to tell me off but I ignored her. I went to bathroom and locked myself in. I removed my hand from my pocket and tiny drops of blood hit the tile floor. I slowly opened my hand and painfully felt my nails release the skin of my palm. Four red half moon shapes were decorated on my hand from digging my nails in when Stefan asked for my ring.

I don't know what came over me. Every cell in my body screamed not to let him have it.

I ran my hands under the faucet and tried to ignore the stinging of the warm water. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I had dark circles under my eyes.

I shut off the water and turned to the medicine cabinet when I found a paper flapping on a string. I opened the window with my good hand and snatched the string from the tree branch. I was going to throw it away when I saw inck seeping through.

I unfolded the paper and elegant writing was on it. I instantly regretted not handling the paper with more care. It read:

**Meet me at Mystic Grill**

**7. Alone.**

**Stefen**

I read the note over and over again. I don't know what it was but I knew I needed to meet with him and see what he wanted. I looked at the time I jumped in the shower. I needed to fix the damage of the last two-day. This should be interesting.


	5. More

**_Chapter 4 - More_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Santa Cruz_**

**_11:52am_**

_I felt him before I saw him. A huge smile appeared across my face. " Hi Damon." I said never taking my eyes off the ocean._

_I heard him groan behind me and sat next to me in the sand and said," You know that's really cute but aggravating at the same time."_

_" It aggravates you because you cant sneak up on me to scare me." I said as I prepared myself to look at him._

_" I wouldn't scare you." He said mischievously._

_" Yeah, right." I felt him grabbed a strand of my hair and started to play with it._

_" Don't you have school or something?"_

_I finally turned to him and as expected he made my heart skip a beat. I loved and hated that he could do that to me. His eyes were overwhelming…sometimes I couldn't take how intense they were._

_" I decided that a day at the beach was a better choice than being stuck in a stuffy classroom."_

_" I agree." He leaned towards me and smelled my hair and sighed in pleasure. " You smell like vanilla."_

_" You always say that." Damon had smelled my hair so many times it seemed natural now, adorable even. I no longer thought it was weird or freaky. It was just Damon being Damon. " What are you doing here anyway? I thought you said you hated the beach because it was too sandy."_

_" You know there's only one reason why I come here." He shrugged as he looked in my eyes._

_I had to look away, like I said, it was too overwhelming. I felt like those beautiful clear blue eyes could swallow me whole._

_" How did you know I would be here?"_

_" I didn't. I just hopped you would be."_

_I pinched his cheek playfully and sang, " You missed me. na na na na na"_

_He smiled and grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers through mine. " So, I know for a fact you missed me too."_

_" Oh really?"_

_" Yes, I also know that you've been muttering my name in your sleep at night."_

_I didn't have a combat. I felt my cheeks go hot. It probably would be true that I would say his name when I was sleeping. I was known for talking in my sleep and I had been dreaming about him more and more frequently. Not that I would ever admit that to him._

_" I don't talk in my sleep."_

_" Liar."_

_" Shut up."_

_He smirked and pulled me towards him. " Make me."_

_Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I became weak in the knees. I was so happy that I was sitting down because the look that Damon was giving me and the way his lips looked so inviting almost made me want to pass out. I was involuntary moving forward without thinking and an inch away from that delicious mouth when I realized what Damon was doing. I pushed him away from me and I started to laugh._

_" It's not going to be that easy Damon."_

_He groaned and laid on the sand in frustration. The bottom of his shirt was raised and half of his toned stomach was revealed. Making it hard to concentrate on Damon's face. " This bet is going to be harder than I thought."_

_" Hey you're the conceited one that I said I'm always dying to kiss you."_

_" I was kidding."_

_" Well this is the consequence of your kidding." I layed on the sand next to him and he turned to his side to face me. " Plus you agreed to it."_

_" I only agreed to it because I know I can beat you, I think, and I want you to let your hair grow out. I love long hair on a girl."_

_" Pfft, well keeping wanting that because I am not loosing this bet. You are going to cave in and kiss me first. And you will stop wearing black. It looks like you are going to a funeral all the time."_

_" Ouch."_

_" It's the truth. Plus you pretty much implied that you hate my hair and think I look like a man." I defended myself._

_" Nah- uh. I only said I like long hair on girls. I think its sexy and femine." He went to grabbed my waist but I smacked his hand._

_"So you think I'm ugly and butch?"_

_"Don't be ridicoulus. You are far from those things. Believe me." He arched his eyebrows suggestively which almost made me giggle but I stood my ground. " At least I didn't insult your sense of style."_

_"That's because I dress amazing." I joked._

_He hooked his index finger threw my waist band of my jean shorts and pulled me towards him and I squeaked in surprise. "I have no complaints in that department. I love these shorts by the way. Mind if I take a closer look at them."_

_" Go right ahead." He started to lean forward but I stopped him. " I was kidding."_

_" Tease." He laughed._

_" You know it." I giggled. " I don't give it up so easily."_

_" Trust me. I know."_

_I smacked his shoulder. " Watch it."_

_" I was kidding." He rolled his eyes. " This bet is making me stress out."_

_" It hasn't even been 24 hours."_

_" Ugh, I think you are wrong. It feels longer." He moved around and layed down again but this time he was using my stomach as a pillow. Goosebumps went up my legs._

_" You could always kiss me and end the bet." I ran my fingers through his hair and watched as he closed his eyes._

_" Mmm that feels good." He mumbled._

_God, he was gorgeous. My heart couldn't stop fluttering about._

_" Shit!"_

_" What?"_

_" I think I might loose after all." He opened his eyes and looked at me. " Really?"_

_" Don't gloat."_

_" I love you, Shye." He said huskily._

_That sent me over the edge. I wanted his lips on mine._

_" Cheater." I sat up and he did the same. I was about to throw myself on him when he spotted me._

_" Say it." He caressed my cheek as he looked me in the eyes._

_I smiled brightly and said " I love you Damon."_

_Our lips crashed blissfully. I was happy to loose this bet._

**Present**

**Mystic Falls**

"Jackie you seriously need to stop txting and calling to check up on me. It's sweet and I appreciate you are trying to look after me bu I'm okay. I swear it." I said into my cell phone as I walked down the street. "You don't have to be checking up on me every 30 minutes."

I heard Jackie sigh on the other end and I felt horrible for putting her in this position.

"I know. I may have gone a little overboard with all the txting and stuff but I'm just worried about you. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm peachy." I said enthusiastically trying to reassure her.

"You wouldn't lie right? Because I know how you can be."

"No I wouldn't lie to you." At least I didn't want to. I didn't want to freak her every time I had an uneasy feeling. It would be unnecessary. It was my weird thing. I didn't have to burden her with it.

"Okay, I'm holding you to that." She seemed to relax a little. " So, what time are you coming home?"

"In a few. I still need one more thing to get out of the way and then im heading home."

"Shye, don't you think you should just come home instead? I mean, you've been out since you woke up and it's getting late already. You should be taking it easy. You shouldn't be pushing yourself."

I finally spotted Mystic Grill and started to make my way to it. "Honestly I feel fine. Plus, I couldn't very well have stayed home all day. I missed Mr. Roux class far too much I didn't want to insult him with a phone call about how I was too sick to come to class again. I need to catch up. I cannot fail his course."

" He understood you were sick though when I told him. There's a bug going around anyway so it was easy to convince him of it. You have stayed in still."

" That's not the point. It's Gaston Roux, Jackie, I don't want to look bad in front of him." I explained myself. " Hey, you didn't tell me James was with the flu."

" I wasn't sure. The last time I saw him he was taking shots with you."

I tried remembering when I last saw him but I came up empty. "I should call or run by his house to check up on him."

" You should call, Shye." He has the bug. You don't want to catch it." She said quickly.

" I'll be fine. After I'm done with this I'll stop by at a store and buy some soup for James. Do you need me to pick anything up?" I was barely crossing the street when Stefan stepped out of nowhere in front of me, scaring me in the process. I couldn't help but yelp. " Jesus!"

" Shye! Are you alright?" Jackie sounded panicked.

I took a moment to catch my breath. " Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to have to call you back though." She started to protest but I hung up anyway. " You couldn't make noise or something before stepping in front of someone like that. It's dark you know. Girls are paranoid about walking alone at night. I could have pepper sprayed your ass."

Stefan didn't even acknowledge that I had just spoken. Instead of an apology he said, "You came."

" You asked me too." I said patiently but then added. " Actually you didn't ask. You left a note. What was that all about?"

" I didn't think you were going to show." He clearly didn't answer my question. He looked exactly the same since this morning, minus the messenger bag and scowl.

I crossed my arms. It was starting to get cold and I hadn't bothered to take a jacket with me when I left the house. The only think warming me up was my long sleeve shirt and that wasn't doing much for me. I let down my hair from my pony tail and fluffed it around me to cover me up. "You helped me. I owed you a favor or something. I had to choice but to come. So here I am.

He looked at me without saying a word for what seemed like forever.

"Is this what you wanted me here for? To stare at me."

He smirked. "You don't like me."

"I don't know you." I ran my hands up and down my arms. " There's something about you though that rubbing me the wrong way to be honest."

" Honesty. There's something." He said. " Then why come?"

" I told you why." I snapped. God, what was wrong with him. He was started to creep me out for some reason. I ran my hands through my hair. " So, why did you want me here?" He eyes shot daggers at my hand and then he looked at me. It happened to so fast that if I had blinked I would have missed it.

He stepped towards me. " Who the hell are you?"

" What-"

"How do you know Damon?" He added.

" You know how. You were there."

" Don't play games with me."

" I'm not." I looked at him like he was crazy. He reached for me when I backed away.

" I don't have time for games. So I'll ask you again. Who are you?" Oh wow. He was psycho. I turned to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder. " Answer the question."

" Let me go." I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge. He was like stone. " Stop it."

" Answer."

" I'll scream if you don't let go." I threatened him.

" You'll regret." Shiver went up my spine. I knew he meant it.

I opened my mouth to shout for help but he covered it and I was dragged into an alley.

Oh God he was going to try to rape me.

" Don't make this difficult." He slammed me against a wall and pressed his body against mine to stop me from thrashing around. " I dont want to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you." He tried calming me.

Yeah right. The way his fingers were digging into my arm were saying the exact opposite.

" Tell me how you know Damon." He released his hand over my mouth and I took the opportunity to scream. He slammed his hand down and I instantly tasted blood. He lowered himself to my eye level and became still as he looked into my eyes. " I'm going to release you and you aren't going to scream or run. You are going to tell me exactly what I want to know. Is that clear?"

Was he fucking kidding? I didn't know what he wanted from me but I nodded anyway.

He slowly released me and as soon as there was a bit of distance from me I kneed him in the nuts and stated to runaway. I didnt even make it out of the alley way before a pair of hands grabbed me from behind and dragged me back into the darkness.

He started to sniff me. " Vervain."

" HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could.

A blonde girl appeared a few feet in front of us. I hadn't even seen her coming.

" HELP ME!" I managed to get out before Stefan covered my mouth again.

" Stefan, what are you doing?" She looked freaked. " She's human."

" I know."

" I thought you had your craving under control." She stepped forward and tried grabbing me but Stefan swung me around.

" I do have it under control but this is about something else."

What the fuck are they talking about? Cravings? What cravings? Oh my gosh they ate cannibals. Ah fuck they were going to kill me and cook me. Hannibal Lecter style.

" Okay, what is this about?"

" It's about Damon."

" Damon? What about him?" She asked confused but then composed herself. " Look, whatever this is we need to move then. There's too many people around. Everyone heard he scream. Either let her go or we take her."

I started to scream and but it was muffled.

" Alright. We take her." Stefan said behind me.

NO! I started to kicking and thrashing around. I watched the blonde approach me and she looked down at me shamefully. " I'm sorry." I felt a blow across my head and the last thing I saw was Stefan looking down at me.


	6. The Crazies

**A/N: Hi everyone! First off let me first say how grateful I am that so many are reading my story and are reviewing it, the favs, and all the alerts. It really keeps a writer going, seriously! And second I wanted to say thanks to one of my friends, Dagmar, who read my story and gave me great compliments on it, which lifted my writer's block for this chapter. It totally inspired me so this chapter is dedicated to her. NERDS RULE! **

_**Irais**_

**P.S. please excuse any grammer or spelling mistakes, if there are any. Oh and i dont own the Vampire Diaries!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – The Crazies**

**Caroline's POV**

That's why he took her? You have to be kidding me.

People did stupid shit when going through a break up, hell I did some fucked up crap when I broke things off with Matt but Stefan took the cake. Who the hell kidnapped someone? I guess he did, that's who. I knew he was taking Elena dumping him pretty bad but this was crossing the line.

I watched as Stefan paced back and forth in front of the fireplace while the girl lay unconscious on the couch. I hope I didn't hit her too hard. She had been out for half an hour now, giver take. If Damon walked in this instant my ass would leave so fast you would think I was fucking Flash…wait are vampires faster than Flash? Anyway I was so not going to get involved in this one even though I was curious. Stefan was going to get his ass handed to him when Damon found out what he had done. I just hoped he left my name out of it.

I was still afraid of him even though I tried my hardest not to show it. Anyone would be too after all the things he did when I was human. The terror of being his plaything was still in the back of my mind whenever he entered a room. I wanted to kill him for what he had done to me but it was his blood that saved my life. That is if you called what I was a life now. Not that I hated being a vampire. I just couldn't stand the drama that came along with it. Like having to resist the urge to kill. To want to feed all the time and not being able to be around people anymore without wanting to slit their throats open and drink every drop of blood until there was nothing left. Just thinking about it gave me goosebumps. Thank god I had Stefan to help me.

I glanced again at the girl again. She looked like she tasted delicious. My mouth instantly started to water.

" Stefan I think I should go." I said quickly.

He stopped his pacing and looked at me as if realizing that I was still in the room.

" Oh right. It's better you not be here."

" Exactly." I headed out the room but stopped. Maybe I should stay. It was obvious that Stefan was unstable about the whole thing. He clearly didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted answers but he was going about it all wrong. I had helped him bring the girl here. I had to accept responsibility for my part in this even though I really didn't want to. I just couldn't leave Stefan alone to fend for himself. He clearly needed a friend right now and I needed to step up. Just like had done for me in several occasions. " On second thought I think I'll stay."

" What? No, Caroline." Stefan said tiredly. " It's going to get ugly believe me. It's better you not be here." I took off my jacket and Stefan sighed. " Fine make sure the door is locked, I don't want Damon barging in on us when he comes home."

" Stefan, he is going to find out."

" I know."

" So why bother with the door?"

" Because I want to get some information from her first before Damon has a chance to lie or deny anything. Whatever comes first."

" Huh?" I said confused.

" Just lock the door, Caroline." Said Stefan, frustrated.

" Yeesh alright alright." I had just closed the door when her heart started beating a bit faster. She was awake.

Stefan and I both faced the couch and waited. She began to stir.

**Shye's POV**

Fuck. I'm going to puke.

My head was pounding and I felt like someone was spinning me. I couldn't seem to find feeling in the rest my body. Everything seemed out of place. Please, don't let me puke. God, I hated puking. It totally grossed me out and Jackie was going to kill me if wacked all over the floor.

Jackie? Wait, she was-

Memory of what happened hit me like a bus. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. Everything around me was spinning. I couldn't make out shapes to save my life. It was a blend of colors. I crouched down and started to heive.

" Ew, is she going to puke." My ears popped as I heard someone speak.

I felt someone my hair and pulled it away from my face.

" Grab the trash bin by my desk." A man spoke.

" Here." Something dark was placed in front of me.

" I cant see." I let out.

" Did I blind her?"

Blind her?

" It's alright." The same guy said smoothing back my hair.

Bile rose in my throat and I let it out. It wasn't until I was done that I recognized the voice. Stefan. I immediately jerked away and fell to the floor. My eyesight started to shift. Shapes were starting to become clearer.

" Stay away from me!" I screamed.

" Shye, we are not going to hurt you." A shape stepped towards me and I crawled backwards until I hit something solid.

" What do you want?" I pressed my back to what felt like a wall. My vision was getting better by the second. I started to recognize the silhouette of Stefan…and the blonde. " You bitch!"

" What did I do?" She said innocently, making my blood boil.

" Caroline!" Stefan snapped.

" Are you seriously asking me that question?" Her face was becoming clearer; my vision was getting back to normal. I was in a... sitting room? Where the hell was I? The smell of burning wood hit my nostrils making me want to throw up again. I crawled with my back pressed against the wall until my arm hit something hot. My skin instantly started to burn. I screamed out in pain and pulled away from it. I had crawled right into a fireplace. I reached for one of the pokers and stood up. The room seemed to shift, making me dizzy but I kept my balance.

" Shye put it down." Said Stefan as he took a step to me.

" Back away from me!" I swung at him but he ducked and they both stepped back. " Why did you bring me here? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

" I wanted to get the truth." Answered Stefan.

" Truth about what?"

" About Damon. You being here isn-"

" Jesus Christ! You kidnapped me because of that!" My eyes scanned the room for an exit.

" We didn't kidnap you." Stefan's voice dropped. He was clearly trying to calm me down.

" Um we kind of did." The blonde, Caroline added. Stefan glared at her and she said, " Well we did."

I took a small step towards the direction of the door, hoping they hadn't notice but they did. Caroline became rigid as she narrowed her eyes at me.

" Shye, please we aren't going to hurt you. Just put the poker down before you hurt yourself."

" As if." My voice shook.

" Oh gawd! Just grab her and compel her already. Save us all the hassle." Said Caroline. " She wont be able to stop us anyway. I don't know why you are making this more difficult than it actually is."

" Vervain."

" Where?"

" The ring."

" So, just we will just take it off." Caroline shrugged and disappeared. I scanned the room for her and she was nowhere to be found. How the fuck did she do that?

" CAROLINE NO!" Stefan shouted at me and I didn't get a chance to even turn when hands engulfed me. I swung the poker and felt it connect with flesh. Caroline's flesh. The poker was sticking out just below her heart.

" Oh my God." I looked in horror at what I had done.

Caroline's shriek hurt my ears as she fell to the floor.

I ran.

I was fleeing as fast as my legs would let me. I tripped down the stairs and jumped the last 5 steps down. I looked around the dark hall for a the front door and ran to it. I was pulled the knob but nothing happened. I fidgeted with the locks with shakiy fingers but nothing happened. The door wouldn't open.

" C'mon! Please please please open." I hissed as I tried again to unlock it. It seemed forever until I heard a click. I swung the door open but was quickly slammed shut. My heart stopped beating.

Someone slammed me against the door and a body pressed against mine, Stefan. I tried pushing myself away from the door but I couldn't. Stefan was like a rock. I wasn't going anywhere.

" I cant breathe." I whimpered.

He didn't say anything. He grabbed my arms and pulled them up to the door. He started reaching for my right hand, to my ring.

" NO!" I started to thrash my body violently. Every cell in my body was screaming at me not to let him have it. A wave adrenaline hit me and I managed to lift my feet and push myself away from the door. We both fell to the floor.

I started to get up but Stafan pinned my down. He climbed on top of me and I started to scream. He covered my mouth with hands and I started punching his face, chest, and arms. Anywhere where I could reach.

"Grab her arms!" said Stafan

Arms appeared out of nowhere and pinned my arms above head. I looked up and found Caroline. Looking very much alive

Terror took hold of my body. I screamed again but was muffled by Stefan's hands.

What the fuck was she? Who were these people?

" Give me her right hand." Stefan instructed.

" It's alright I got it." Caroline said as she glared down at me.

" No, Caroline. Trust me on this."

Caroline looked at him in surprise and confusion and handed over my right arm even though I was fighting her.

Stefan removed his hands over my mouth and took the opportunity to shout, " GET OFF OF ME!"

" Shut up!" Caroline yelled at me.

" Fuck you!" I was surprised how brave my voice sounded. " LET ME GO!" I said to Stefan who was looking at my balled up fist and ring. He started to pry my fingers open. " NO! PLEASE DON'T!"

Stefan looked hesitantly at the ring and then took a deep breath and touched it. He started to scream out in pain, causing Caroline and I to jump. I watched in horror as Stefan's features started to change. His eyes became black with red veins appearing around them, his teeth seemed to grow out, like a vampire's. He looked like a monster. I become very still.

" Stefan!" Caroline screamed.

Stefan continued to touch my ring and then slowly started to pull it off of me.

" No." I whispered as I tried to pull my hand away from him but it was hopeless. The ring was off. I felt my heart crumble. Stefan's tossed the ring across the room and his feature's started to go back to normal, human.

I looked away and tears rolling down the side of my face.

" You could let her go now." Stefan said breathlessly.

" Are you alright?" She did as she was told.

" I will be."

He got off of me and grabbed me by the shoulders and sat me up.

" Look at me."

" No." I said quietly. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I didn't care what he was anymore. I wanted him dead. I spat at him face.

He closed his eyes and wiped my spit of his face. I thought for sure he was going to strike me but he didn't. He simply looked at me and elevated my chin up so our eyes could meet. I felt my whole being become solely focus on him. He was about speak when the door flew open. We broke eye contact. I felt myself become aware of my body again.

I slowly looked at the door in a daze and found a man standing there and was suddenly gone. Stefan and Caroline were no longer near me. I looked up and saw a man holding both Caroline and Stefan by the throat and threw them across the hall. Breaking parts of the banister in the process. The man turned to look at me. I recognized him.

Damon.

He came near me and touched my cheek.

" If you know what's good for you will stay down." Damon said calmly. I looked at him confused until I saw movement in the corner of my eye. Stefan was standing and Caroline was still on the floor.

" Help me." I chocked out.

Damon looked like he was in pain but then became angrily. He turned to face the others. " Get out."

Oh god he was with them.

" I did what I had to do. Katharine is out there and you weren-" Stefan said but Damon cut him off as Caroline started to get up.

" You heard what I said."

" I'm not leaving." Stefan is defiantly as he crossed his arms.

Damon looked so angrily. It made me coward back. So, he was the one in charge apparently. I was going to die here.

I started to sob. I felt all eyes on me.

" Shye," Damon's voice made me flinch. " are you hurt?"

I didn't answer. I wrapped my arms around my legs and pressed my forehead to my knees, hiding my face.

" Are you hurt?" He asked again, soothingly. " I need to know."

I didn't know what he was getting at. Why was he bothering to know whether I was hurt or not. They were going to kill me anyway so what was the point.

" Shye?" He touched my head and I hissed in pain. " I'm sorry."

I looked up at him and he did look sorry.

" Are you going to let me go?" I asked quietly.

" As soon as we get your head looked at." He swooped me up in his arms and headed for the stairs. He was carrying me like I didn't weigh anything. Like if I was a rag doll.

I felt myself start to panic as every step he took brought me farther from the front door, from my freedom.

I was going to die here.


	7. Broken Hearts Reunite

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I have been away for so long. I've been so busy with school that I haven't had the time to sit down and work on the new chapter up until now. The semester and finals are finally over so I am free to sit back and write as much as I want. And I got a laptop for my birthday which gives me more freedom to write anywhere I want when inspiration hits! So im super hyped up for that lol I hope you all like the new chapter. It felt so good to be writing Story of a Shye Rose again! Please review! And I don't own the Vampire Diaries! Pfft I wish.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Broken Hearts Reunite**

As soon as we entered the bedroom and he closed the door behind us I started to hyperventilate. I didn't give him a chance to set me down. I thrashed around in his arms, making me dizzy in the process, and landed on the bed with a yelp. I quickly crawled away from him until i hit the center of the bed post. It was stupid to stop here but I couldn't seem to bring myself to go anywhere else.

He had wanted me on the bed for a reason. He was going to rape me whether I was on the bed or on the floor. I was all to aware that I was too weak to fight him. I could barely keep my head up as it were. There was no point to try to fight him off. I knew if I tried I would lose in less than a second. I was his for the taking. I was dead. My breathing started to pick up.

I held on to the bedpost with both hands.

"Shye- " I flinched as he spoke and tucked my head into my arm. My whole body was shaking like a leaf. I tried focusing on calming my breathing. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Yeah right.

I felt my heart gain speed, like a heart attack, what I imagined a heart attack feeling like. My breathing became rapid. I felt like I was dying…I was having a panic attack.

" No! No!" I let out. I scrunched into a ball and started to see black spots. I was going to pass out…or die.

" Shye." He grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look at him, making my heart race all that more. " What's wrong?" He looked panicked.

" Please…. Don't" I said between gasping breaths. I tried pushing his hands off of me but he held on. " DON'T!"

" What's wrong?" He was searching my eyes and body for an answer but I couldn't speak anymore. My breathing wouldn't let me. " Where are you hurt?" He started moving me this way and that trying to find what was wrong with me. I flinched when his fingers found the spot of burnt skin on my arm. He immediately looked over it. " Shit! Im sorry." He started leaning closer to examine it. My breathing was becoming painful. I kicked him.

He looked surprised and backed off. He watched me in desperation.

I looked at everything in the room but him. I was about to black out at any moment. I was about to close my eyes and let it happen when I felt cold hands on my face. My eyes fluttered open. Damon was right in front me. There was barely any space between us. He was that close.

My hands went to his to peel them off of me but stopped when I touched him.

His hands weren't hurting me. He was trying to help me.

Why?

I looked into Damon's eyes in confusion as my breathing started to burn my throat. He seemed to know what was going on with me. His face said it clearly. I had no idea how I knew that.

"You are going to be alright." He whispered as his hands moved slowly down my neck.

I should have freaked out but I didn't. I kept on watching him.

"Watch my chest." He said gently. "See how my chest slowly rises and falls?" I did as he said and answered with a nodded. "Try to do the same."

I shook my head. The spots were clouding my vision. I should have passed out by the now.

"Try." Both our hands were resting on my neck. His thumbs were on hollow part of my neck. His hands started moving down to my chest. I looked at him in alarm. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please, trust me." He said slowly. His hands kept moving down and stopped just above my breasts, both our hands rose and fells rapidly with each breath I took.

"Shye, watch my chest." I hesitated but did as he instructed. His black button up shirt had a few buttons opened revealing his pale skin. "Now, match every breath I take to yours."

Was he serious? How is that going to help me?

He must have read the skepticism in my face because he said, "I know, easier said than done. But try." His cold hands were covering my whole chest, I wondered if he felt how hard and fast my heart was beating. "Now, breathe." He inhaled slowly and I tried doing the same but I couldn't. "It's okay. Try again. We'll get there." He grabbed my right hand and pressed it to his chest. "Feel, now breathe."

I felt a little unnerved by the action. The tips of my fingers were barely touching some of his skin. I wanted to pull away but I didn't. The black spots were starting to become bigger. I wanted them to take me already. I closed my eyes and was shaken back and forth..

"Don't, don't close your eyes." Damon said franticly. His grip on my arm tightened.

I nodded and we continued. I don't know for how long we sat there trying to get me back to normal. Half an hour maybe. It wasn't until my breathing was finally decreasing to a normal rate that Damon let my hands go. A minute later I started up again and we had to start all over. He didn't let go of my hands until my breathing was completely normal. We sat there looking at each other.

I saw the corner of his mouth start to twitch up. He wanted to smile. I finally snatched my hands away from him. He looked confused.

I was about to thank him for what he had done but as soon as I opened my mouth I realized what I was about to do. I was going to thank the man who was holding me here. I snapped my mouth shut a started going back to my original spot. As soon as I felt the bedpost on my back I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and hid my face in my lap.

I felt shaky and uneasy by my post panic attack. This was the second episode I had in the past few days. And the first time I have ever been brought out of one. I was never able to do that. My family and doctors for that matter have tried methods but they have never worked. My panic attacks were always horrible so I always welcomed the black outs but Damon…he helped me, he stopped it. Why?

I felt his eyes on me. I was starting to wonder what he was going to do with me when I realized the possibilities were too horrible to be wondering about. I tried thinking about something else when I heard footsteps, his footsteps. He was walking around the room. He was opening cabinets and the shutting them. What was he doing? Probably looking for something to tie me with.

Shivers went up my spine.

What was wrong with him? I had done nothing to him!. I was a good person. I was hardly ever rude to anyone that didn't deserve it. Old people loved me. I volunteered at a retirement center whenever I could! I loved animals and i never littered. I'm respectful to my parents. I never gave them crap when I was in high school, well not always. There was that one time I through that house party… and stole the car… and showed up drunk to school… but other than I was a good kid. I recycle dammit!

So, why me?

I've never seen these people before in my whole life. Was I a random act of violence? No I couldn't be. Stefan had been asking me how I knew Damon…and about my ring. They took my ring. Oh god.

A cloud of sadness settled over me. I loved that ring. I was never to take it off. I was supposed to keep it on at all times. I was instructed…well i wasn't instructed but I felt like I should never take it off. It was part of who I was. My grandmother gave it to me when I was younger and I never took it off…

Fresh tears clouded my vision. I closed my eyes and started to cry silently. I didn't want Damon to see how battered I was. God, I was so drained. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve any of this. It wasn't fair.

I wonder what Jackie was doing right now. I had no idea what time it was but i was sure it was late. She was probably going crazy worried about me. She was always good at worrying. I couldn't imagine how she was reacting now. She was constantly looking after me and now I've gone and gotten myself kidnapped and soon to be murdered. I'm so stupid. Maybe I did deserve this. This is what I get for being reckless and meeting a creepy guy at night in a town I'm barely starting to get familiar with. I'd seen so many lifetime movies to know how bad of an idea that was but I still went. IDIOT!

Jackie would have to break the news to my parents. They would be devastated. Their only daughter murdered. It will kill them. They didn't deserve to get news like that after all I put them through in the past 3 years.

I don't know for long how I was crying when I felt a presence behind me.

"I need to clean out your wound." Damon spoke. "Would you mind scooting a bit closer so I could see what I'm doing?"

I didn't answer. I heard him place some items on a table and felt the bed shift. He had sat on the edge on the mattress.

"Shye, if I don't clean it out it will become infected." Damon said evenly.

What the fuck did he care if my arm became infected. He was going to do whatever the hell he wanted with me and then kill me. So, what did it matter? What, he didn't want to see an ugly burn while he did whatever he was going to do to me? If so, he could go and fuck himself.

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be." He said…sadly. What the fuck did he have to be sad about? I was the one that was about to be murdered. He was sick! I shifted even farther away from him. "Right." The mattresses tipped again and felt him hovering inches from me " I don't want to hurt you but if that's what I have to do to clean out that burn that's what I'm going to do. So decide. Move or I'll do it for you."

A chill went up my spine.

I lifted my head slowly, trying not to make myself sick from the dizziness, and turned back to look at my kidnapper. His light blue eyes were completely focused on me. He looked angry.

He kept glaring at me for what seemed like an eternity and I did the same. I wanted to know every inch of my murder's face, The man who would take my life.

I knew the other two downstairs weren't going to kill me. It was obvious Damon was in charge. He radiated power and something else that I couldn't quite place. His eyes were hypnotizing. I've never seen anyone with eyes like his. It was overwhelming. I didn't realize I was leaning towards him until he jumped off the bed in alarm. What the hell was I trying to do?

I watched as he turned his back to me and muttered something to himself and then turned to the table with a medium size white box and contents surrounding. "Sit on the edge of bed." I was so busy trying to figure out what the box was that when he spoke I jumped.

I ignored his command and didn't move.

"I meant what I said." He moved some items around on the table. "I'll move you and I don't care if you struggle. You will sit on the edge of the bed whether you like it or not."

When I didn't move he stopped what he was doing and turned to look down at me. After a long minute I did as I was told, never taking my eyes off of him, and crawled to the edge of the bed. I wiped angrily away at any tears that were left behind on my my feet hit the floor all I wanted to do was to run away but I didn't. I took a deep breath and suddenly smelled rubbing alcohol. I finally realized what was on the table. It was a first aid kit. He was opening little packages and putting them to the side. I looked up in surprise. He had been serious about cleaning my wound. I thought he had been lying. He grabbed one of the gauze pads and applied some white liquid to it and turned to me.

He started reaching for my arm. A wave of pure white anger washed over me and raised my hand to strike him but I was stopped. I blinked and Damon was holding my wrist. I gasped in surprise. It had happened so fast. I hadn't seen him react or his arm move to stop me. His fingers looked snow next to my lightly tanned skin. Hasn't he heard of the sun?

I tried taking back my wrist but I couldn't. I don't even think that Damon had that noticed I was trying to get loose. He was that strong. He only he stared down at my hand. "Do it. Just kill me." I hissed out.

He looked taken back and let go of my wrist as if I had burned him.

He glared at me and looked away. He looked around the bedroom like he wanted to shout… or kill something. I guess I was about to get my wish. He went to one of the far windows and just looked out. He ran his hands through his hair as he breathed in heavily. He looked furious. He stood there for an hour it seems. He looked like a statue, a dangerous statue.

I was about to crawl back to the center of the bed when he let out a growl and with a swipe of his hand threw a desk across the room.

I stood up ready to flee.

"I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU!" He yelled. I blinked and he was suddenly in front of me. His hands were an inch away from my face. Fear froze me in place. This was it. He looked hesitant but then his hands made contact with my face…he was caressing me.

I should have tried to run at that moment but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I didn't want to run. Something in me seemed to snap. I leaned into his hands. Enjoying his skin against mine. The way he looked at me made me want to cry and hold him at the same time. His eyes seemed to be shouting at me. They were sad and desperate, something I had come to get used to seeing every time I looked into the mirror.

" Shye." He said my name so soft and lovingly. "I've missed you so much."

He was getting closer to me. His face was less than an inch away from mine. "I'm so sorry for what I did. For this. For everything." He breathed into me. "I love you." I closed my eyes and leaned into him. I could taste his breath, so familiar and sweet. I could feel his lips grazing mine when something in my brain clicked and registered what was happening.

The joy I had been feeling was suddenly replaced by fear. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I placed my hands on his chest and pushed as hard as I could. He staggered back in surprise.

What the hell was I doing? I was going to let him kiss me…I had wanted him to kiss me. Being close to him had seemed so... "What did you do to me!" I backed away from him. "Did you drug me?"

"No, Shye, listen to me- "He started to approach me but I backed away.

What kind of sick fucking game was this? He was playing with my head somehow. Trying to kiss me like that, telling me he loved me. It was obvious he was insane and thought I was someone else.

That's why I was here. It all made sense now.

"No, you listen." I said while trying to smooth out my voice. It kept shaking. " You don't love me. You have me mixed up with someone else. I'm not her. I'm not who you think I am. Please, let me go."

Damon shook his head, "Shye-

"Yes! That's my name. Shye. Shye Rose!" I said desperately trying to make him understand. "I'm – I'm from California and I've never lived anywhere else until now. Um, I've never been or even heard of Mystic Falls up until two weeks ago. I came here with my art class. I've never met you before. The first time I saw you was on my birthday. You stopped a man from hurting me. Do you remember that? That's the first time we ever met!" My voice shook. I raked my brain for something else but I was coming up blank. I was too scared to think. "You ha- have me confused with som someone else!"

My body was starting to shake.

Damon had remained still while I spoke. He just looked at me.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until he spoke. "Where's your ring, Shye?"

I was confused for a moment and then realized what he was talking about. I touched the finger I used to wear my ring on and instantly felt sorrow, again. "Why?"

Damon didn't answer. He waited for me to answer his question first. He hadn't even been listening to me. He hadn't processed anything I had said. I felt my body start to surrender. "Stefan took it from me." My voice broke. " Isn't that what you wanted him to do?"

He looked upset. "No." I was about to speak but he interrupted me. "You will get it back." He approached me again. "I know how much you love that ring. It will be back on your finger soon enough." He took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "Look at me."

I looked up hesitantly until our eyes met.

"I don't want to do this." I could taste his breath again.

"Then don't." I didn't want to beg for my life but I couldn't help saying it. I didn't want to die.

We stared at one another until I felt my whole being centered on Damon. Like I was being pulled to him but I wasn't moving. It was tunnel vision. All I saw and wanted to hear was Damon.

" You are safe and will not be frightened anymore" He said evenly.

I found myself repeating his command. " Im safe. I'm not frightened anymore."

" You will go to sleep."

" I will sleep."

I felt my body being guided to the bed. I watched Damon, like a zombie, uncovered the bed and turned to me and took off my jacket, he motioned to the bed I lazily climbed in. I laid on my side and Damon took off my shoes before covered me with the blankets.

" You will not leave this room until I say otherwise." He said as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

" I will not leave this room."'

We broke eye contact and I suddenly felt aware of everything else again. Damon started with the first aid kit again.

"Does your arm hurt badly?" He asked concerned.

I hadn't thought all that much about my burn since I was more preoccupied with…being here. But it did hurt now. "Yes."

"I thought so." He disappeared out of the room and heard water running. I was about to look where he'd gone when he walked into the room again. "This might sting at first but it will get better." He sat on the bed. His back was touching the front of my legs. "Extend your arm." He moved the small table with the first aid kit and small bowl of water closer to the bed. I did as he wanted me to do. I watched every move he made with ease.

"Ready?" He had damp towel in his hand.

I licked my lips. "Is it going to hurt a lot?"

He something in his eyes shifted. He no longer wore a poker face. He looked sad, I think.

"I know how sensitive you are whenever you scrape yourself up, even though this isn't an ordinary scrape, but yes. It will hurt."

"Oh." I looked at my arm. My burnt skin looked pretty disgusting. I wonder if it will scar. "How did you know that? That I'm really sensitive."

He didn't answer me. He looked away and started to apply some ointment on the damp towel and turned back to me. "Lucky guess. Ready?"

"Not really." I admitted and took a deep breath. "Okay go."

He pressed the cold towel on my arm and fought the urge to scream.

_**Damon Salvatore's POV**_

I closed the door quietly behind me. I didn't want to wake her. She had fallen fast asleep after I had fixed her arm and gave her something for the pain. I hated that I had to leave her. I couldn't just stay up here and stare at her until she woke though. I had to deal with the dynamic duo. Better get out of the way before she was conscious.

I was starting to head down the hall but the sound of her steady heart beating stopped me. Even with a few feet and a wall between us I could still here it clearly. I loved that sound. I had missed and longed to hear it every day since I left her. I still couldn't believe she was here. It seemed surreal, like a dream. I had fantasized so many times of having her in my bed but not like this. I was always in the bed with her, happy and content, in my fantasizes I had never left her.

I went to my bedroom door and went to open it but froze. I shouldn't. I had left her for a reason. I wasn't good for her. What if I hurt her again? I hadn't meant to the first time but it could happen once more. She was safe and better off without me now…but here she was. It's what I had been wanting for the past 3 years now. Maybe I could just look at her and maybe talk to her a little bit. Find out how she really is doing. My mind started to play out the scenario and I knew it wouldn't go the way I would want it to go.

She wouldn't be scared anymore but she would be suspicious and confused about why she couldn't leave, why she couldn't be at home…where did she live? Did she live alone? She said she came here with her art class?...she was still pursuing her dream. She hadn't given up. I beamed. That's my girl.

My smile disappeared as soon as it had come on. This was wrong. She shouldn't be here! I had been planning on leaving town tonight knowing I wouldn't be able to be in the same town as her. I couldn't stop thinking about her and remembering everything we ever said to each other, the moments of pure bliss, her kisses, her eyes, her laugh, how soft her skins is, the funny face she makes when she thinks something is stupid but doesn't want to be rude and say something wrong, the day I hurt her and decided to leave her… seeing her again at Mystic Grill. I think about her every day, there hasn't been a day that passes by that her face doesn't appear in my mind. Right before I go to sleep I see her face again. I see her lying next to me. I'm holding her and she has her arms wrapped around my stomach. Her head is resting on my chest. Our legs are wrapped around each other's. We are just holding each other. Like we used to. I see that every night. I knew if I had stayed in town I would have wanted to see her, even from a far but I knew it would eventually lead to something more. I would probably start to follow her, maybe even talk to her, and god knows what. I had no self-control around her. I had proven that time and time again. She knew that too, she used to anyway. She used to think it was endearing. She used to say that being truly in love meant not having self-control at all. I remember the first time she said that to me.

I had been walking her home from one her friend's party and she was pretty drunk. She had been rambling on about nothing special but I hung on to every word she said. I was falling for her at the time and didn't know it yet. Things were simpler then.

I tore myself away the door, making my game plan. Tear Stefan and Caroline to pieces, wait for Shye to wake up and compel her. She wasn't going to remember being her, she wasn't going to remember every being hurt, she wasn't going to remember me, again.

I ignored the pain of that thought and quickly made my way towards the stairs. Stefan and Caroline were going to pay. No one touches Shye.


	8. Hurting a Rose

_**A/N: Hiya everyone! I hope everybody's holiday was as fun as mine. I had so much fun with my family. I had started this chapter while I was watching the Vampire Diaries marathon and the Masquerade episode was playing. Damon is so damn hot! Of course most of you already knew that lol I just can't get enough of that man. YUM! Hopefully he makes an appearance in my dream tonight. Fingers crossed!**_

_**P.S. Song mentioned is I've Been Loving You Too Long – Otis Redding**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7 – Hurting a Rose**

_**Damon Salvatore's POV**_

"I told you I wasn't leaving you!" Caroline's shrill voice felt like nails on a chalk board. I was barely starting to seek them out when I heard her. She had made it too easy. She was so damn loud.

I grabbed the nearest chair and broke off one of its legs quickly and quietly. I made my way to them. Caroline was the closest to the door, she had barely sensed me when I reached her. I slammed the splintered leg through her chest, purposely missing her heart, and covered her mouth as she screamed.

I turned to Stefan, "You have a lot of explaining to do." Caroline screamed louder as I twisted the leg around.

Stefan looked appalled and started to approach us. " Ah! I wouldn't do that."

"Dammit Damon!" He yelled. "Let her go! She didn't do anything. It was all me."

"Liar." I dug the leg deeper. Caroline's knees gave out from under her. She couldn't handle the pain. I had to hold her up. "This isn't going to go well for her if you don't tell me the truth, Stefan. I will kill her. Do you understand me?"

He said nothing.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes!"

"Good." I pulled the leg out of Caroline and tried to ignore her whimpering as I grabbed her by the neck. "Now, let's start off with the most important question. Shall we? Why is Shye hurt?"

Stefan started to answer but I interrupted him. "And please choose your words carefully."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at me. "She accidently burned herself with the fireplace."

" Really? She had to be on the ground to do that. How did she get there?" I tightened my hold on Caroline's neck out of anger. "She has bruises on her shoulder and the side of her head is swollen to the size of a tennis ball. Did she accidently do that to herself too? What the fuck did you do to her Stefan?"

"The bruises were from the night before."

My blood boiled. "What night before?"

"Let Caroline go first." Stefan said defiantly.

"You are in no position to be making demands, baby brother. Now, answer my question."

He looked at Caroline and then at me, and sighed. "The night you ran into her at Mystic Grill I noticed you…became more aggravated…you were on edge. I knew it was because of her. I tried talking to you about it but you wouldn't tell me anything so I decided to follow her. I didn't intend to talk to her. I just wanted to know who she was. I was worried she would be a distraction from what we needed to do. So, I went back to the bar and followed her home. I watched her until…" Stefan became quiet.

"Until what?" I asked impatiently.

"She started screaming on the floor. I had thought she was passed out. Her friend came just as it was happening. I helped carry Shye inside; apparently she was having an episode. A panic attack of a sort. A few hours later we heard her thrashing around in bed, crying and screaming. I had to hold her down. That's why she has bruises. I gave them to her."

Panic attack? So, she's had had one before? How long had this been going on?

My anger increased. I should have known all of this.

"How long were you there for?" I gritted my teeth.

"Two days. She was out that long." Stefan answered. "I heard you two upstairs. She was having another episode, wasn't she?"

I didn't bother answering him. He already knew. "What do you mean she was out that long?"

"She was…catatonic. It's the only way I can explain it. She would slip in and out of consciousness but when she was awake…she wasn't all there."

" What? What the fuck does that mean."

"She wouldn't speak or eat. She didn't even acknowledge anything or anyone. She would just stare out. It was like she had checked out." Stefan explained.

I tried to process what Stefan had said but I couldn't. I couldn't picture Shye like that. I wouldn't. "What happened to her head?"

"I knocked her out to bring her here." Stefan answered automatically.

Caroline started whimpering. She was trying to say something.

Every fiber in my being wanted to rip him apart. I threw Caroline to the side and threw myself at Stefan but he had expected it. We grabbed onto each other and flew across the foyer until we hit a wall and fell to the floor. I quickly got up and grabbed him from the neck but he caught me off guard by kicking me in the stomach, it caused me to stager back in pain. He quickly stood up and pushed me against the wall. I pushed him back but after a few blows from the both of us I was pinned against the wall.

I couldn't even fight him. I didn't want to. All I saw was Shye's face…scared.

"She isn't worth it, Damon!" Stefan shouted as his elbow dug into my neck.

I looked down at him and said, "Isn't worth what?" I managed to let out.

"Isn't worth this, us fighting. Being distracted from what needs to be done. To kill Katherine. And - "

I kicked myself off the wall and punched Stefan in the face. He fell to the floor in a thud. I stood over him. "I would give my life and yours for her. You don't know that girl. And never will. Tonight is the last time you will ever go near her. She will go back home as if nothing had happened. And it will be the end of it. Do you understand me? If you go near her again, or you touch her, or even think about her I will go to Elena and chop her up into little pieces and give them to you as a present."

Stefan vamped out and tackled me down. " Don't you dare touch Elena!"

"We'll call it even. You hurt Shye and I'll kill the woman you love."

"Why are you doing this, Damon?" He growled. "What's so special about her? Huh? Tell me!"

"You wouldn't begin to understand!"

"Then make me understand. You've been out of it since you saw her. You no longer care about doing anything except being drunk all day long. That's why I brought her here. To understand. To get answers because i obviously cant get them from you. So talk to me!"

"Get the fuck off me, Stefan." I pushed him off and he almost hit a nearby table. "Don't act like you suddenly care about my well-being. You only care about killing Katherine so you could get back together with your precious Elena and you need my help to do it."

"That's not true-"

"Don't bother denying it Stefan. It's exactly what you are after. I would have helped you just for the pleasure of killing Katherine but now…" I stood up and dusted myself off. "You could deal with Katherine and the pain of not having Elena. You should not have pushed me. You should have never brought Shye into this."

"You left me no other alternative." Stefan said as he stood up.

"Yeah you big jerk!" Caroline had already recovered. She was glaring daggers at me. "Stefan did mean anything by it. He was just-"

"SHUT UP CAROLINE!" I yelled. She looked like she about to say something but thought better of it and remain quiet. I turned to Stefan again and asked, "Where's Shye's ring? Give it to me."

He shook his head. "No, I'm giving it back to you, to her."

"You have ten seconds before I force you to give it to me."

"Force me. I don't care. I'm not giving you my mother's wedding ring to give to her!"

I grabbed him by the collar. "She was my mother too if you recall. That ring was going to me. So it's mine and I have every right to give it to anyone of my choosing. So hand it over Stefan. I don't have time or the patience for this."

"No!" Stefan yelled. "You could threaten me all you want but I'm not handing it to you to give to her. I hid it. You will never find it."

I went to the fireplace and grabbed the poker. I was about to shove it into Stefan's chest when a scream broke out.

I didn't think. I just ran to her.

**A Week Later**

**10:26am**

"Can anyone tell me what is wrong with this picture?" The man, Mr. Gaston, pointed to the painting on the floor.

The students zoomed in on the painting. Everyone looked focused and confused, all but one. The students were standing and walking in circles around the painting but she remained sitting on the floor against the tree, looking relaxed and amused by her peers. She had a sketch book on her lap and was drawing without looking at the page. She looked so at ease here.

"It's the canvas." She answered.

Every pair of eyes turned in her direction and then back at the painting.

"Please elaborate." Gaston said snottily in that thick accent of his. He obviously wasn't happy that she had figured it out so fast.

She stood up and walked to the painting. "Well, the pastels. They aren't sticking all that well to the foundation. You could clearly see the color palette of the canvas. The paper that was used was all wrong for the supplies that were used for this piece." She said it so casually as she took a closer look at the drawing and the rest of the students did the same as her fingers grazed the canvas. "See here. It's a clear marking of it." The students looked and started to nod in unison.

"Dude, I totally missed that." Her friends nudged her. "So badass, Shye."

Shye smiled shyly and shrugged. Her long brown hair flapped in the wind; bring her scent in my direction. I couldn't help but inhale it in. To feel her scent swirling around me felt like ecstasy. It was almost unbearable but this is why I had come back, to see her.

I knew what it would do to me if I saw her but I decided to come anyway. I couldn't last another hour without seeing how she was. I tried staying away but I couldn't do it. It was a hundred times worse than the first I had left. It was like she was engraved permanently in my blood. Every waking moment all I saw was her now. It had become a problem. I had started to hallucinate her in everything I did.

"Good work Miss. Rose its nice to see that you are still trying to show off even after all the classes you've missed." Gaston snapped.

Shye looked taken back but said nothing. She only looked down and walked to where she was sitting before and started sketching again.

I wanted to go over to Gaston and slice his throat open but I held back. I didn't want to cause a scene and scare her.

I walked quietly behind the bush and tree bend until I was directly a few feet behind her. Everyone was so preoccupied around Gaston that they didn't notice me, not that I was walking out in the open. I was completely concealed but still. It never failed to shock me how dense humans were. I could kill half of them in less than a second and they still wouldn't notice that something was amiss unless one of them tripped over a body, then they would notice.

Shye was so immense in the drawing she didn't notice her best friend sit next to her.

"Don't let him bring you down, Shye. You know how the French could be."

Shye glanced up. " Jackie don't stereo-type but yes I know what you mean. I wasn't even trying to show-off. You know I wasn't trying to do that right?"

"Yeah, of course."

The wind picked up again and blew Shye's hair back, revealing a now fading bruise on the side of her forehead.

"Then why is he on my ass now? I thought he liked me. I mean it wasn't my fault that I've been out with the flu all this week. Does he think I wanted to be in bed all day and night puking my guts out? Because I sure as he didn't want to. I wanted to be here. Learning, drawing, enjoying the fresh air but instead I was stuck at home the whole time. You saw how miserable I was."

"Yeah I know but he doesn't know that." Jackie whispered.

"Well he should. I tried explaining that to him but I know he doesn't believe me. He said I looked perfectly fine when I spoke to him a last week but I have no idea what he is talking about. I didn't even see him last week and I tried explaining that to him too but he got all upset and said I was calling him a liar. I don't know Jackie. I think he just hates me." Shye threw her hands in surrender. "You know what, I think I'm heading home. I'm too depressed to stay for the whole lecture."

Jackie looked worried. "Are you sure? I mean, I get that you are upset but you've already missed so much. You shouldn't be skipping out."

Shye started packing her stuff into her messenger bag and stood up. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll see you at home, okay."

"Can you remember your way back? You know we are supposed to use the buddy system. Shye is something else bothering you? Because I could ditch too if you want me to come with you."

" No, you don't need to do that. I just need some alone time is all. And I won't get off the trailer so don't worry." Shye kissed Jackie's cheek and smiled. I knew Shye well enough to know that she was just trying to make Jackie feel better. She clearly was upset about something "See you in a few."

"Okay if you are sure. Bye." Jackie said and watched Shye leave the group until she disappeared behind a family of trees.

I stayed staring at Jackie for a moment. I remembered the morning I brought Shye back. Jackie had been pacing back and forth with a cellphone in hand in the living room. She had called the police but they had been no help. They had told her they had to wait at least 72 hours before declaring someone missing. It had driven her insane.

When I knocked on the front door she had rushed to it. I didn't even give her a chance to speak. I had compelled her to invite me. I hadn't seen her in years, excluding that night in Mystic Grill, but she still looked the same. Some of her feature had matured but very much the same. Same long blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and always a revealing piece of garment. She was always so proud to show off her body. She had always loved the attention.

"Hello Jackie, it's been a long time." I remembered saying as I closed the door behind me without breaking eye contact.

"How do you know my name?" She said in a daze.

I didn't bother answering her. I had led her to the living room and motioned for her to sit. Her eyes were swollen and red, she had been crying. "Shye is alright. You don't have to worry about her. She will be back this afternoon."

"Where was she? Where is she?"

"Don't worry about that. She will be here in a couple of hours. But I have a few questions for you before Shye arrives."

She stared at me and waited for me to continue. I felt odd being here, being with Jackie. It was like I was having déjà vu, the last time I had seen Jackie I was compelling her. I was leaving and erasing everyone's memory of me, to protect Shye. I had disliked Jackie back then and the feeling was still was very much the same. She didn't deserve to have Shye as a friend. Jackie was whore and too self-observed to be anyone's friend. I never understood why Shye stuck by her but she did. It was obvious that Shye loved Jackie as a sister and would do anything for her. So I never pushed the subject.

"I need to know everything that has happened to Shye in the past three years."

Jackie blinked in confusion and asked, "Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Ok. I don't know where to start."

That made two of us. I wracked my brain but I knew I should get the question that was bothering me the most out of the way.

"How long has Shye been having episodes?" I asked hesitantly.

"Three years." She answered robotically.

I stayed with her for five hours. It would have been longer if i hadn't been worried about what the compulsion would have done to her mind. It was dangerous to compel someone for hours at a time but I had been desperate for information. I asked question after question. Some of the answers were hard to hear but I needed to know.

Guilt and anger seemed to swallow me whole after that. I went back to the mansion dreading what I knew I would fine but hoping it was somehow different.

When I opened my bedroom door Stefan was standing by the window looking ashamed. Shye was on the floor next to him. Whimpering, rocking herself back and forth with her hands wrapped around her knees. The look on her face was pure desperation.

"I tried to move her but she would scream every time I touched her." Stefan tried to explain but I didn't bother to even acknowledge him. I walked over to Shye and bent down to her level.

Her hair was covering her face and shoulders completely. It was like a veil blocking her for from the rest of us. I couldn't believe how long her hair was. The last time I had seen her hair was barely touching her shoulders.

"Shye." I said her name as gently as I could as to not to scare her but she still flinched as I spoke. " Shye, it's too cold for you to be sitting on the ground, especially by the window, you could catch a cold. Do you want to get sick?"

She stopped rocking back and forth and slowly looked up at me. Her eyes were bloodshot. She too had been crying. She shook her head in response.

"No, I know you hate being sick. We should get you back to bed and until you warm. You know what's going to happen?"

She looked confused but shook her head again.

"You are going to go home." I held my breath for her reaction.

There was twinkle of familiarity in her eyes but it was quickly gone as soon as it had appeared.

"Damon, are you sure that's the best idea considering-" Stefan started to speak.

"Do you think it's the best idea to voice your concern after what you've cause?" I asked in an evened out tone as to not alarm Shye.

I didn't wait for Stefan's response. I slowly approached Shye, her eyes watched my every move, and wrapped my hands under her knees and back and carried her to the bed without protest. I set her down and covered her with the blanket. I was turning away from her when she captured my hand.

The movement, the touch, was so unexpected that I jerked back in surprise. She looked up at me in confusion but said nothing. I sat on the bed and waited for her to do it again but she didn't move. She didn't reach out. I wanted so desperately for her to do so but she just stayed still staring at me in wonderment.

"Damon." She said my name, making my dead heart jump.

"Yes?"

Her eyes glazed over and she shook her head. She laid down on the bed with her back to me. Cutting me off of whatever is that she had wanted from me.

My heart sank.

I felt Stefan's presence still in the room and my blood boiled.

"Get out." I said evenly.

I heard him move to the door but stopped.

"I am sorry, Damon. If I would have known…"

" I said get out."

He stayed in the door way for a moment and then left.

"Boy, don't be careless! Watch where you step!" Gaston's booming voice snapped me out of my reverie. Jackie was no longer on the floor. She had joined the rest of the class and was starting at Gaston.

Gaston was scolding some kid because he had stepped on some pencils.

I turned away from the scene and started to follow Shye's scent. I didn't have to walk very much before I saw her. She was walking impossibly slow. She was kicking leaves and looking up at the tree branches as she walked. She was in no hurry to get home. She just wanted to be alone, like she had said.

I tried shrugging off the guilt for the trouble I caused Shye. Once I had returned her home I compelled her and Jackie with the story that Shye had been out with the flu and was too sick to go out and speak to anyone. The injury in her head and arm was caused by a clumsy accident. I couldn't let them remember what had happened. I didn't have any other choice.

I started to hear faint music. I was confused for a minute trying to find the source but realized it was coming from Shye a second later. She had her headphones in place. They were completely concealed by her hair but the wind had thrown her hair back for a moment and showed the white cords going up to her ears. I immediately recognized the song when Shye sang out the words, "…is growing stronger now. As you become haven to me."

I stopped walking. Why was she singing that song? Did she… I didn't dare finish that thought. I knew it was impossible.

"I don't want to stop now." She sang as she continued to walk down the trail. "With my life…"

She was swinging her arms back and forth like there was no care in the world. Shye wasn't a great singer. In fact she was horrible but that known fact never stopped her from belting out an uneven shaky tune. She loved to sing and didn't care that she sucked at it. There had been many occasions where she would just burst into song at random. Everyone hated when she did it but I loved it. It was the sweetest thing. She especially loved to sing this song but she only sang it when we were together, alone.

We were in the back seat of my car when this song first started playing. She was lying on top of me, making little circles on my arm with her finger; her head was resting on my chest.

"You like this?" I remembered her looking up at me in surprise.

" Yeah, why? What's with the face?"

"I just wouldn't have pegged you as an oldies fan." She grinned, revealing her dimples.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh I'm a fan alright."

"Really? What's your favorite song?" She kissed my arm.

"It's hard to only pick one but this," I paused to let her hear the music. "is definitely top five."

I ran my hands through her hair and she closed her eyes and moaned. She loved when I ran my fingers through her hair. She reached up and captured my lips. Her kiss was unbelievably soft and gentle, something I wasn't used to. I felt overwhelmed by it.

"I like it too." She said as we parted. "It's so beautiful and sad."

"Yeah it is." I ran my thumb through her bottom lip. Her lips were so bruised and swollen from the kisses we had been sharing earlier.

"Hello?" Her voice shattered my memory, bringing me back to the present.

She was holding her headphones in her hand now and looking in my direction.

"Hello?" She said once again and took a step forward. "Is someone there?" She was looking directly at me. I knew she couldn't see where I was. I was well hidden yet she was speaking to me. She started digging through her messenger bag franticly. "Shit, c'mon." She continued to dig until she finally came up with a small pink canister and pointed it in my direction. It was pepper spray. "I know you are out there!"

I could smell fear radiating from her. How the hell did she know I was here? I was careful. I was…stupid. I should have known I couldn't just follow her and be with her from afar. She had always had a knack for knowing when I was trying to sneak up on her and apparently her intuition hadn't changed. It brought a smile to my face.

I was about to step out of the tree bend when a new scent hit me.

"Mmm, she looks yummy." Her voice made me freeze. "Can I join?"

I turned around and faced her.

"Hello Damon."

"Hello Katherine."


	9. Being Shye

**Hiya Everyone! I really hope you enjoy the new chapter. It was a little tricky to write but I hope all like it. Please review! **

**Irais**

Chapter 8 – Being Shye

Shye's POV

7:09pm

"What the fuck?" I said to my reflection. I had black mascara and eye liner running down my face. It was as if I had been crying or something. I felt weak, I felt drained. I took a closer look in the mirror and winced. I had craned my neck to the side and pain shot through me. My hand automatically went to my neck but winced once more. It felt tender.

I had woken up a few minutes ago to a deserted house. I had no idea how I had gotten here, i was just…here. The last thing I remember was sitting up against a tree sketching and listening to Gaston's lecture but after that there's nothing. I tried to remember but I couldn't. It was just blank. Empty.

I pulled my hair out of the way to inspect my neck and found a small bruise forming. "How…?" I ran a finger gently over it. I had two rows of multiple bumps or…holes in the bruise. "What the hell did I do?"

I opened the medicine cabinet looking for some kind of ointment to put on my neck but found none. I could have sworn I had some. I grabbed a face towel and ran it under the faucet and applied it on my neck. I was about to clean my makeup off when I noticed my clothes.

I had been wearing a different outfit when I had left the house. "What the hell?" I looked down at my shirt and jeans. No, i was definitely not wearing these before.

What is going?

I looked at my reflection in confusion and horror. Why couldn't I remember getting here? The bruise? The clothes? I ran back to my bedroom. I needed to call Jackie, anybody. I was starting to shake. How can someone not remember a big chunk of their day?

"Where is it?" I was looking for my messenger bag but it was nowhere in sight. My blackberry was in there, I think. It was where I last remember putting it away before art class started.

"Fuck!" I screamed as a knot started to form in my throat. I feel like I'm going insane.

Please no no no no!

I knew it was a strong possibility that I was losing my mind. My past history and my little episode in the beginning of the month is evidence enough that something is definitely not right with me. I didn't want to end up in a loony bin but I knew that's where I was headed if I didn't get it together. I couldn't tell anyone about this, especially Jackie because she would just freak and tell my parents, and they would probably haul me off to some psychiatric ward or I don't know what.

I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself but looking at the mess I had done to my room sent me over the edge. I screamed as I threw some contents that were on my vanity table onto the floor. I wanted to pull my hair out. "What is wrong with me!"

I fell to the floor and started to cry. The knot in my throat grew bigger and painful. I wanted to scream so loud that everything I felt would pour out of me and disappear and leave me empty but I couldn't. I felt suffocated and backed up into a corner. I am going crazy. I felt the walls caving in around me.

"Help." I let out as tears blurred my vision. "Somebody, please, God help me." I wrapped my arms around my knees and started to rock myself back and forth. I don't know how long I was in that position for until something caught my eye and I stopped. There was red paint on the side of my bed. I crawled to it and touched it. It was dry. My eyes traveled to its trail. It was on my bed skirt. How did I not notice this before? There were tiny circles, drops, of red on the covers too…and on my pillow. My body went cold. It was blood. The color and the texture were too off to be paint or anything else.

How did blood get here? I looked through the rest of the bedding and found none. The blood was only on the top half of the bed but there were dirt and grass stains everywhere. "What is going on?" I touched the blood on the pillow. It was dry as well. My heart skipped a beat. The blood was mine. I just knew it. I felt it in my bones as I looked on to the 3 smeared dots that were spread across my green pillow case.

Millions of thoughts started going across my mind and none of them could explain why there was blood in my bed and why I couldn't remember anything.

My hands flew to my face and head in search for cut or god knows what, but found nothing but sensitive spots and...hair. I had a ball of hair in my hand. Oh. My. God. I turned to my full length mirror and took off my all my clothes but leaving only my bra and underwear on. I wanted to prove myself wrong, i didn't want it to be my blood. When I finally looked myself in the mirror I gasped. I had fresh bruises forming all over my body.

"No." I let out as I stepped closer to the mirror. I had bruises on my shoulders, arms, chest, and stomach. I started to shake again. I slowly turned around, afraid of what I might find, and turned to look back at the mirror once more. My eyes automatically went to side of my lower back. There was a huge bite mark. It was red and purple all over…but it was healing. It was actually healing before my eyes. I backed away from the mirror in horror. Oh my God. What the fuck is going on with me? Who bit me?

"Shye?" A man said behind me. I swung around and screamed. "I'm so sorry. I tried stopping her." He looked down at my body and shook his head in disgust. " She will pay for what she's done. I promise you that."

I grabbed one of the blankets and covered myself. "Who the hell are you? Get out!"

"I tried stopping her sooner but she is so much stronger and older than I am." He coughed and spat out blood.

"Oh my God." My back hit one of the drawers, knocking some of my things over in the process. He took a step and extended a hand to me.

"Shye…" He said my name again and blood rolled down his chin. "please. I tried." He took another step and I clutched the blanket tighter around my body. "I'm so sorry." He looked at me pleadingly.

"Don't get near me." I spat out. I wanted to run but I couldn't. Fear was keeping me in place.

The corners of his mouth started to twitch up. He wanted to smile. "As if I would ever hurt you. I rather die than ever do that." He cough again, blood went flying everywhere. "Which coincidently might just happen any moment now." He started to laugh but began coughing controllably and fell to the floor in a huff.

I pushed myself off the drawers and started to make my way around him when he said, "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry for what I've done." I stopped and looked down at him. "If I could take it all back I would. I lo" He started to cough.

"You did this to me?" I looked down at him in horror. "Why?"

"I…"He coughed. " Love." He was holding on to his chest. "You."

An image flashed before me. He was stopping a man from hurting me. He saved me.

"Damon?" I finally recognized him. "You saved me before?"

He looked confused and sad but nodded. He extended his hand up towards me and I backed away scared. He stopped a man from hurting me before but…he did this to me?

"Shye." He muttered as he looked up at me in desperation. "God, I would give anything for you to remember before I go."

"What? What are you talking about!" He did this to me and he wanted me to remember? I started to cry. " You sick fuck! I hope you rot in hell."

"Don't." He was suddenly kneeled before my feet. Hugging my legs. It happened so fast. I didn't even see him do it. What was he? Terror crawled up my spine and I screamed. I tried freeing myself but he was too strong. I fell to the floor.

" Get off of me!" I screamed as hard as I could. " Help!"

"Remember me." He whimpered. He touched my cheek and there was a flash.

" _Hold still!" I laughed as he made a funny face at me. "This is gonna take longer if you don't keep still, Damon."_

"_That's what you said half an hour ago." He grinned as he started to get up from the bench and came towards me._

"_Damon I'm not even done yet." I whined as I looked down at my drawing of him. _

_He was suddenly sitting next to me and carrying me with one arm and placing me in his lap. I squealed in surprised. "What are you talking about? It looks perfect." He said as he looked down at my sketch. "I look quite handsome if I don't say so myself. Drop dead gorgeous even. Oh wait I am drop dead gorgeous. Nevermind."_

_I smacked him. "Don't be cocky." _

"_Shye, I'm all sorts of" He paused and gave me a devilish grin. "cock."_

"_Ew Damon." I rolled my eyes and started to get off his lap but he kept me place.. "You are such a guy. Pig."_

" _I was just kidding." He smirked. " Well not really." _

"_Shut up Damon." I laughed as the ocean breeze wiped back my hair gently._

" _God, you're beautiful." _

_I rolled my eyes again._

" _I love you Shye." He said seriously. All playfulness gone._

" _I love you too." I bent down and kissed him._

I was brought back by the feel of Damon's hands in mine. He was staring down at me. He was swaying side to side, the blood was freely dripping down his chin now. His eyes were in slits, you could barely make out the color in them. Damon was dying. That much was clear.

"Shye?" He caressed my cheek lovingly. " Honey?"

His blood landed on my chest and neck. "What did you do to me?" I whispered in fear. "Who are you?"

He stopped caressing me. Tears welled up in his eyes.

I didn't even see them coming but even if I had I don't think I would have cared. My eyes were completely transfixed on Damon and his on mine.

"Damon?" A man's voice appeared in the doorway.

"Oh my god!" A girl screamed. "Damon what have you done?"

"Shye please." Damon grabbed my hands and placed them on his face. "Please."

"Let me go." I said silently. I was too scared to scream.

"We gotta go." The man came behind Damon and started to tear his hands away from me. " You need to feed."

"No." Damon said but he didn't try to fight him off.

"Elena get some towels." The man holding Damon screamed at someone behind me.

"What? I cant-"

"Elena!"

I heard the girl run. There was a commotion all around me now but it seemed distant somehow. I ignored Damon and whoever that man was and looked up at the ceiling. I felt my mind start to withdraw from this. I welcomed the black out that I knew was coming.

"Shye!" I heard my name being called out and I turned my head to the side. I was surprise to find a girl with long brown hair kneeling over me. She was touching me and crying. She had towels on my chest. I looked past her and Damon was screaming at me with blood spilling in his hand.

"Damon! Drink. She will be fine." The man thrust something in Damon's face and he started to drink…blood. He was drinking blood. I could smell it.

Oh God.

Everything went black.


	10. The Games Begin

_**Hello lovelies!**_

_**I just wanted to answer a question that most of you were asking me about the last chapter. The reason the last chapter was so undetailed and why the whole Katherine and Damon thing wasn't addressed was because the chapter was from the point of view of Shye. She has no idea what the hell is going on. This is her story and how she sees things so I totally get why most of you were confused because she is too. There will be POVs from other characters but this is mainly Shye's story. So please bear with me here lol questions will be answered as the story unfolds before Shye. **_

_**I really hope you guys like the new chapter. Please review!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Irais**_

* * *

Chapter 9 – Let the Games Begin

Next Day

Morning Time, I think.

I don't know for how long I've been awake. I woke up in a bed that wasn't my own, a room that I've never been in before and clothes that weren't mine. I was taken to God knows where. My skin felt sticky and it smelled like blood. Someone had tried to clean the damage from last night while I was knocked out but it had been a waste of time. It didn't erase the memory of what had happened. I could clearly see the blood there still. I recapped every moment of what happened last night and analyzed every little detail over and over again but nothing made sense, nothing at all. I wanted to understand, I think I wanted to understand, but I knew if I wanted answers I would have to talk to him…and I really didn't want to do that. I never wanted to see him again, any of them. Whoever these freaks were.

The image of Damon drinking blood, I think it was blood because it sure as fuck wasn't Hawaiian Punch, popped behind my eye lids everything time I blinked. I couldn't believe what I had seen. A saw someone drinking blood. He was a cannibal or something. Did he want to kill me and eat me for desert? Ice cold fear crawled up my spine. I got up from the bed and ran to one of the larger windows again. I tried opening it but gave up after a few pulls. I have been trying to open it since I woke. It was very much closed or stuck. The damn thing was made out of steel or something like it,even though it clearly was made it out of wood, or so it seemed. I thought of breaking the window but quickly tossed that idea out. There was wood zigzagging through the glass. If I couldn't even open the window I highly doubted I could break through it. But I couldn't just sit here. I needed to do something. I needed to escape.

_I love you, Shye. _His words kept echoing in my head. It made me want to scream out in disgust and hatred. What the fuck had that been all about? He did something to me. He is trying to brain wash me or something and he had almost succeeded. I had fallen for it last night. The memory felt so real and…pure? Is that the word I was looking for? Or was it romantic? Whatever, the point was that it felt too real. Like I had actually lived, as if I actually kissed him. I don't know what he did for me to see what I thought I saw but it obviously had something to do with why I couldn't remember how I had gotten home…and that bite and bruises all over my body. He had been torturing me…or raping me? Or both. Maybe I didn't want to remember what happened… Had I fought back? Was that why I had so many bruises? Is that why he had been bleeding so much? Had I done that to him in self-defense? God, I hope I was the one that made him bleed like that…the image of him sucking on the bag of blood flashed in my mind again. I winced and become nauseated. I leaned my forehead against the cold glass. That was one thing I wish I couldn't remember. Fear crawled up my spine again. I needed to get out of here. ASAP. I refused to be murdered here. I wasn't ready to call it quits.

I pushed myself away from the window and faced the bedroom. It was quite a large bedroom. The second largest bedroom I have ever been in. Jackie's bedroom from back home took the cake. This bedroom could have passed for a study if it weren't for the king size bed and the open door walk in closet that was easily larger than my kitchen. Rich people are assholes…and murders too, apparently.

I hurried over to the desk across the room and looked for anything that could help me open the window or use as a weapon. I didn't have to search for long as I threw papers and books off the desk before my hands touched a letter opener. "Perfect." It was even sharp and pointy. I carefully tucked the letter opener into the back of my sweat pants, or should I say someone else's sweat pants, the pants were a little too tight in the ass area. God, whoever these belonged to needs to eat a cheeseburger.

I ransacked the whole room but I found nothing else that I could use…just a lot and I do mean A LOT of very expensive looking alcohol. What the hell was I gonna do with that? Party them to death? I mean, I could use the bottles to throw at them or bash them if they got to close but that's as far as useful as it could get. I couldn't very well be carrying heavy bottles around with me as I ran for my life…oh what the hell.

I grabbed a few bottles from the pretend bookshelf; apparently someone didn't want to share their liquor so they hid them in a secret compartment behind the bookshelf, how selfish, and threw them onto the bed. I guess they must be very expensive and tasty if they were worth hiding.

I was about to go to the window again when I remembered the one place I didn't look.

I ran to the closet and started to through it but there were just clothes, shoes and more clothes, all in black and neutral colors. Someone clearly hated colors. I went through all the drawers found more clothes, jewelry and money. Bundles of it. Who the hell kept this amount of cash in a closet…the murdering kind I guess that who. I slammed the drawers shut in anger and I was just about to exit the closet when I saw the hangers and the clothing rod. Eureka! I quickly went to it and started trying to tear the rod off the wall. It wasn't moving. I started to remove some of the hanging clothes that were in my way and threw them on the floor. " C'mon." I started pulling at it with all the strength I could muster up but it was use. It wouldn't move. I started to do whatever I thought would help me tear it off. I even hung off of it and thrashed around to loosen it, it seemed to be working for a bit until my elbow pop. I fell to the floor in pain and in surprised.

"Fuck!" I whimpered as I rubbed my elbow and tried to push the minor injury aside and went to the huge island drawer that was in the center of the closet and leaned against it, hissing out in pain, and leveled myself up and started kicking the rod with my bare feet. It hurt. I gave 10 kicks before the pain started to become too much. I gave another kick and was about to take a break when i felt it budge. "Yes!" Adrenaline rushed through me and took a deep breath and gave a couple more kicks. The left side of the rod gave out. I climbed off the island table and rushed to it and started to pull. I knew the kicking and breaking of the rod were probably heard by someone downstairs. It had been pretty loud. I started to tear the rod from the other end of the wall like a crazy woman knowing I didn't have enough time to do what I needed to do. I knew they would come and check on me anytime now. Ever since I woke up someone would pass by and pause at the door, never entering or speaking, and they would just listen for any movement from my end and then they would leave when they were reassured I wasn't up trying to break out or whatever. The last checkup was half an hour ago, I think. I had to move fast.

I tried to be quiet as I walked back to the window with the rod in hand. I put the metal rod between one of the handle bars and started to privet it. The shutters moved slightly, making my heart skip a beat, it was working but it was making a loud ass noise. "C'mon!" I continued to push hoping against hope that it would work. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to push harder, I was almost free. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until the window broke open and I was finally able to breathe. The window had actually opened. I couldn't believe it. I tossed the rod aside and franticly threw the shudders open. I was barely about to hitch my leg over when I heard it, a door being opened and closed.

I froze in place. 'Run!', my mind was screaming at me but I couldn't make myself move.

" Shye, don't." He was a couple of feet behind me.

The sound of his voice lit a fire under my ass and I started to climb out the window. I had barely started to glance down at how steep the fall would be when I felt a pair of arms pulled me back into the house.

I screamed. "NO! LET ME GO!"

"Shye-"

I started to hit and kick him but he wouldn't let go until I scratched his face. He immediately let me go and backed away from me. He was hunching over and covering his face, grunting. Someone appeared in the door way, the same man from last night, the man who helped Damon drink that bag of blood. He looked at me for a second and rushed over to Damon.

He was saying something to him that was so low I couldn't even make out what it was. And I really didn't care. The rod was a few feet away from me, it was in the middle of Damon and the guy and myself. I was about to lunge for it when it was tossed to the side. The guy had looked at my expectedly. I wanted to kill him. I rushed over to the bed and grabbed the bottles that I had laid aside for an occasion like this. I had one in each hand pointed in their direction.

"Touch me and I'll-"

"Shye, dammit not the bottles." Damon whined, he had a huge scratch starting from his eyebrow going down to his cheek. I had gotten part of his eye too. It looked so red and disgusting. "Can you please set-"

"Shut up!" I cut him off. I was so scared and shaky but I was trying to prove a point. I was trying to be brave. I didn't want to die here. I didn't want either one of them to touch me. " Back off!"

Damon and the guy hesitated but did as I told.

" Shye, we are not going to hurt you. You have my word." Damon said gently. His voice was like nails on a chalkboard. I wanted to kill him.

"Fuck you!" I threw one of the bottles at him and he caught it just before it hit him, he did with such ease that it angered me to my core.

"Oh thank God." Damon said relieved as he set the bottle down on the side, gently.

I growled and threw another bottle but he caught it once more.

"Shye stop!" The other one stepped towards me but Damon put a hand over his shoulder and said, " Get near her, Stefan, and I'll kill you."

Stefan? I took a closer look at him and felt my body being thrown back but I was perfectly still.

_" Don't make this difficult." He slammed me against a wall and pressed his body against mine to stop me from thrashing around. " I dont want to hurt you…_

I was staring right at Stefan in horror, I was remembering.

_" Don't make this difficult." He slammed me against a wall and pressed his body against mine to stop me from thrashing around. " I dont want to hurt you…_

"Shye, are you okay?" I heard Damon speaking to me but it sounded so far away. Terror and adrenaline was cruising through me but it felt off…it was an old terror and adrenaline…I was remembering how I had felt. I was remembering what he had done to me.

He had been questioning me in an alley…I had met him right outside of Mystic Grill but he had dragged me into the dark…I remember trying to break free but that blonde girl hit me…I woke up in a study or was it a living room?...i had tried to fight then too…but I had lost…

_" Fuck you!" I was surprised how brave my voice sounded. " LET ME GO!" I said to Stefan who was looking at my balled up fist and ring. He started to pry my fingers open. " NO! PLEASE DON'T!"_

_Stefan looked hesitantly at the ring and then took a deep breath and touched it. He started to scream out in pain, causing Caroline and I to jump. I watched in horror as Stefan's features started to change. His eyes became black with red veins appearing around them, his teeth seemed to grow out, like a vampire's. He looked like a monster. I become very still._

_" Stefan!" Caroline screamed._

_Stefan continued to touch my ring and then slowly started to pull it off of me._

_" No." I whispered as I tried to pull my hand away from him but it was hopeless. The ring was off. I felt my heart crumble. Stefan's tossed the ring across the room and his features started to go back to normal, human._

I was thrown back to reality in a gasp. Damon was standing right in front of me, his eyes full of concern; his hand was an inch away from my cheek. " Shye, talk to me." He said gently. He looked so worried, I had seen that face many times before. I felt like I had anyway. I wanted to speak out and scream but I couldn't. It was like my voice had frozen over by fear. I was opening my mouth but nothing would come out, just small whimpers. I had tears in my eyes that were blurring my vision. I couldn't clearly see Damon's face anymore.

"Shye, baby speak-" He touched my cheek and a hot jolt cursed through me. Damon was thrown back into the wall and falling on the floor in a loud thud. There was a giant hole in the wall where Damon's body hit it. Every cell in my body was in alarm.

I looked down at Damon in surprise. He was withering and screaming out in pain as Stefan went to him and tried helping him but he flinched away from him. He looked at his hand, it was red and smoke was radiating from it…it was like a fire pit being put out. He tried reaching for him again but he screamed, "Don't!" Stefan looked desperately down at him and then slowly turned to look at me as if he had remembered I was in the room.

I backed away frightened until I hit something solid, making me stop. I was shaking.

"Make it stop." He spoke evenly. I jumped.

His face, I was remembering his face. How he had turned. He wasn't human. These people weren't human…demons.

"I said make it stop!" He growled.

I closed my eyes and shrunk down into a ball on the floor. I tried tuning out Damon and Stefan's screaming. I was rocking myself back and forth. I was trying to pretend I was anywhere else but here. I was picturing myself back at home. At the beach with my parents. God, I would give anything to be there right now…where everything felt safe. Mommy...Daddy…I love you.

Tears were quickly falling down my face now and I couldn't stop them. I didn't want to stop them. I started to pray but soon stopped. I couldn't even remember an actual prayer…is that why they had come for me? Because I didn't go to church more…

"Stop it!" I felt hands start to shake me.

" Stefan, what is going on?" A girl screamed. I didn't even notice her enter the room. She was looking down at Damon with her hands in her hair. She looked hopeless and she turned to look at me. " Stegan, let her go!"

" She's torturing him!" Stefan spat back at the girl.

" Let her go Stefan." She begged. She ran towards us. She was trying to tear Stefan away from me. She was fighting for me when I had already given up out of fear…was she an angel among these demons?

"Stefan!" He was holding me too tight. I felt like my bones were going to break under his hands but I would have tried to fight him off if I thought it would have helped me but I knew it wouldn't. He was too strong…I remembered. I couldn't beat a demon. No human could. All I could do was scream. "You're hurting her!"

"Elena, back off." He yelled at her as his hold on me tightened even more. It was hurting far too much.

"Shye!" Damon was screaming my name. "Look at me!" I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see. I just wanted this nightmare to be over. "Ever more!"

My eyes flew open and Damon's screaming ceased. Stefan let go me and went to Damon. The girl, Elena looked at me with a strange look on her face and backed away from me and went to Damon as well.

" Don't touch me." Damon muttered as he laid on the floor on a weird angel. Stefan and Elena were hovering over him, hands extended out to him, wanting to touch him but afraid to. " Just give me a minute."

They weren't paying attention to me anymore. They were completely focused on Damon now. I reached for the letter opener and shakily pressed it to my throat. If I was going to die here it was going to be by my own hands. Not there's

" No!" Damon screamed.

I closed my eyes and said goodbye to the ones I loved.


	11. How Damon Met Shye

Chapter 10 – When Damon Met Shye

Damon POVs

Two days later

4:53am

" I need to go check on him, Stefan, I cant just leave him out there."

Great they were talking about me again. Didn't they realize that I could still fucking hear them?

" Elena, leave him be. He needs time alone. So, let him have it."

They've been having this very same argument for three days now. It was getting very old.

" I have been giving him time but I cannot just let him be out there all alone. He's been drinking all this time, Stefan. He needs to stop. He cant just close himself off this way."

Wanna bet? I took a swing of my last bottle of scotch and broke off a branch from a nearby tree in anger.

"I get that you're concerned but Damon needs time to clear his head and –

" Drowning himself in alcohol isn't exactly helping him clear his head, Stefan. I'm talking to Damon whether you approve or not." I heard her stomp away from him and heading to the front of the house.

Oh no, more trouble in paradise. Not that there was a paradise anymore. They were still officially broken up but the meaningful glances across the room were very much still on.

Elena's footsteps were exiting the house now. I felt her eyes on me immediately. I was at entrance of the woods but far away from the narrow road from the driver way.

Great, she was going to ruin my buzz. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? I didn't want to talk to anyone. I had made that crystal clear.

"Oh God." She muttered as she made her way to me.

"Nope, its just me!" I slurred and took another swing.

"Funny." She was closer.

" I thought so!" She was right behind me but I didn't bother to turn around.

"How are you doing, Damon?" Her voice was full of concern.

"That's a stupid question to ask, Elena." I drank some more.

She sighed and said, "Yeah sorry."

"But im doing peachy." I grabbed a rock and tossed it in the air and tried catching it but missed. I was clearly too drunk.

" I can see that." She took a step towards me and touched my shoulder but I shook it off. " Don't you think you've had enough?"

I turned and glared at her. She had her arms crossed and was looking at me expectedly. She was shaking from the cold, that leather jacket was obviously not warming her up but she stayed anyway. "How's Shye?"

She looked down and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. " She fell asleep an hour ago. She's doing okay, I think."

I nodded and turned my back to her and knocked back another one.

" Damon" She took a deep breath. " She cant be kept down in that cellar. It's scary and dark and its not exactly helping her get better. It isn't rig-"

" That's the only place i know she's safe!" I shouted as the image of Shye about to take her own life flashed before me. Thank God, I was able to stop her before she dug the knife in her throat. It was the only place I knew she couldnt harm herself and where Katherine couldn't reach her without my knowledge. Elena jumped back in surprise. Stefan appeared suddenly in the front the house but Elena held up her hand to him before he came towards us.

"I'm fine, Stefan. Go back inside!" Her voice stuttered but my little brother stayed in the doorway for a minute and then did as he was told. He was going to be listening more closely now. Great.

" I know this is hard for you Damon but –"

" Don't, Elena, Just don't." I snapped. " Don't you dare say you know how I must be feeling because you didn't watch the one love try to slit their own throat!"

Elena fell silent. She shook her head and sat on a wooden branch on the ground. She didn't say a word to me. She just watched me drink with tears in her eyes.

"You are such a prick Damon." She sniffed. " I saw Jenna stab herself because of Katherine!"

" I saw Shye try to take her life because of me." I snickered. " Don't try to compare the situations. Nothing you say will make all of this better."

She glared up at me. " You care about her. So, why are you doing this to her?"

It was like if I was hit with a car. "I'm trying to protect her the only way I know how."

" By keeping her prisoner in a cellar?" She stood up. " She is going out of her mind in there. I see it every time I go down there. We need to do something and do it fast. People are going to start looking for her."

" I already took care of that." I took a drink.

" I know you think you did but what about her family? Her parents, the rest of the people that know her. They will know something is off."

I had compelled Jackie to lie to Shye's parents and anyone else who asked for her that she was busy and well but that could only held them off for a short time.

" Don't you think I've thought of that?" I hissed.

" Obviously not since you've been out here drinking for the past few days. If you love her, and it's obvious that you do because look at yourself! You are complete mess over her, Damon. You need to try to fix this. You need to do something. Anything!"

" I am doing something."

" What? Drinking? Yeah, that's helping her." She yelled sarcastically and came up to me and tried snatching the bottle away but I held her off.

" Stop it. Elena."

"Give me the bottle, Damon." She was jumping up trying to reach for it.

" Elena I'm warning you." She heard the ice in my voice and stopped. " I will break your arm if you don't stop."

She glared at me and backed off. " Shye doesn't deserve this."

"It's why I left three years ago, kid."

" Don't call me a kid. I'm not a kid." She snapped.

"Someone's touchy." I snickered.

"No, someone is upset and tired." She sighed. " I cant do this anymore. I cant watch that girl being so helpless. The way she talks to me is so heartbreaking. We need to do something. You let her out or I will."

That wiped the smile off my face. I looked at the house and then at her and said, " I appreciate you taking care of her. I really do. I wish I could be the one to do it but" I looked up at the sky remembering Shye's reaction every time I tried getting near her. She would scream in terror, with Stefan as well. Elena was the only one that could get near her without giving her a panic attack. Shye would even hold a conversation with her too. I was glad Elena was here to help, I really was. " you know that I cant. She wont let me get near her but don't think for a second that you have a say in any of this."

" Then who does? You are not doing anything! Everything you've done up until now has hurt Shye in some way or another.

" Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why aren't you doing something?"

I didn't say anything. Shye's laughing face popped in my head…her laying in the beach…her drawings…us walking hand in hand to her house…our first kiss…her crimpled up in the floor crying and bleeding. I turned away from Elena. My eyes were burning from trying to hold back the tears. I refused to cry in front of anyone.

" I know..." She sighed. " I see what this doing to you…to the both of you but you doing nothing this isn't helping her."

Anger bubbled up inside me. It was threating to come out…I wanted it to come out but not yet. It wasn't time, that bitch would pay for what she's done. I threw the bottle at a tree and watched it break into pieces.

"Katherine bit her. Did Stefan tell you that?" I said huskily.

I heard her fidget but she finally answered. " No, he didn't."

" I don't know why she did it...well I do know why. She's Katherine. She couldn't help but completely destroy something so beautifully fragile. She felt it…she knew the moment I tried to protect Shye."

"Knew what?" Elena asked.

" That I loved her. Katherine thought that she was my world. She didn't like finding out otherwise."

" So she hurt her?"

"Is it hard to believe? She's has killed for a lot less…hell, so have I." I laughed bitterly.

"I'm…confused." She said slowly. I turned to look at her. " You love Katherine. Everything you've done up to this point has been for her…so how does Shye fit into all of this. How could you possibly love Shye if you love Katherine as well?"

" I stopped loving Katherine the moment I met Shye." I slurred my words.

"No, that's not…you came to Mystic Falls for Katherine. You tried getting Katherine out of the tomb because you loved her yet you say that you stopped loving her years ago but I saw you suffer when you found out that Katherine wasn't even in the tomb to begin with, and all the things that came with that information. You were heartbroken because of her. I don't understand. Why would you go through everything you went through when you didn't love Katherine anymore? It doesn't make sense."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. " Do we really have to do this right now, Elena? I'm pissed drunk?"

"Yes, yes we do. I'm in involved now. I have to know." She said angrily. " I've been taking care of Shye for the past few days. We all have. Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and even Jeremy in their own way. We are all in dark here but yet we are sticking together and trying to protect a girl we don't even know. I, we, deserve to know what's happened, what's actually going on." She paused for breath. " What is she Damon?"

I sat on the ground, too many questions. Questions I wasn't really ready to answer especially in my condition. I was in a drunken haze with a broken heart…god I sounded like a bad teen drama.

I leaned back on a tree and looked up at Elena. She looked determine to get answers but I wasn't ready to give them to her, some at least.

" Do you still believe I'm in love with Katherine?"

"Yes." She answered without a hitch.

"I'm not, truly." I shook my head knowing we were going about to have one big ass long talk. Girls. Always wanting the truth. " I am in love Shye Rose."

She waited for me to explain.

"The day I left Shye…it was the most horrible day of my life and that's saying a lot considering." I pointed at myself and rolled my eyes. "I had hurt her and myself. Physically, mentally, emotionally…" Elena was about to ask something but I wiggled my index finger at her. "If you want to hear this you gotta be a good girl and not interrupt me." I waited for her to speak but she said nothing. "A year after I left Shye I was ready to kill myself." Elena looked at me in horror but said nothing. "But I obviously didn't. Duh. I ran into an old friend…well I shouldn't call her a friend she was more of a fuck buddy I had been compelling long before I met Shye. She looked nothing like Shye which is why she got live. I wanted so desperately to forget Shye but I couldn't. I thought about her every second of every day. It was agony. Even when I was fucking or feeding it was her face I saw. I was going mental. It was not pretty.

"Anyway, Lina was the one that gave me the idea. Lina was a psycho with huge daddy issues which made things a little interesting. It would take my mind off things for a while. I would fuck and feed off of her and I would be consumed by her fucked up life. Her life was violent…nothing like Shye's. I wanted to be the worst monster I could be. I killed everything in my path and used anyone as I pleased but it wasn't enough. I needed someone...I needed a distraction. I needed to replace Shye…and I needed to do to it quickly. I thought about creating a the polar opposite of her from scratch, turning someone, but that idea seemed too exhausting. I didnt want to look after a new born so that's when the light bulb flicked on. I thought of Katherine. She was the perfect psychotic bitch I needed. That's why I came back and did the things I did."

Elena remained still as she looked on. She looked pissed. "That's it?'

"Yep."

"So, everything we all went through with the whole Katherine tomb thing was just because you were lonely and wanted a partner in crime to forget some girl?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm sensing you are upset."

She came to me and slapped me across the face. I barely felt it or cared.

"You are a monster. Stefan should have killed you when he had the chance." She spat at me.

"But he didn't." I smirked lazily.

Elena was shooting daggers in my direction and pacing back forth in front of me. " And I used to feel sorry for you back then…even after Katherine came back and told you herself that she never even loved you and that it was always Stefan. But now I find out that you never even truly cared. It's making me sick!"

"Hey, it's your fault. You wanted to hear it."

She stopped in her tracks and looked at me. Her expression slowly turned from angry to compassionate. " I cant believe I'm about to say this but…" She shook her head at me and said, " I actually understand where you are coming from."

"I highly doubt that." I laughed as the atmosphere, the day started to shift. The air smelled cooler and fresh. Everything was slowly starting to become light, everything the moon had touched was turning blue. The sun was rising.

" I do understand, Damon." She said it so sure of herself that I almost believed her but no one could possibly understand what had happened between Shye and I. What happened the day that changed everything. How lost I had felt and the events that lead me to this point. No one would or could understand. So, I didn't bother arguing with Elena. I just nodded in acceptance.

" You think I'm a child?" She asked after a long pause of silence.

"No and yes." I answered honestly.

"Care to elaborate?" She sat next to me against the tree.

"Well there is the obvious. You are only 17 years old, you have no idea how young that truly is. You think you know everything." She started to object but I continued. " I know because I used to think I knew everything at 17. The world was at my feet and I knew it. I felt strong and invincible. I could do whatever I wanted."

"You still think that way." She snapped.

"True but I am invincible…well at the very least immortal."

"Vampire, not immortal." She corrected.

"Same difference." I answered annoyed.

She rolled her eyes as she hugged herself from the cold. I could hear a rooster scream out in the distance. Elena couldn't hear it but I could. I could hear everything. Stefan moving inside the manor, animals stirring awake and moving about, Elena's blood cursing through her, and Shye's steady heart beating…God, I had missed that sound so much. I had wished every day to hear that sound and now here it was and it wasn't the same. I wasn't resting my head on her chest as we laid in bed. We weren't holding each other or speaking to one another as I listened to her heart beating. No, we were a completely apart because she couldn't even stand to look at me much less hold her.

"You should get back inside. It's too cold out for you." I said after a few moments of silence.

"I'm okay." Her teeth cluttered loudly.

"Elena yo-

"I'm fine!" She snapped. "I'm not cold." I was about to tell her off when she said, "What is she, Damon?"

I looked away.

"We deserve to know." She argued.

I said nothing.

"Stefan told me what he saw. Green light poured out of her and threw you back. You were burning from the inside out. You said it yourself. Bonnie has no idea what she is. She tried but she couldn't figure it out. She's human of that she is certain but-"

"Stop it Elena!"

"We deserve to know!" She pressed on.

"No, you don't." I turned to her. I could feel that I had vamped out on her but I didn't care. I was furious. She didn't know how to let it go.

"Why?"

"Because Shye doesn't know herself!"

Elena looked taken aback. "What do you mean she doesn't know?"

I took a deep breath as I tried to control my anger.

"Answer me!"

"God, you're fucking annoying!" I shouted. "She doesn't know what she is. She doesn't know she has…abilities."

"What? How can she not know? Wouldn't she –"

"The subject is closed." I looked away from the girl. If she wasn't Stefan's love or whatever and my 'friend' I would have drained her dry just for being incredibly annoying.

"What? You can't just-"

"I said it's closed, Elena!" I glared down at her and challenged her to push me.

She looked hurt and pissed off but didn't say anything.

"Are you ready to go inside now?" I asked in an even tone.

She shook her head and said, "You know, despite everything you've done... I still want to be your friend but you make it really hard, Damon."

I cannot believe she is pulling the friend card on me. I hated that she made me feel…guilt. It was a stupid aggravating emotion, one that I didn't care for but yet there it was. As if I didn't already feel like shit over Shye, Elena just had to pack it on.

"Sorry." I choked out. I wasn't one for apologizing. It was the best I could do.

"Thanks." She said awkwardly.

The moon was slowly starting to disappear.

"Can I ask you one last question about her?" She asked shyly.

I sighed, "Elena, I already told you t-

"It's not about that." She said quickly.

"Then what it is it?" I was already on edge.

"How did you two meet?"

The question caught me by surprise. "What?"

"How did you meet her?" she repeated. "I'm curious."

It took me a moment to process what she had asked and I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my face. "No, we aren't going there."

"Oh, c'mon I could tell it's a good story. You are a smiling." She nudged me and I surprised myself by laughing.

"Nope, not telling that story."

"Please." She begged. " Please please please! I'm a sucker for this kind of thing."

"Yeah, so is she. You know how many times she made me watch the Notebook?" I grinned. "Plus, how Shye and I met isn't at all romantic, trust me."

"I'll be the judge of that." She grabbed my arm and shook me. "Please."

"No, Elena." She didn't stop shaking me. "Alright! I'll tell you."

"Yes!" She finally let go and looked at me expectedly.

I stood up, or I should say stumbled up straight, from the ground. I paced back and forth trying to think where to start. The moment I laid eyes on Shye kept paying in my head.

"I met Shye on her 17th birthday." I started off and Elena interrupted. "What? But you were just saying about seventeen being-"

"Yeah, I know what I said. I still feel that way but Shye's the exception." I watched Elena roll her eyes. " She knew how fragile she was…still is. She isn't an ignorant girl. She's incredibly realistic yet optimistic."

"That doesn't not make sense."

"That's Shye for you. She's incredible, she's the most amazing person I've ever met and that's saying something."

"You say that because you love her." Elena said.

"No, I say that because it the truth…and I love her." I grinned.

"Yeah, I could see why…the way she talks to me…it's like we've been friends all along. She trusts me. I see it in her eyes despite what she's going through."

"She gives her trust to anyone who has shown her kindness…it's why it took me so long and I do mean a long time before she was able to trust me."

"Why? What did you do?" She asked in a way that she already knew that she wasn't going to like my answer.

"Um" I looked down at the dirt shamefully. "I tried sleeping with her best friend and –

"You tried sleeping with her best friend?"

"While she was wasted." I added.

"While she was wasted?" She asked in disbelief. "That's sick, Damon."

"Can I just tell the story please, judgy?"

"I'm not so sure I want to hear it anymore but go right ahead."

"Thank you." I snickered. " I was on my way to Los Angeles when I had the sudden urge to visit an old town that I was quite fond of in the 60's. It's such a beautiful place. It's the typical California town. Palm trees, surfing, clam chowder in bread bowls, and beautiful girls in teeny tiny bikinis. That place felt like heaven to me."

"What's the town called?"

"Santa Cruz." God, I missed that place.

"And that's where you met Shye?" She asked intrigued.

"Yes, she was born and raised there. Right by the ocean." I said remembering her house.

"Wow, that must be amazing to be able to live so close to the water. I've never been to the beach."

" Shye loves it there…that's why when I saw her here, of all places, I was so surprised and so caught off guard. I never thought she would leave that place, well except to go to Paris. She's always wanted to go to Paris…I had promised her I would take her there when were together but... well here we are." Elena looked at me sadly but said nothing. "Anyway, when I finally got to Santa Cruz the first thing I did was scope out the place for my kind, vampire are extremely territorial."

"Yeah, I've noticed that."

I continued talking like she hadn't said a word. "I didn't want to step on anyone's toes in case I fed or killed on someone I wasn't supposed to. I didn't really want to start some stupid fight over something so small." Elena grunted. " But I came to find out there were no vampires in town. I was free to feed on who ever I wanted. The town had become a buffet and I was starving."

"You could really skip the feeding bit. I really don't want to hear it." Elena said disgusted.

"You wanted to hear the story so this is it. I told you it wasn't romantic." I scowled at her. " Anyway, where was I before you rudely interrupted, again?...oh yeah. I went to this local bar called Beso Mio. I was looking for someone to feed on…and to play with if you get my drift." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. " I was sitting at the bar drinking a beer, and I remember this part vividly, because the place was crowded and there was these group of guys being so damn annoying over some stupid game. I wanted to rip their throats out and I was going to, I was that hungry. I didn't even care that there were going to be witnesses. I was about to stand up when a beautiful blonde stumbled onto my lap. She was completely plastered."

I recalled the memory. "She didn't even seem embarrassed by it. It was like she had done it on purpose…I'm certain she had done it on purpose. That's the type of person Jackie is."

"Jackie?"

"Shye's best friend." I answered automatically. " Jackie and Shye are the polar opposites of each other. I honestly don't know how they're best friends but they are. Jackie is a huge slut and Shye is…Shye is caring." I thought back to the moments where Shye had to drag Jackie out of some guy's bed just so Jackie wouldn't get in trouble and live to regret something she had done. Shye was always looking out for her. "Anyway, it was obvious what Jackie wanted. She was there to look for a good time and I was…starving. She was mine for the taking, or so I thought. Jackie and I were heading out the back when this girl appeared out of nowhere. She was extremely pissed off and also a little wasted as well. She was wearing a tiara that said Birthday Girl.

"Shye?" Elena guessed.

"Yes. It was Shye."

"_Jackie, dammit I leave you alone for half an hour and you already got some pervert ready to grind. What the fuck?" The girl in the tiara said as we came to a complete halt. "You promised you wouldn't do this." _

_The blonde, I didn't even know her name, let go of my hand and looked guiltily at her friend. "Sorry, I was bored and he isn't a pervert. He's actually very charming." The music was so loud that she actually had to scream._

"_He looks like a convicted rapist, Jackie." The tiara girl said without even looking at me._

"_No…yeah I guess he kinda does." The blonde was looking at me over. _

"_Hey! I do not." I defended myself. I couldn't believe they were talking about me like I wasn't even here. How rude. _

" _Let's go, Jackie." The tiara girl grabbed the blonde's hand and was about to turn away when I blocked their path._

" _Do I really look like a convicted rapist?" I was seriously insulted…and worried. I didn't even care that I had lost my meal._

"_Uh, look at that guy. He is so fine." The blonde, Jackie, said as she ogled some guy. She was already over me. God, what a slut. No wonder I wanted to eat her._

" _Yes." The girl in the tiara answered. " C'mon Jackie." She started pulling Jackie with her as she tried to side step me but I blocked their path again. It's not like they could go anywhere else. The place was packed in tight._

"_I think you're lying." I said as I got closer to her so she could hear me._

"_Really why is that?" _

"_No one has had complaints about my looks until now." I said confidently. "You're the first." _

"_Wow, cocky much." _

"_You have no idea." I grinned and she rolled her. Her friend was looking down at my crotch and licking her lips. "I think you're friend has had a change of heart." _

"_My friend is drunk." She looked over at her and shook her head in disapproval. "And low standards. Get out of our way." _

_I ignored her demand and said, "She isn't the only one that is drunk. Don't you think it's a little hypercritical of you to be passing judgment on your friend when I could clear smell the alcohol on you too." She scowled at me. It looked quite funny with her tiara and tight dress. If she was trying to be intimidating she was failing. _

"_I am not passing judgment on her and yes I've had a few drinks but I'm still very much well aware of what's happening around me unlike my best friend here that has no idea what kind of mistake she was about to make by going to the back alley and fucking you, when she has no idea who you are and what your name actually is." _

" _What makes you think I was planning on sleeping with her in the back alley?" I had no idea why I was even pushing this girl. I should just let her go on her merry way but for some reason I couldn't stop talking. " Do you really think that low of people? Especially your best friend?" _

" _No, I don't but I do know Jackie is an idiot when she's drunk and men just love a loose drunk girl who would do anything when she's wasted." She spat back._

"_Wow, some friend you have there. You sure know how to pick them." I watched her jaw clench in anger. _

" _Isn't that why you picked her too." She said without missing a beat. Wow, she really didn't back down. I liked that. Most girls would just walk away in anger or in tears but not this one. _

"_Touché." I finally took a moment to look at her, all of her. She had brown short cropped hair that barely reached her shoulders, lightly sun kissed skin, slender build with curves in all the right places, she was a few inches shorter than me, heart shaped pink lips, and big innocent hazel eyes, she was beautiful._

"_It's rude to stare." She snapped as she looked around for someone in the bar._

"_I don't care." I said honestly as I kept staring at her. God, why didn't she fall on my lap instead of the slutty one. I could eat this one up all night long. Her neck was slender and petite. It looked delicious, I could already see the vein I wanted, it was calling for me as she craned her neck this way and that. It was like she was teasing me. "Who are you looking for?" _

" _No one." She said evenly as she finally turned to look at me. " Can you move out of the way now? I really gotta go." _

" _How old are you today?" I ignored her request. _

_She looked at me annoyed but answered anyway. " Seventeen. I thought that was obvious." She tapped the center of the tiara where in pink lettering 17 was placed. I had missed that, well it wasn't like I was staring at the damn thing. _

"_Happy Birthday…" I waited for her to tell me her name._

"_Thank you." She didn't give it. "Can you please move now?" _

I leaned against the tree now. I was looking out at the manor, listening to Shye's heart beating. " I was going to compel her. I was going to use her like a toy and dispose of her body when I was finally tired of her and killed her. But I didn't." I said it to myself more than to Elena.

"What stopped you?" She said quietly.

" I asked myself that very same question every time I was around her. I always made up some excuse for myself after I was away from Shye but by the time I figured it out, I was already in love with her." I answered.

"What do you mean by the time you figured it out?" Elena caught on quick…just like Shye.

" That's part of the subject that's closed." I said.

"Oh, right." She didn't try to hide her disappointment. "So what happened next? At the bar? It sounds like she was ready to slap you or something."

"Or something." I grinned. "Well…"

_I watched her from the corner of eye hug a group of friends that had walked through the door and lead Jackie to one of the nearby chairs._

"_Where were you? Who was that?" One of the tall boys she had hugged questioned her forcefully but quickly tried to back pedal. "I mean, I've just never seen him around here before." _

"_Thank you, Betsy." Shye said as one of her girlfriends hugged her and congratulated her on her birthday and then turned to the boy. "I don't know, Greg, he was just some guy who was hitting on Jackie." _

" _Really?" The boy looked over at Jackie who seemed like she was ready to pass out. "It didn't seem like it. It looked like he was hitting on you." _

"_Well, he wasn't. He was actually a real asshole. Can we just drop it please?" She pleaded. " It's my birthday and I really don't want to spend it fighting over something so stupid." _

"_I don't think some guy hitting on you is stupid. How would you like it if a girl was hitting on me and I wasn't doing anything to stop it?" He said aggressively. _

" _Greg, fuck! He wasn't hitting on me, okay!" She snapped. "I already told you that. If you don't want to believe me and be an asshole about it then fine but go do it somewhere else because I refuse to fight with you on my birthday, again." _

_Little Greg looked around at his friends and said, "Come talk to me outside." _

"_No, I'm staying here. I don't want to fight outside. Just go home, Greg." She said gently and was about to turn away and go check on Jackie when Greg grabbed her by the arm and led her to the back door._

_I don't know why I became so angry. I just stood up and exited through the same back door and remained in the shadows once I was outside, watching them. _

"_Let me go!" She was trying to pull away from him. "What is the hell is wrong with you? I said let me go."_

"_I'm tired of this, Shye." He shook her arm. "Always thinking you could do whatever the hell you want." _

"_You're hurting me, Greg. Let me go." She pushed him but he held on to her. "We are done! Do you understand? You think you could control me and push me around like if I am some dog. I'm not like your other girlfriends. I have a brain."_

"_We are done until I say we are done." I saw his hold on her tighten and she whimpered out in pain._

"_Fuck you, Greg. I'm not yours. Get over it." She said bravely as she looked up at him. "Go ahead. Hit me. I know you want to." _

_He raised his free hand and struck her._

_I lost it and went for him. I threw him across the alley way and he crashed a nearby dumpster. I went to him and grabbed him by the collar and punched him across the face, hearing and feeling broke break as I made contact. _

"_Stop!" Shye shouted. "Stop it!" _

_I looked behind me and saw her hold a hand to her cheek where he had hit her, looking horrified. I turned back at Greg, his nose and mouth were bleeding profusely. I kneeled down to him and said in a low voice that only he would be able to hear, "You hurt or get near her again I promise you that I will kill you. Do you understand me?"_

_He looked up at me like he was ready to fight when he got a closer look at my face. I wasn't trying to hide what I was. I was advertising it to him, wishing he would push me to kill him but he was smart apparently. He nodded in fear and stayed in the ground. _

_I got up from the ground and put my features back to normal. I turned to Shye. "Are you alright?"_

"Wow, you saved her." Elena, looked at me in awe.

"Yes but the thing about Shye is that she doesn't like to be saved. She was grateful but she didn't like that she couldn't take care of Greg by herself." I answered. " She is very independent when it comes to that sort of thing. It's stupid but she does."

"No, I get it where she's coming from…"Elena said thoughtfully. "So, she was in abusive relationship before you came along?"

"No, thank god. Shye isn't that the type of girl to take that kind of treatment from anyone. Greg hitting her was a one time only. Greg had started to become too possessive for Shye's taste. She was actually going to break up with him after his birthday which was a day after hers." I explained.

"Damon, you were wrong. How you two met is kinda romantic. Not at the very beginning but romantic never the less. And from then on you two were together?"

"No, not necessarily." I laughed. "Like I said, she was grateful but we didn't exactly have a smooth start. I had intended of sleeping and killing her drunk friend, not that she knew I was planning on killing her but still. She knew i had been planning on taking full advantage of her best friend. She didn't take too kindly to that."

"So, what happened? What changed?" She asked eagerly.

"Nothing changed. I wanted her but I left her alone. I followed Shye home that night without her knowledge but that was it. I told myself that the reason I didn't take her was because it was her birthday and I felt charitable." I grinned as the sun became brighter. "It sounds stupid I know but…I didn't see her again until a few days later."

"What happened a few days later?"

"_Oh shit." I said to myself as I smacked the girl lying naked next to me. I smacked her right on her ass cheek. "Hey! Wake up." _

_She didn't move. Oops, I might have taken too much blood. I took a moment to listen to her heart beating… it was slow but steady. Holy shit! That was a close one. I laughed in relief. I didn't really feel like dealing with a dead body right now. She would be fine. She just needs rest … a lot of rest. _

_I got up from the bed and started to get dressed. The girl started to stir, smearing blood all across her pillow. I went to the side of her bed and hovered over her until she opened her eyes. She was about to scream when we made eye contact._

"_You will rest until you feel better." I said._

"_I will rest until I feel better." She repeated. _

"_You will forget me and everything we did." _

"_I will forget." _

"_There's a good girl. Now go to sleep…oh and don't forget to clean throw out the blankets."_

_She nodded and turned her head to the side and fell asleep automatically. I grabbed the covers and covered her naked body. I didn't know her name; I hadn't bothered to even remember it. I met her at some party and led me back to her place. It had been fun. She had been a great…treat for a lack of a better word but she had been lucky I hadn't killed her…she was very lucky._

"_Time to go." I said as I heard the front door slam. It was probably the boyfriend she told me about last night. I went to the window and jumped. I thought about staying and listening to his reaction but I felt like getting a cheeseburger for breakfast. I turned my back to the house and headed down the street to my car. _

_I was opening the car door when I smelled it, vanilla and a hint of citrus. I turned my head to the left and saw her across the street. She was coming from the plaza park. She was carrying a notebook in hand and was completely focus in it as she wrote. She didn't even see the post she was going to run into. I thought about shouting to get her attention but thought better of it. I waited, her shoulder ran straight into the post and knocking the things from her hand. Pencils and notebook went flying to the shoulder._

"_Fuck!" She rubbed her shoulder and started to pick up her things. A woman holding a little boy's hand walked by her and scowled. "Shit, sorry. Ugh, sorry I didn't mean to curse in front of your little boy. It's just I ran into-" She started to apologize but the woman only started walking faster. "Great." She turned back to her things and started to pick them up. She stood up and continued to write in her notebook as she walked down the street, glancing up every few seconds now to see where she was going. She stopped at the edge curve and pressed the button to cross the street and went back to her notebook._

_I wonder where she's headed. Its 7o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. No teenager is up this early on a weekend unless they're up to something. I closed my car door and started to head in her direction. I was curious. As I got closer I started to get a better view of Shye's tanned legs. She was wearing short shorts, with an orange ASPCA short sleeves t-shirt, black converse, and brown messenger bag hung across her small frame. Her short hair was in messy waves, as if she had just come from the beach. She looked fucking hot without trying too hard._

_Chirping started to echo loudly letting Shye know it was safe to cross the street now. She didn't even look up from her notebook as she left the sidewalk and started to cross road. She was barely in the middle of the crosswalk when the car appeared. She didn't see it…wasn't seeing it. The driver wasn't even paying attention either to the person he was about to run over. It seemed like he was falling asleep at the wheel. _

_A woman screamed out in the distance and that's when Shye looked up. She looked around confused looking for the source of the scream until her eye's landed onto the oncoming car. It was too close now. It was going to hit her. I reacted. I didn't even think. I ran to her until my body collided with hers and hit the ground, hard._

_I felt screeching and commotion around us but I remained still. I was afraid to move Shye in case she was hurt. I looked down at her and she was squeezing her eyes shut and breathing hard. She had blue smudges across her jaw and forehead. "You could open your eyes now." _

_She shook her head in defiance and shutting her eyes more forcefully._

"_It's okay, Shye. Open your eyes." I said gently. "You're alright." _

_She was shaking in my arms but after a moment she started to slowly open her eyes. The color of her eyes caught me off guard. I remembered her having hazel eyes but the lighting at the bar had been a bit dark it didn't show how close to pure gold they actually were. Green specks danced around the iris. I hadn't seen eyes like hers since…ever. "Beautiful."_

"_What?" She looked up at me confused. _

_Shit. " Are you alright?" _

"_Oh. Um" She took a moment to answer. "Yeah, I think so…my leg hurts actually. And you are still on top of me and that makes it a little hard to breathe." _

_I quickly got off of her and grabbed her by the hands. "Sorry, try to sit up slowly." She did as I told and people started to rush to us._

"_Is she alright?" a woman behind us asked franticly._

"_I have 911 on the line." A man said. "Did anyone get his license plates?" Another asked._

" _Are you doing okay?" I asked Shye, ignoring the people around us._

_She nodded and her cheeks started to get red. "I almost got hit by a car…that asshole." _

_I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I think he was falling asleep at the wheel."_

"_That dick!" She said as I kept holding her hands. _

"_We should move out of the road." A girl said._

_Shye finally looked up and saw that we were gathering quite an audience, and traffic. _

" _Oh honey, are you alright?" A woman asked her. _

"_Yes I'm alright." She answered politely and then looked at me. "Thanks to you." She said it so serious and grateful. _

"_Don't thank me yet." I looked down at her leg. " I think we should get you to the hospital." There was a huge scrape starting from her thigh to her knees. _

"_So, that's what's hurting like hell." She winced as she looked at it. " I seriously hope it doesn't scar. I love wearing shorts and dresses." She joked._

"_I doubt it." I said unsurely as I tried to ignore the smell of blood._

"_Do you need an ambulance?" The man on the phone calling 911 asked._

"_Um" Shye started to answer._

"_No, there's no need. I could take her." I answered without thinking._

"_You will?" Shye asked in disbelief. "You don't have to. You've done enough, really."_

"_No, it's fine." I said casually as I started to pick up some of her things that had flown out in the process. The notebook that Shye had been so focused on was actually a sketchbook. She had been drawing. Not writing. She had been drawing a baby in da sand. It looked so realistic._

"_I'm alright thank you. It's just my leg." Shye was talking to someone. You couldn't tell who since everyone had started to crowd her while I went to grab her things. I broke through the crows and handed Shye her sketchbook and a few other things. She looked relieved. "Oh my God! Thank you. I would have been so depressed if I had lost it." She hugged her sketchbook to her chest._

"_You're welcome. I do want I can." I said cockily as I arched an eyebrow. "Ready?" I kneeled beside her with my arms extended out._

"_For what?" She looked at my hands._

"_I'm going to carry you." I said simply._

"_Oh no that's okay. I could totally walk. I'm not that hurt. Really." She said flabbergasted. _

"_Honey, you cant walk on that leg." A woman said._

"_No, really I'm not-" _

"_It's a really bad idea. You should really let him carry you." Someone in the crowd added and everyone in the circle started in agreement._

_Shye looked at me in embarrassment and said, "I might be a little heavy." _

_I laughed. Was that why she didn't want me to carry her? Because she was worried she might be heavy? Girls and their insecurities. I wrapped my arm around her back and the other under her legs, and I was careful not to touch her injury but she winced anyway when I touched her. " Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"_

"_It feels tender." Her nose was pinched together in pain. _

"_Ready?" I asked. She bit her lip, wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and nodded. I tried to be extra careful as I lifted her up and started to walk towards my car. People around us started to applaud. As we put distance between everyone and us Shye spoke, "I remember you." _

_I smiled as we came closer to the car. "I wasn't sure if you did or not." _

"_Well I do." She said evenly. " This is the second time you've saved me."_

"_Yeah, it has." I don't know what she was worried about. She barely even weight anything. "Should I start making it a hobby?" I turned to looked at her. Wow, those eyes._

"_No, it just hasn't been my week." _

"_I'm noticing." We reached my car and started to grab the keys to unlock the passenger door when Shye said, " You don't have to do that while holding me. I could stand." _

"_Nope, it's not a big deal." I opened the door and with one hand and then placed Shye inside. I was about to buckle her in when I noticed her staring at me. "What? Are my devilish good looks too hot handle?"_

"_No." She laughed. " You're just freakishly strong is all." _

"_Oh." I buckled her in and closed the door and went to my side of the car. "Alright, hospital here we come." _

"_Yay I'm so excited." She said sarcastically with arms up in the air. "Hey before we go to the hospital would it be too much to ask if we stopped by In N' Out. I want a cheeseburger so bad."_

_I looked at her in surprise. _

"_What?" She asked._

"_Nothing, girls usually pretend like they don't eat or when they do they usually eat a salad or something." I answered honestly._

"_Oh." She said confused but said, "Well, I eat so…" _

_God, I wanted to kiss her._

* * *

**Hello lovelies!**

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I've always known that chapter 10 was going to be about how Damon and Shye met. I had fun writing it. What did you all think? Did you like the flashback? I wasn't sure how I wanted to write the How They Met before but it seemed kind of fitting that Damon would be the one to tell the story. I kind wished it were from Shye's point of view but this just seemed to make more sense at the end. Please review everyone! **

**Irais**

**P.S. Please excuse grammar and spelling errors. My new BETA fell through and I was too tired to proof read it. Sorry. **


	12. Prisoner

Chapter 11 - Prisoner

Shye's POV

10:14pm

Ice crawled up my spine. My toes, hands, cheeks and nose were frozen over. I shuddered. I wrapped the covers tighter around me. I breathed in and out. It must be below 50 degrees in here. I saw the breath I had I just taken.

"Assholes," I said angrily.

They could at least turn up the heater…if they had a heater. It looked ancient down here. The room was medium size, the walls were made out of bricks but when you actually touched them it felt padded by the cold and moth. The floor was exactly the same but a bit more solid with mold… at least it seemed like it was mold. The color was an off green with little furry hair stuff on it… I wanted to touch it but I was too afraid of it being something else so I stayed away from the green areas. Actually the walls seemed to have a bit of mold on them as well.

It smelled earthy in here too. Not the bad earthy smell, you know the one that smells like animal poop. If you've ever been to the circus you would know exactly what I'm talking about. But anyway, it was the good earthy smell. Thank god! It smelled like grass, dirt, trees, and fabric softener. The fabric softener was coming from my blankets, not the actual room. The room smelled of rain ceasing. You know, when the rain finally stops and you go outside and it smells fresh out. It smelled exactly like that. I loved that smell. I would have enjoyed it if it weren't for the circumstances I was in.

The room was empty except for the bed, miniature table, and the chair in the left side corner. Every inch of this place was covered in shadows. Thank God for the light bulb. It was the only thing that was keeping me sane at night, well that and the music…

I was being kept here against my will. I was petrified beyond words. I couldn't possible describe how I was feeling. The word 'scared' or' hopeless' didn't seem to cut it. I needed bigger words for what I was feeling. Someone needed to make up a new adjective for my predicament and then come rescue me.

Not that I was expecting a rescue of any sorts.

I didn't know what to expect anymore. Not since a few days ago when I was put in this godforsaken room…or should I call it a cellar? Because it sure as hell wasn't a room that people came to hang out in. Not that I wanted people to come hang out in here. I just wanted to be let out and go home. To be left alone and forget none of this ever happened. I wanted be at back home and forget…forget everything. This place felt like a jail cell; empty, cold.

I looked up the ceiling and saw spider forming a web. Under different circumstances I would have been afraid and even screaming and bouncing around like an idiot out of fear.

Not now.

My fear of an insect would have felt so stupid an insignificant compared to the monsters that were keeping me imprisoned.

The memory of the events that happened a few days ago slapped me in the face like a truck. The fighting to break free, Damon, Stefan, that jolt of green light and…trying to take my own life flashed before my eyes. I painfully shut my eyes and tried to block it all out. I felt myself getting a headache from the anger and confusion. It seems so surreal.

Like a nightmare.

I couldn't believe all of that actually had happened. My hands went up to my face and I touched my cheeks. The light, it threw Damon back…the light had come from me. I had been in denial the first couple of days but now…it wasn't like there was another explanation, was there?

I had tried every far-fetched angle of explanation about that light but none of them were satisfactory. None of my crazy ideas could explain the current of electricity I had felt inside of me when Damon touched me. How that light just shocked Damon and threw him back and forced him to stay down. I knew deep down that I had done that…no matter how much I wanted to deny it. I had done it. I was a freak of nature or I had bumped my head a little too hard and all of this was just a figment of my imagination…but my imagination wasn't that creative. I wish it was but all this was too real for my liking—I couldn't deny the truth.

I heard the light bulb flicker. I swung my head around and was greeted by darkness. I clutched my blankets and waited. The light bulb was buzzing. The cellar was scarier in the dark.

"C'mon." I said to no one.

I heard my own heavy breathing echo. The light flickered back on unsteadily. I leaned back against the wall in relief and tried to control my breathing. I pulled the covers off of me and crawled off the bed. The bed creaked beneath me until I was officially off. God, I hated that bed. It was so damn uncomfortable to sleep in and so damn noisy as well. I wonder how old it is.

I walked over to light bulb that was hanging down from the ceiling and tapped it twice. It stopped flickering and shone brightly as it should. I grabbed the wire connecting to the light bulb and swung it back and forth slowly. The cellar was illuminated like a slow paced strobe light. It banished the shadows for only a moment but it was enough for me.

I wonder if they're sleeping right now. No, I doubted it. They don't look like the type to go to sleep early. I looked at the little clock radio on the small table by the bed. It said was barely past 10pm. Yep, they're definitely awake. No one had come to check up on me since dinner time though.

Someone would always come and check on me. They would peek through the small window bar through the door and watch me for a moment. I never turned to look at who was checking up on me. I would just cover my face or turn away from the door until they were gone. I didn't want to see any of them.

I went to the small table and took a bite from my Subway sandwich. I was finally giving up and eating the damn thing. I was starving. Ever since I was brought down here I always hesitate to eat the food they brought me. I always feel like they've spiked my food or something so I hold out until I'm too hungry to ignore it, which doesn't take very long to be honest. I'm such a pig.

But there's something weird about the food choices they bring me though. They are all my favorite junk food. Like, down to very topping. It's kind of weird….and creepy. Have they been spying on me before they brought me here? No, they couldn't have known what my favorite junk foods were. I haven't eaten junk food since arriving at Mystic Falls. Jackie is on a low carb diet so junk food wasn't allowed in the house. I've been eating healthy, I note disappointedly… So, how the hell did they know what junk I like?

It might be coincidence. But still, it was weird. Since being here they brought me pizza with my favorite toppings and favorite soda, for breakfast they bring me my favorite McDonalds meal, nachos from 711 (with all the condiments) and an Icee for lunch, and now a Subway sandwich! An Italian BMT on wheat bread with no olives, no tomatoes, chipotle sauce added…and a . That's what I always order when I go to Subway and here I was eating it. The rest of the food I won't even mention. I felt like a pig just thinking about all the stuff I've eaten.

They knew what I loved. That's the point I was trying to make.

I spat out the piece I had been chewing into a napkin. I felt sick. They knew me…but I knew nothing about them. I looked at the sandwich in horror. God, who were these people? I sat on the only chair in the room and hugged my legs up to my chest.

Come to think of it, every meal they've given me has always come in a paper or plastic container…no utensils. Maybe that's why they were given me so much junk food! Even the first night here they had given me soup with no spoon or fork to get the noodles with (they gave me Top Ramen—my favorite instant soup.) and made me sip it instead. They were worried I would try to harm myself, again. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before.

"God!" I spat out angrily. "What do you think I'll do? Kill myself with a spoon?"

Was that even possible? Probably, I don't know. A fork or a knife I totally understood but a spoon? C'mon! I wouldn't want my autopsy report to say 'Death By Spoon'. That would be downright embarrassing. I still have dignity, you know!

"Just barely." I laughed bitterly.

The light bulb was heading for a stand still any moment now.

I leaned my head back until I touch the cool wall and sighed.

God, I can't believe I tried to kill myself.

The moment of desperation recapped in my mind. The feeling of the cold metal touching my flesh brought shivers up my spine. I had felt scared and hopeless.

Those two words again.

There is no other way of explaining it though. I was kidnapped, the night before i had been attacked, I had panic attack, and then…Stefan. I remembered that so vividly. I had remembered Stefan's face. He had looked like a monster. I don't know what he was but I knew it had to be bad. He was demon…maybe they were in a cult or something.

You always hear of horrible stories in the news about girls being taken, tortured, raped, murdered, being chopped up into tiny little pieces. In that moment I thought I was going to be one of those girls. I didn't want Stefan or Damon to do that to me so I gave up. I decided that taking my own life would be the easiest way out of the nightmare; especially after the whole 'light' ordeal. I had in shock. I thought I was seeing things. I thought I was going insane from how terrified I was. That's why I did what I did!

"I was scared. I'm still scared." I whispered and my voice echoed back to me. God! I fucking hated this cellar!

It had been stupid. I feel like such a coward for trying to end my life. I was never known for giving up on anything. I mean, I had been getting better before coming to Mystic Falls. I wasn't having as many issues with my black outs, panic attacks or nightmares. I was getting better dammit! But now…I feel like had taken one step forward and 110 steps back. My mind felt exhausted. Like it hadn't had rest and was beaten to a pulp. Something definitely wasn't right and I'm not just talking about my kidnapping…well sorta but…I don't know I felt like I had holes in my memory. I was trying to remember certain things but I just came blank and with a huge migraine.

God! I was so fucking confused but I knew what one thing was for certain- I wasn't going to die here. I promised myself. I wasn't going to give up. I wasn't ever going to sink to that level again. I was going to be brave. I was going to get through this; for my family, friends, and myself. I was too young to die.

Stefan's growling face flashed in my mind and I jumped up in fear.

"Fuck." I breathed. "Stay calm."

I stood up from the chair and paced back and forth. I shook my arms as if I could shake off my anxiety but it obviously didn't work. I ran my hand through my hair and grimaced. I needed a shower. My hair felt so damn oily. I hadn't taken a shower in days. I felt freaking gross. I was even wearing the same damn clothes from what I woke in a few nights before.

I needed to shower ASAP but there was no chance in hell I was going to shower while being here. If I was going to shower it was going to be in my own fucking shower, where I didn't have to worry about being raped or being watched while I washed my hair. Elena tried reassuring me that nothing would happen to me and that I would be safe, but I wasn't an idiot. I trusted Elena to a certain degree but I didn't trust her enough to risk my wellbeing. Yeah, she has showed me kindness, a lot of kindness in fact, but she was still with them. She was still helping them keep me here.

Elena has been the one to bring down my meals, well most of the time, and take me to the bathroom whenever I couldn't hold it any longer. It's so fucking embarrassing and degrading to have someone walk you to the bathroom and hear you do your business. The first night here I almost pissed myself thinking they weren't going to let me use the damn toilet until Elena brought down my food and saw me doing a little dance. She got it right away that I needed to pee and rushed me to the bathroom. It didn't even occur to me about making a break for it until I was done and I washing my hands. It wasn't until I exited the bathroom and walking back to my little prison that I tried making a run for it. I didn't get very far.

As soon as I had attacked Elena and started to make my way to where I thought the exit was, a pair of hands grabbed me. I hadn't noticed that someone else was in the hall with us, or should I call it basement? The man dragged me back to my cellar as I kicked and screamed. I never got to see his face. He threw me in the cellar and slammed the door behind me. I tried opening the door but it had been a waste of time. It had been bolted shut.

"Please! I've done nothing wrong!" I remembered screaming as I tried opening the door. It had been the first time I had spoken since the incident upstairs. I had balled up in the bed and cried when they first brought me down here. I hadn't even tried to fight them then, even as they carried me here. I had been in shock…I was all too aware now.

"Let me go! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!"

I had screamed for two hours straight until my voice started to give out but even then I continued. I banged on the door and yelled the loudest I could, hoping someone would hear me and come to my rescue but no one came. Obviously. I was still down here.

After that Elena was always cautions around me. Whenever she came there was almost always someone outside the door. I never knew who that person was, I actually was too afraid to find out, but they never say a word. I could only see part of their arm. One thing was for certain, it was a man standing out there.

He was the muscle to make sure I stayed in here and didn't try to hurt Elena, which I wouldn't. I don't think I would anyway. She was the one that was taking care of me after all. She has been nothing but nice to me. The first hours of being here I thought that maybe she too was held against her will but that quickly became obvious that I was wrong. She didn't walk in looking scared like I was. She didn't look like she was being held here, she looked perfectly fine. Calm, even.

I remember the second time she came to me. The door swung opened and in she came with a tray in her hand. She only glanced at me as she made her way to the table and set the tray down. The tray had a blueberry muffin, a tall glass of milk, and a peach on the side. (My favorite breakfast on go!)

I crawled to the very far corner of the bed, away from her, and watched her with guarded eyes. I caught a glimpse of someone moving outside the door, making me flinch. She must have seen it too and looked at the door in frustration but then looked back at me sympathetically.

She was pretty. It was the first time I noticed it. It kinda surprised me. Sure I had seen her before but you hardly notice whether a person is attractive or not while you are being attacked. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a red shirt under, blue jeans and converse, and a pretty necklace. She had long brown straight hair. Almost like mine but mine was naturally wavy, hers was completely straight. I wonder if she straightens it or if it was naturally like that. She had an olive complexion, dark brown eyes, full lips, and cute button nose, and slender build…extremely slender actually. God, did she eat?

"I'm Elena." She said slowly as if not wanting to startle me. "I brought you breakfast."

She motioned to the tray. "You must be starving. I see you didn't eat the soup last night." She looked at the soup that was lying on the floor. I had thrown it out of anger yesterday and quickly regretted it when I became hungry.

She went and started picking up the noodles and placed them in the bowl. She was cleaning the mess I had made.

"Elena, no leave it. I'll clean it." Stefan walked in and crouched down next to Elena.

I started screaming.

"What's wrong?" He was on me in a second. He was touching me. Shaking me almost.

"DON'T!" I screamed as I pushed him off me. "Please!"

"Stefan, you are scaring her." Elena pushed him off of me and nudged him to the door. "Get out."

"No, but she's-" He started to argue as I continued screaming.

"Get out!" Elena said angrily. "Don't you see what you are doing to her? She's been through enough. Now leave."

I thought he was going to hit her or something but he only glanced at me and left. I couldn't believe it.

She had gotten him to leave. I stopped screaming.

She turned and slowly approached me. "He's gone. It's alright now."

She touched my arm and something in me snapped. I started to cry. I was so tired of crying. I had cried myself to sleep last night but I still couldn't help the tears from falling. I didn't even care that Elena was climbing into the bed with me. I was too busy wallowing in my fear. I felt her wrap her arms around my body and cradle me as I cried.

"Shh, it's alright. No one is going to hurt you." She whispered to me as I cried. "It's going to be okay. I promise. No one will touch you."

I don't know for how long she held me. The next thing I knew I was waking up and there was a clock radio on the table. I turned it on and oldies music echoed. I didn't bother switching the station. Oldies always seemed to calm me down for some reason. I laid in bed glaring at the muffin Elena had brought me.

An hour later I caved in and ate it.

Ever since then things have been…friendly. People would think I was crazy for befriending her but she had been nice to me. And it's not like I had a lot of choices, now did I? I was alone. I needed someone on my side. I felt I could trust her. Not trust her completely but I knew she wouldn't hurt me…plus she didn't look like a monster. She had chased the monster away. I had seen her do it. She had even tried to clean me up after Damon bled all over me, which I could still smell on my skin by the way. I had tried washing my chest and neck in the bathroom sink but it had been a waste of time. I needed a good scrubbing to get the smell and stain off of me.

Damon.

The memory of us kissing, well I think it was a memory. I still wasn't sure. Everything in my brain felt so royally fucked up that I couldn't tell what was real or what wasn't anymore…especially when it came to Damon. I mean, I remembered what Stefan had done to me and I definitely don't question that being real. I know what happened and what I saw was very much real and truth… even though I had been led to believe that I had been sick all those days…ugh! But those days felt so real too. I remember being in bed sick. So sick that I couldn't even get out of if unless it was to go to the bathroom…Jackie was even there. She helped me…she even said I had been sick. She had spoken to Gaston about it even…Ah! See what I mean? Everything is so fucked up!

Those two different occasions felt so real…

" _I love you, Shye." He said seriously. All playfulness gone._

" _I love you too." I bent down and kissed him._

I remembered us sitting outside of my home…in California. I had been drawing him in my sketchbook (a sketchbook that had gone missing three years ago. I loved that sketchbook.)…but he wouldn't hold still long enough to finish. The sun had barely started to set, it was cold out, windy…but this was long ago. It felt like an old memory.

I touched my lips, remembering the sensation that cursed through my body as he held me on his lap, kissing me, our lips moving against one another, licking, caressing—his lips soft but strong, my teeth capturing his bottom lip... feeling him purr in pleasure…

"I loved him?" I asked myself out loud. I had told him that I did so…

No, all of this wasn't possible. I don't know him! I've never…I grabbed my head in frustration. I felt a migraine coming on…yep definitely getting a migraine. Fuck! I felt like my head was going to explode any moment now. I wanted to scream. And I was going to but I heard footsteps approaching.

I looked at clock radio…10:48pm. What? I didn't think they were going to check up on me until tomorrow.

I heard voices down the corridor…someone was arguing. It sounded like Elena. God, what now? The arguing stopped as they got closer. They stopped at the door. I could see Elena's features through the small barred window…someone was behind her but the shadows concealed whoever it was as usual.

A knocked echoed. "Shye, it's me Elena." She always did this before coming in. I knew she did it to not scare me and I appreciated it. It always gave me time to compose myself. "Can I come in?"

This question always annoyed me. I knew if I said no she would come on in anyway but whatever.

"Um yeah come in."

I went to over my bed as she started to unlock the door. I started playing with my hair. God, it was super oily. Maybe I could wash it in the sink when I go to the bathroom? I started braiding it to the side so my nasty dirty ass hair wouldn't be in the way anymore and it wouldn't look as unwashed. I didn't bother looking up as Elena walked in.

"Hi, Shye," She greeted me nervously. "Um, we need to talk to you…"

I stopped what I was doing at the word 'we'. I saw another pair of feet stand beside Elena's. Fear started to trickle down my back. I didn't want to look up. I was afraid it would be Stefan…but I remembered the promise I had made to myself.

I would be brave.

I took a deep breath and let my eyes trail up to him. His shoes, legs (his legs looked strong and muscular under his jeans), torso, pale arms crossed together, and neck. I already knew who it was before I looked at his face. A naughty shiver crawled up between my legs. Wow! Where the fuck did that come from?

"Hello, Shye." His deep voice made my hair stand at end.

"Hi, Damon," I said shakily.

He smiled.

I remembered.

* * *

**Hello Lovelies!**

**How did you all like the ending? It was so evil of me but I couldn't help it. Lol. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I smile like a moron whenever I read them. They mean so much to me so please don't be shy and give me your feedback. Good or bad. **

**Did anyone else cry in the new episode of Vampire Diaries? Because I sure as hell did! But it wasn't when Rose died. It was in the last scene of the episode. When Damon is just hurting and pouring his heart out to Jessica. It was so sad to watch but damn he still looked so hot doing it! I wish he would bite me too. ;)**

**Lots of Love**

**Irais!**

**P.S. Thank you so much to my BETA Deisi for putting up with my bad grammar and spelling. She caught all my mistakes and fixed them. She worked wonders in this chapter. Thanks to her I wont ever have to worry about whether the chapter is unreadable. Lol and to my backup BETA Laura. You too are awesome girl! **


	13. Blue Eyes and Fire

Chapter 12 – Blue Eyes and Fire

"Hello, Shye." His deep voice made my hair stand at end.

"Hi, Damon…" I said shakily.

He smiled.

I remembered...

_Flashback_

_3:25am_

_" Shye, wait!" Damon shouted as he trailed behind me._

_"Fuck off, Damon." I said angrily. "You had no right."_

_I was walking as fast as I could. I wanted to get away from him before I did something I would regret. I wanted to punch him…kick him…anything really just as long as it caused him bodily harm._

_"Shye where you going!" Roxy shouted from the window. She had a bottle in her hand and was swaying back and forth._

_"I'm going home! Tell Jackie I left, yeah?" I shouted as I kept walking._

_"But, how are you getting home?" She slurred, looking all confused. "I thought you were spending the night too."_

_The music coming from Jackie's house was starting to pour out into the street thanks to Roxy's body half hanging from one of the open windows. I didn't want the neighbors calling the cops. Everyone at the party was wasted and underage. Jackie and Roxy would be in so much trouble if they got busted. I would know. I knew both their parents and they both had major tempers. Plus, Roxy was my younger cousin. Her parents would probably find a way to blame me for their daughter being drunk which was partially true._

_"I'll be fine. It's not that-"_

_"Roxy don't worry. I'm taking her home." Damon interrupted._

_She smiled brightly at Damon and slurred, "Aw, that's sweet. Okay. Bye Shye-doddles." And went back inside, just like that._

_What. The. Hell?_

_What if Damon was a murderer or something! She would have left me go with him just like that? Without even…ugh! Unbelievable._

_"Your chariot awaits, my lady." Damon grinned as he held his car keys in his hand._

_I rolled my eyes and snickered, "As if," and started to make my way home, angrier that I had been before._

_"Would you stop stumping your feet so hard? You sound like Godzilla on stiletto heels." He joked._

_I could feel my blood pressure rising. I was that pissed. I stopped and took off my right heel and threw it at him. It hit him right in the face._

_"Ow!" He looked surprised and then glared at me, "Shye, what the hell? Was that really necessary?"_

_"Necessary?" I spat. "Are you fucking kidding me? After what you did? You are still asking me if it was necessary?"_

_"I think you might be overreacting."_

_"I….overreacting…you…" I was too angry to form a coherent sentence._

_"Wow, take it easy Shye." He was smirking! "Breathe."_

_"YOU ASSHOLE!"I shrieked, I took off the other heel and threw it at him. He caught my shoe with such ease that it nearly made me explode out of anger. "Ah!" I was furious. I turned around and walked away from him._

_"Shye, can we please talk about this in the car?" He asked tiredly as I continued to put distance between us. "You are going to get sick if you walk home like that…"_

_"Ask me if I care!" I yelled back. The concrete was fucking freezing. It felt like popsicles underneath my toes. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown my shoes at him._

_"You're being a dramatic drunk." He sang. "You are drunk and dramatic."_

_Oh no… he didn't! I spun around. "What? I am so not dramatic!"_

_"Yeah, and it's not dark out." He said sarcastically. " Look, I'm not letting you walk home like this. So can you please stop being so damn stubborn and let me-"_

_"Ha! You're the one to talk. You are the most stubborn person I know!" I pointed my finger at him. "And I am not drunk thank you very much."_

_"Yeah, sure, whatever." He started walking towards me but I backed away from him._

_"You are such a prick you know that." I said fiercely._

_He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you keep telling me that."_

_"You had no right to just punch Lennie in the face. He was just-"_

_"No right?" He narrowed his eyes at me angrily. "He was trying to kiss you."_

_"So! What, do you care?" I swayed to the side. God, maybe I was drunk...at most tipsy but Damon was being a huge buzz kill. Jerk._

_He looked cut off guard by my question and looked away from me but said, "I care plenty."_

_"Pfft, yeah. It totally shows." I said sarcastically. "You treat me like…like…" I couldn't find the right word._

_"Like what?" He snapped._

_I glared at him. "Did you just snap at me? You have some balls, Damon, considering what you just did to Lennie."_

_"What? Protect you?" He shot daggers at me. "Since the day we met do you realize how many times I've saved your perfectly shaped ass from-"_

_"Don't talk about my ass Damon and yes I realize how many times you've saved me. I'm not some ungrateful bitch you know!" I cut him off. "But don't try to make me out to be some damsel in distress. I can take care of myself."_

_"Yeah right, and I'm Taylor Swift." He snickered._

_"Ugh!" I stumped my foot in anger and quickly regretted it. I had forgotten I didn't have shoes on and I accidently stumped on a rock. I hopped around in pain. "Ah! See what you made me do." I said as I grabbed my foot in agony._

_"Alright that's it. I'm done."_

_I was suddenly swept off my foot. And was being held like a ragdoll by Damon. I looked up at him and was inches away from his face. I gasped in surprise. He was even more beautiful up close. His lips looked sinfully delicious._

_I licked my lips and forced myself to tear my gaze away from him mouth._

_"Let-let me go!" I stuttered embarrassingly and cleared my throat. "Set me down, Salvatore."_

_"No." He started in the direction of his car._

_"I said let me go." I said forcefully._

_"And I said no."_

_"Damon, I'm warning you."_

_"Warning me?" He looked at me amused._

_I started to try to get off from his arms but he held on. His fingers held on to my legs, did I mention I had short shorts on? His right hand was cupping my bare thigh. I was trying so hard to ignore the fact. Thank god I shaved._

_"Damon!"_

_"Shye!" He mimicked me._

_"Fine." I growled. I started groping his chest._

_"What are you doing?" He tensed under my hands. He had nice muscled pecks…wow. "Shye-" I kept on groping him until I found what I was looking for. Ah-ha!_

_I grabbed his nipples and twisted them. He screamed and dropped me._

_"Hmph." I let out as my ass made contact with cement._

_"Shye what the fuck!" He was rubbing his chest. "Ow!"_

_I quickly got up from the ground and ran a couple of feet away from him and then turned, "That was for Lennie!"_

_"Did you seriously just do what you did?" He kept on rubbing himself._

_"Yes!" I went over to him and started smacking him. "You had no right to come here and spy on me!"_

_He grabbed my wrists, "Damn it Shye that stings. Calm down!"_

_"You calm down!" I tried breaking free but he was too strong. Ugh!_

_He swung me around so my back was pressed up against his chest and my arms were crossed as he held on to my wrists….what the fuck! "I wasn't spying."_

_I thrashed around to break free. "Pfft, you so totally were."_

_"Was not!" He sang._

_"Were!" I mimicked him._

_"Not!"_

_"Yes!" I said angrily as I kept trying to break free._

_"Okay, I might have been spying a little."_

_"Ha!"_

_"Can we get you home now?" He asked, annoyed._

_"I can get myself home. I don't need a peeper taking me anywhere."_

_He sighed and released. If I haven't been looking out for you that bitch-"_

_"He isn't a bitch-"_

_"would have had his clammy teenage hands half way up your panties right now." He continued talking even as I tried interrupting him._

_"So what?" I was becoming angrier. I didn't even think I could get angrier that what I was already. "So what if Lennie had his hands up my panties right now? I could do whatever the hell I want with my body. If I want Lennie Jennings to have his way with me I have that right! You are no way to tell me what I can and cannot do."_

_"You seriously wanted that snot nosed kid touching you like that?" He narrowed his eyes at me, nostrils flaring._

_I gulped._

_"Yes." I lied._

_"Liar." He hissed. Anger was radiating from him. "You hated him touching you."_

_"No I didn't." I said stubbornly. "I loved it."_

_He clenched his jaw. If looks could kill I would definitely be dead right now._

_"I saw the look in your face when he did this." He stepped towards me, towering over me and ran his index finger up my arm, his skin gently grazing mine. Leaving behind a trail of fire, I shivered._

_He was right. The feeling had gotten from Lennie when he did it was pure disgust. I saw Lennie more as brother not someone I wanted to jump unlike Damon who just radiated…sex._

_I smacked his hand away. "What you saw was wrong. You probably misread my expression while you were hiding behind a tree!"_

_He turned his back to me and ran his hands through his hair and murmured something that sounded like, 'This girl is driving me fucking insane.'_

_"No, Damon you are driving me insane." I snapped, I turned and started walking down the street._

_"Shye, come back."_

_"No." I said childishly as I power walked. I just wanted to get the fuck away from him. God, why was it every time we are around each other we get into it. I've never fought with someone so much in my whole life._

_"What about your shoes?" He screamed, there was a big gap between us now._

_"Leave em'" I said angrily as I hugged myself from the cold. "Or better yet keep them as a reminder of me because I never want to see your egotistical ass again!"_

_I was so concentrated in my anger that I didn't even hear him run to me, or see him for that matter. I bumped against him and I yelped in surprise. "God! Do you always have to be so damn sneaky? You know that's one of your most annoying attributes?"_

_"Do you really mean that?" He said seriously. He was giving me 'the look'. Damn, I hated that look. He was looking at me all intense like with those baby blues that just made me weak in the knees. I was pretty sure he knew the effect he had on me._

_Bastard._

_"Yes! You know how many times you've sneaked up on me since we met? Well tried to anyway but still. It's damn annoying. Especially when you move-"_

_"That's not what I was asking." He said annoyed._

_"Oh…" I was about to ask him what he was talking about when I remembered I was mad at him. I sidestepped around him and I kept walking._

_"Shye, answer my question." He said evenly._

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Is that really what you want?"_

_End of flashback_

I was brought back to reality by pain shooting through my skull. I hunched over and groaned in pain. I started screaming as I clutched my head.

"Shye, oh my God." I heard Elena cry.

"Shye." I felt Damon before he touched me. "Evermore. Shye. Evermore." He said desperately.

What?...Evermore. Oh god.

I cried out. The pain was too much. It was like lava being poured into my head.

"Evermore. Evermore." Damon was kneeling in front of me as he whispered in my ear. His hands were placed over my hands, fingers entwined with mine. "Evermore." He repeated.

I whimpered. The pain was subsiding but not fast enough.

"Oh God. What's happening to her?" Elena asked terrified. "Damon?"

The pain was ceasing slowly.

I gasped for air.

"Make it stop." I whimpered.

I felt my body being moved and then placed on someone's lap, I was being cradled. "Evermore, evermore, evermore, evermore." Damon's lips grazed my ear as he spoke. "Please baby. Shh, evermore, evermore."

"Should we take her to the hospital?"

"Give me a second." He said quickly.

My hair had fallen over my face and I had tucked my head into Damon's chest. My breathing was muffled but I didn't care. I just wanted to hide…hide from the pain. I felt like everything and everyone had suddenly become loud. I couldn't even think straight.

"STOP!" I heard myself screaming. "SHUT UP!"

I felt Damon tense and suddenly pulled my face away from him and tried to make me look at him. I tried tucking my head back but he wouldn't let me. He was holding my head in place.

"Don't." I cried. The pain was fading but I felt incredibly weak and lightheaded.

"Shye look at me. Please." He said slowly.

"Damon?" I felt Elena step closer to us. My back was turned to her.

"Shye, please." He pleaded…I didn't like that. I didn't like that tone in his voice…so sad. It wasn't right.

He moved the hair from my face and waited.

My breathing had stopped becoming so rapid and was slowly getting back to normal. I tried opening my eyes but they felt too heavy. I was weak. I felt like that one time I had donated blood but the nurse accidently took too much. My body felt heavy, like stone.

"I can't." My voice broke.

"Yes, you can." He said fiercely and shook me a little. My head flipped flopped back and forth. I couldn't even hold my head up right. My hands that had been clutching my head fell to my lap limply.

I heard Elena gasp. "Is that…?"

"Blood." Damon finished.

Things were starting to sound like an echo now.

I felt Damon grab either side of my head. "Shye, baby, I need you to open your eyes now!"

Baby? Why was he calling me that? No…leave me alone.

"Damon we need to get her to the hospital. She's bleeding from her ears."

"Shye!"Damon screamed and felt his hold on me tightened painfully. "EVERMORE!"

My eyes shot open.

Damon's face was less than an inch away from mine. He wore a shocked look. His eyes were wide open, like a deer in head lights, so scared. But they were still so beautiful. Wow.

"How did you know?" I asked hoarsely.

He gulped and said, "Know what, baby?"

"The story. Evermore." I answered weakly. "No one knows that story but me."

Tears appeared in his eyes. "Because you told me, Shye. You just don't remember."

"You're lying."

"Damon?" Elena said

Damon reached out to my face; I didn't even bother fighting him, and ran his thumb above my cheek. He was wiping my tears away. I looked at his hands in confusion when he pulled away; his thumb was covered in blood.

"Shye I'm so sorry." His voice was going in and out. Everything was actually; everything was starting to blend together. I had to concentrate on Damon just to keep myself from falling over. The room was spinning.

"-crying blood….Damon…she's…out." Elena's voice was muffled. I couldn't hear anything anymore. I watched as Damon moved his mouth. He was speaking to me…or Elena. I don't know. He was shaking me.

A look of pure desperation crossed his face.

God, I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep…sleep forever.

I had closed my eyes for only a second before Damon shook me violently. He was speaking to me but I couldn't hear anything. It was as if I had gone deaf.

He turned to Elena, it seemed like he was shouting at her, and then brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down. Blood oozed freely down his hand, landing on me. I wanted to scream and get away but I couldn't.

I didn't have the energy.

He was speaking to me again as he brought his bloodied wrist closer to me.

I looked up at him in horror.

What was he doing? Why couldn't he leave me alone? Please leave me alone. Please. I wanted to scream out but I couldn't find my voice. I had gone mute as well. Oh, God what was happening to me?

Speak! Speak! Speak! SPEAK!

I opened my mouth as if I could scream but nothing was coming out, I couldn't feel the natural vibration of when I talk or scream.

I looked at Damon for help; he was the only thing I could see clearly. Everything else had gone black. It was like there was a spotlight on him and him only but he only looked terrified and determined all in one.

He was trying to tell me something but I couldn't understand. I tried reading his lips but I wasn't very good at it because all I understood was him saying 'drink' over and over again.

Drink what? No, he must mean something else. God, please help!

I tried to move but found that I barely could. I tried moving my hands and all I managed to do was move my fingers.

Damon suddenly moved his wrist closer to my face and saw him mouth 'drink' once more. I didn't even get a chance to process the information before his bloodied wrists was shoved into my mouth.

I saw blue eyes and fire.

* * *

**Hello Lovelies, **

**So what did you think about the chapter? Sorry I fooled you about Shye remembering everything that has happened between her and Damon its not going to happen just yet. It's going to be a little more complicated than that. **

**Xoxo,**

**Irais**


	14. Fool Me Once

**Chapter 13 – Fool Me Once**

I should be pulling away. I should be fighting this but I couldn't bring myself to do it even though fire cursed through my body. I was becoming alive with every gulp of blood I took.

The taste of him was ecstasy. I've never tasted anything so delicious in my whole entire life. It didn't even taste like blood, it tasted like…heaven. It was a little piece of heaven. There was no other explanation for something like this to taste so pure. And it was all mine.

Nothing else mattered.

"Shye." I felt him place his free hand on the back of my head. "That's enough."

No! It wasn't nearly enough.

I took a big gulp with such need that I felt myself trying to catch my breath. I had been too busy drinking that I had forgotten to breathe. I pulled away for only a moment. I had become light headed.

"Lean back." I heard Damon speak but I couldn't care less of what he was saying. All of my focus was on his wrist. He started to pull his arm away.

I instantly clutched at his arm without a thought and started to drink again.

"That's enough Shye."

It wasn't!

He started to pull away.

I clutched Damon's wrist to my mouth with such force and speed that it shocked me.

What was coming over me? Only moments ago I couldn't raise my hands, and feel anything else and now I feel powerful…unstoppable. I should be horrified but I couldn't summon the feeling, nor did I want to.

I opened my mouth wider and sucked on his wrist some more, intoxicating. I felt blood escape my lips and drip down my chin.

No! I was wasting it.

I was drinking hungrily…like an alcoholic tasting fine wine once again. It was extraordinary.

"Shye stop." He pulled but I remained holding on. I was drinking as fast and as much as I possibly could. "Stop."

Never! I clutched harder.

"Damon?"

"She's taking too much."

"Pull her off!"

I heard them speaking but I didn't care. I needed more blood.

She was screaming at me.

"Enough!" He growled and I was suddenly thrown back.

I landed on my side. I should have felt pain but I didn't. Every cell in my body was in a blissful frenzy. I rolled onto my back and breathed sighs of pleasure.

It was as if every part of me had come alive. I ran my hands through my hair, face, neck, chest, and stomach. I was floating. It was like I was being reborn.

"Damon, are you alright?"

" I will be. Check on Shye." He said breathlessly.

"Don't worry I think she's fine."

Ugh, why couldn't they shut up? They were so aggravating.

"I pushed her too hard."

"You didn't have a choice, Damon." She answered. " Plus, look at her."

I blocked them out of my head.

Mmm. Finally! Silence.

I sighed.

I stayed lying on the ground. I was enjoying the energy that was cruising through my body. I don't know for how long I stayed laying here. I didn't think. I just felt. I heard nothing and no one, just the sound of my own heart beating….

I started to slowly come down from the high. My body no longer felt content. It felt strong…too strong and aware. My mind started working again. I started to think, to process. It started to sink in, of what I had done.

My eyes flew open as I sat up.

It took me a moment to take in my new surroundings. I wasn't in the cellar anymore…I was in the bedroom again. The bedroom was I taken to before they placed me in the cellar.

I was in the king size bed, covered in silk covers. It was déjà vu.

I started to get off the bed but I heard the voices…3 voices to be precise.

I froze.

The bedroom was so big and open and clear that it was easy for any sound or voice to carry.

"Stop being difficult." I heard her talk.

"I'm not being difficult. I don't need you trying to baby me."

"She's not babying you so be quiet and let us help you or so help me-"

"Bonnie!" I heard Elena snap. "I'm not in the mood to be playing referee right now so please just stop. Don't encourage him."

I silently and carefully climbed off the bed as they kept on talking. They were all in the bathroom. I saw Elena walk to at the edge of the bathtub and sit, her back to me. I noticed pair legs poking out in the left side corner of the bathroom. I couldn't see the rest of her body, the wall was blocking her but she was facing to Elena's side. If the wall weren't there or if she had been positioned right in front of Elena she would have spotted me right away. I thanked my lucky stars.

I walked carefully, keeping my eyes on the bathroom and a hand on the bed to guide me. I didn't want to accidently bump into something. The lights were dimly lit; well the vintage looking lights shaped like candles were dimly lit, making it harder to see. My eyes were desperately trying to adjust to the lighting. The only bright light was coming from the bathroom and that was making my eyes hurt.

"Sorry."

"I'm not." Damon's voice broke out. "She annoys me."

"Stop it, Damon." Elena snapped.

I started making my way to the door. I kept squinting. Damn lights!

My heart was beating rapidly. I felt adrenaline cursing through me, which made it harder to keep calm and quiet. My breathing was increasing in every step I took. I just wanted to run but I couldn't. I needed to be quiet. I needed to be discreet. It was the only way.

I could escape. I knew that I could. This was my opportunity. I had to try!..

I was almost at the door when I noticed that the room had become frightfully quiet. The lights went completely on. I squinted.

" Don't." I heard his voice a few feet behind me.

I froze in mid-step. I became enraged at his command..

"Fuck you."

I ran to the door.

My hand had just barely touched the door knob when his hand appeared beside my head, holding the door shut.

"Don't try to do it, Shye. I don't want to stop you." He said evenly beside me.

"Go to hell." I hissed.

"I'm already there." He removed his hand from the door, I felt his eyes watching me. "Sit. We have a lot to talk about."

I don't know what he expected from me, to actually listen to him? After everything?

I twisted the door knob and opened it but he slammed it shut with such force that I heard the wood crack. My fingers burned from the knob that was snatched my hand.

" Sit on the bed, Shye."

"No." I said evenly as I glared at the door.

"Fine, but you are going to listen."

" I don't have to do anything." I surprised myself at how angry my voice actually sounded.

"You don't have a choice."

I don't have a choice? I turned around and shouted, "Fuck you Damon! I'm not scared of you."

From the corner of my eye I saw Elena step into the room followed by someone else. I took a step back, closer to the exit.

" Get away from the door, Shye." His eyes were set in a scowl.

"No."

"Damon, just" Elena started speaking but Damon interrupted.

"Elena, Bonnie get out."

" What?" Elena took a step forward and Damon turned to look at her.

I took the opportunity and flew to the door once more. I couldn't even open it. The door was stuck. I pulled and pulled but it didn't move.

I felt hands gulf me and started pulling me back. I held on to the doorknob as Damon's hands snaked around my waist. With one switf pull of Damon's, my fingers were torn away from the doorknob and I was being dragged.

"LET GO OF ME!" I kicked and screamed.

"Fine." I was thrown onto the bed. I scrambled back up and ran towards the door afain but Damon blocked me as soon as I had taken two steps.

I scratched, I punched, I screamed, and I kicked. Nothing worked. Damon held me at arm's length until I fell onto the floor in exhaustion and with tears in my eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I cried, I felt 3 pairs of eyes looking down at me.

I wasn't crying because I was sad. I was crying because I was angry. Who were these people?

Every single thing they had done to me started flashing before my eyes. Why me?

I felt Damon touch me and speaking to me but I didn't hear it. The image of drinking his blood was all I was seeing now. I pushed him away and stood up with a new wave of adrenaline.

"What did you do to me?" I screamed to the top of my lungs. hurting my throat in the process.

Elena jumped back.

"Answer me!" I stepped towards Damon. "What do you want? Why me? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

He didn't say anything. He looked at me in confusion and said, "I don't know."

He didn't know? What kind of bullshit answer was that? I was being held against my will, I was going insane, I was remembering things that werent possible and I was forced to drink his blood…and I had loved it. And all he had to say was that he didn't know. He didn't know why he was destroying me?

He didn't know?

I raised my hand and slapped him with all the new strength that was pumping inside of me. As soon as my hand contacted with his face pain shot threw me. It was like slapping a wall but I didn't let it show. I didn't want to let him see I had hurt myself. Damon's face was to the side now from the impact of my slap but he didn't to move. He remained still. Just looking at the floor and clenching his jaw.

He didn't know?

His answer kept repeating over and over again in my head.

I raised my hand and slapped him again. And he just took it. It didn't even seem like I had actually hurt him. Pure hatred cursed through me and I punched him. He didn't even stagger back. He remained perfectly still.

After a second he finally turned and looked at me and said, " I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" How fucking dare he! I pushed him with white rage and he finally staggered back. I followed him and slapped him once more.

"Shye, stop!" Elena stepped towards me and Damon held his hand out.

"Elena, go."

"What? No, Damon, you cant just-"

"GO!" He yelled.

Elena ignored him and looked at me. She met my glare with ease and tried giving me a reassuring smile. "Shye," She touched my shoulder and I smacked her hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me."

She seemed taken back but nodded. "Shye, I understand how you must be feeling but"

" You understand how I must be feeling?" I spat out, glaring at her. She was an inch or two taller than me but I didn't care. I stepped towards her, making her step back. " You have no fucking clue how I must be feeling! You aren't in the situation I am in. You don't know anything!"

"You're wrong. I know, you are beyond terrified, you feel like everything around you has caved in and have no idea why and-"

"Shut up!" I couldn't take it. " You are helping them keep me here. You don't get to pretend like you know."

I started to lunge at her but a girl stepped in front me, all of a sudden, and placed her hands on either side of my face and started to chant.

I tried pushing her hands of off me but it was like she was cemented to my face now.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

Pain started to build up in my chest. I felt my hands start to become hot, my whole body actually.

"Bonnie stop!" I heard Damon growl.

"Bonnie!" Elena cried out.

The room started to become illuminated by green light. I looked down at my hands wrapped around the girl's arms and realize that they were glowing. My hands were glowing!

The girl threw her head back and started to scream.

The green light started to spread up to my arms and ooze towards hers. It was hurting her.

She suddenly looked at me and started chanting again, louder, digging her fingers into my head.

"STOP!" I saw Damon step towards us.

The pain I was feeling… I somehow knew it was coming from the girl, Bonnie. She was doing something to me.

I felt energy deep inside start to overflow. It wanted out, it needed to be out.

I started to scream.

The rooms started to become brighter, painfully so, and it was all because of me.

I heard a growl, a push and a jolt. I was flying backwards.

"Bonnie!"

I felt the impact of hitting a wall and landing on the floor. I was in a haze, a painful haze.

I was swept into someone's arms, carried and placed on a soft surface, a bed.

"Shye, open your eyes."

I felt him hovering over me before he placed his hands on my shoulders. I was taking deep breaths, trying to push the pain aside, and I slowly opened my eyes.

My eyes flickered as I looked up at Damon. He looked so concerned…

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" He asked quickly.

The pain I had been feeling suddenly subsided…and was replaced by adrenaline. It was getting whiplashed. I wanted to throw up.

"I don't…feel so good." I let out.

"Bonnie!" Elena was crying in the background. "Damon, help!"

Damon scowled and reluctantly turned, a scream was heard. And it wasn't from Elena, it was from the other girl.

I sat up as Damon went to Elena and the girl lying on the ground. I looked on in terror as the girl finally stopped screaming and was looking up at the ceiling as she fought for breath.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know." Damon answered as he looked on at the girl.

What was wrong with her?

Elena looked up at me with tears in her eyes and said, " Help her!"

" What?" I looked on confused. " I don't know how."

"You did this! Fix it!"

"I didn't…" I shook my head. "I cant."

"Fix it!" She glared as tears fell from her eyes.

"I CANT!" I was shaking. I leaned against the bedpost and hugged my knees to my chest.

I didn't do this. I didn't do that to her. I couldn't have…but I did…somehow. I had done it.

Oh my God.

"Elena, stop it. She's coming around." Damon spoke.

I looked down at the girl from where I was seating. She was blinking and speaking, it was too low for me to hear. But the Elena's expression did a complete 180. Bonnie started to sit up.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Elena started to wrap her hands around Bonnie's back.

The girl started to cough, stopped, and shook her head in protest. "No, it's not necessary. I'm better now. I just need…a second." Her voice cracked as she spoke. She crawled to wall and leaned her frame and head against it. Everyone was staring at her, except Damon. I felt his eyes on me.

"I'll be fine, Elena." Bonnie spoke. Elena sat beside her, worriedly. "I wasn't expecting that."

"You deserved what she did to you." Damon stood up angrily from the floor. " I told you not to push her."

Bonnie and Elena shot daggers at Damon. He started to make his way towards me.

"Stop!" I held my hands up, he froze in place, confused. There were so many emotions and questions running through my head. I felt like I was going to explode. The bravery and anger that I had been feeling earlier had vanished. I was just…trapped and scared." I can't…I'm going crazy…I don't…what just happened…I…its not possible…my hands were…I just want to go home. Please. Just let me go….this isn't…please." I crawled to the edge of the bed and looked at Bonnie, Elena and finally up at Damon.

"What am I?" I whimpered. " I'm not human…normal people don't shoot out light from their hands…don't drink blood and like it. Is that why you brought me here?...I just want to go home."

Damon looked at me with a blank expression for what seemed like forever. I sat on the bed broken, and crying, as everyone watched me, silently.

"Please!" I begged.

I started to feel drained with every tear that I shed.

"Your parents were right." Damon finally spoke, he cleared his throat and reached into his pocket.

"My parents?"

"They kept it hidden from you, from what you could do…they were right." He had something in his hand. He took a step towards me and sat beside me. " I cant believe I have to do this again…but its for the best…they were right." His voice faltered.

He cautiously took my hand in his, and I let him. The feel of his skin in my mine brought back the so called memories. I looked up at his eyes in surprise.

"What did you do?" I asked, as I watched us kissing in my head. "Do you love me?"

His eyebrows raised in surprise. He jerked away and paced back n forth.

"I can't do it." He was looking at me, with his hands in his hair, but it seemed like he was talking to himself. " Not again."

"Damon, you have to." Elena said quietly. "It's the only way…if you love her."

He growled and threw a lamp across the room. "No!"

"You said you loved me once…I said it too. We've argued…you've kissed me…and I've kissed you back." I had tears in my eyes as the memory replayed in my head. I tried to figuring out how it could be but like always there was a block. A door that needed opening but would be forever closed.

"What?" Damon stopped in his tracks and looked at me. " What did you say?"

" I…" He went to me and gripped my shoulders with such force it made me unbalanced.

"Tell me." He said desperately. " What did you say?"

I shook my head in confusion…I shouldn't have said anything.

"Damon, do it." The girl, Bonnie spoke.

"Do what?" I asked.

"No, she remembers." He took my face in his hands and looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Shye, baby, look at me. I'm so sorry for everything. I love you so much. I've missed you-" He motioned to kiss me.

"Stop it." I pushed him away. " I don't love you. I don't know who you are and what you've done to me to make me believe that…you messed with my mind somehow…I won't tell anyone what you've all done. Just please let me go."

"What?" He looked taken back. "Shye, you remember…you just said…"

From the corner of my eye I saw Elena approach us. Damon was just completely fixated on me and I on him. I felt scared but a small part of me felt hurt by the expression on Damon's face but I pushed it away. I watched as Elena place a hand on Damon's shoulder.

"She doesn't remember. It isn't possible, you know that."

"But she said…" Damon didn't even bother to look at her.

" I know…but you need to protect her. If you love her…"

Damon finally tore his gaze away from me and walked to the window beside me. He was muttering to himself. Elena gazed down at me for a moment and finally went back to Bonnie, and they exited to the bathroom, and spoke in hush tones.

What was happening? What were they going to do? What was Damon going to do to me?

I didn't even get a chance to figure it out before he was suddenly standing in front of me, gazing down at me…pulling me in...his eyes…I was his.

"You will forget that this ever happened."

I couldn't look anywhere but at him.

"I will forget."

"You will forget the nights before."

" I will forget." I repeated.

" I saved you from her."

"You saved me."

"And you will stay here."

"I will stay here." Something in me seemed to fight, Not understand. " Why? I don't live here."

"It's the only way to protect you from her." He said as I felt myself being drawn to him. It was like my whole being had no choice but to accept what he said. "You wont be scared. I wont let her touch you."

"I wont be scared."

"You are a normal human girl."

"I'm normal."

"You are happy."

"I'm happy." I said robotically.

"You can trust us."

"I trust you."

Damon looked away, breaking eye contact, and I felt unbalanced. I looked up at him in surprise.

"What am I doing here?" I asked casually.

What was I doing here…uhh Jackie was going to be so pissed.

"This is your new room." I watched Damon answer happily, he was wearing a forced smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, you're safe. Its all that matters."

"Thanks to you." I said happily.

His smile faltered but it remained in place. "Go to sleep Shye."

"Okay." I crawled to the head of the bed and crawled under the covers.

Damon came to me, bent down and ran his finger across my cheek…he looked so sad.

"Goodnight Shye."

"Goodnight, Damon." He bent down and kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

**_Hello lovelies!_**

**_I'm sorry i havent updated sooner. School has been taking up most of my time and there was a BETA crisis but the amazing Lauren stepped in and saved the day! Love ya hun! Im sorry if this chapter doesnt make much sense. I wrote it between classes which was the only time i could write but hey i didnt want to disappoint you guys and not give you an update._**

**_Im so flattered by all the reviews that came in for the last chapter, for all the reviews really. Im never going to get tired of saying how much it really means to that you guys take the time to do that. I love reading you thoughts about the chapter. So, please keep em coming._**

**_Im trying to balance school, work, and my personal life, and this story so please bear with me if i dont update right away. Im trying to figure out this whole juggling act but i will figure out a system soon!_**

**_xoxo to the Vampire Diaries (which is all of us :] )_**

**_Irais!_**

**_PS - to all the twitter obsessed. Twitter:Aremi89_**


	15. Second Guessing, Heartache

**Chapter 14 – Second Guessing, Heartache**

Bonnie's POV

Next Day

3:42pm

I carefully wrapped my hands around the coffee cup and silently started to drink. I didn't look up, I didn't want to meet anyone eyes, I want to avoid what was coming. I felt Elena's and Stefan's concern gazes on me.

There was no point of escaping them, they wanted to talk about what happened but they were trying to give me space for now, after all I just woke up. I was slowly starting to recover.

My whole body ached, I had a massive migraine and I had blisters on both my hands, the size of watermelons. The warmth of the coffee cup was like touching lava.

I quickly set the cup down, spilling coffee on the table, and ran to the sink. I turned on the cold water and ran my hands under the faucet. I swear I could hear my skin sizzle as it made contact with the water.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" Elena appeared next to me.

"No, my hands are burning."

I showed her Shye's handy work.

"Oh my God." She looked appalled. "When did…did this happen when you –"

"When I stopped her from attacking you."

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Elena." I dismissed her apology. I wasn't sorry I had stepped in. I was sorry for what Shye had done.

"I appreciate you stepping in, Bonnie. I should have been there. If I would have known that you two were going to try and –"

"You would have stopped us." Elena finished.

"Yes, I would have. It was foolish and dangerous."

"Well we know that now, don't we." Elena snapped. " We were just trying to help."

"Yeah, some help we were." I added sarcastically as I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief. The cool water had ceased the burning.

"At least now you know never to try it again." Stefan said from the table. I closed the faucet and turned to him.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Bonnie, look at your hands. Look at what it did to you. You were drained. You have tried to figure out what she was before and failed. You tried again but directly from the source and even tried to tame her at the same time. And look at what happened to you. She could have killed you." Stefan argued. "She almost did."

Fear crawled up my spine. I knew he was right, " But she didn't." I added stubbornly. " I'm okay now."

Stefan shook his head in disbelief. " Whatever Shye is you need to leave it alone. She isn't your responsibility. Nor Elena's." Stefan glanced at Elena who was about to argue but Stefan continued on speaking. "I appreciate everything you've done for her and so does Damon, but Katherine is involved now. I don't want anyone else involved in this. It's too dangerous."

Elena finally spoke, " It's too late now. I'm involved."

What? is she serious?

"Elena you don't even know that girl. the fact that Damon was involved with her should be a red flag for all of us to scatter. You know how Damon is. He is a magnet for trouble. Stefan is right. It's not our responsibility to help this girl. It's Damon's mess. Let him deal with it."

"I cant." She looked at me and Stefan. " You didn't spend time with her. You don't understand. I told you all of what Damon said about her, and them being together. I can't just walk away and let Katherine have her. I won't be able to live with myself if I do."

I started. " But Damon-"

"Damon is my friend. I'm sorry Bonnie." She looked at me apologetically. "I know I was the one that asked you to come and help, knowing how you feel about him. But I wouldn't have asked if it weren't important. I'm sorry I got you involved and I don't blame you if you stay out of this but I'm going to stay. I'm going to help. Shye is innocent in all of this. She needs my help."

"Innocent?" I couldn't believe she just said that. " You think she's innocent after she tried to attack you? Even after what she did to me? Despite all of that you are going to stay? Elena this is insane!" I felt myself become scared. " Just stop and think about what you want to do. That girl is damaged and powerful. That's a dangerous combination. You cant risk your life over someone you don't even know. Don't be stupid."

Elena looked angry and was about to say something when suddenly Stefan stepped in between us.

"Bonnie is right. You can't stay. I won't allow it. It's too dangerous."

"You won't allow it?" Elena narrowed her eyes up at Stefan. "You aren't my father Stefan! Plus what makes it so un-dangerous for you?"

" You know its completely different. I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do Stefan. You are choosing to stay, to help. I know you, you feel responsible for Shye. You blame yourself for bringing her here in the first place. You aren't just doing it because Damon and Katherine are involved."

Stefan shook his head. " You can't help Elena. It isn't safe. The whole situation is too complicated and delicate. Damon is keeping all of us in the dark about Shye and can't seem to focus on anything. He isn't all here unless Shye is in the room. His whole focus is on her and only her. He is more unpredictable than ever. Shye; I have no idea what she is, obviously, but we all got a glimpse of what she can do and it was't pretty. She almost killed Bonnie and she won't even remember doing it. She's dangerous. I will have to be careful around her. I don't know what might set her off. Katherine wants to kill her now and won't stop until she does so. I don't even have to say how unpredictable she is as well. It's too dangerous for you to be here. I cannot afford to be worried about you as well. If anything happens to you…"

"Don't you think I've thought this through? I'm not ignorant Stefan. Give me some credit. I'm all too aware how sensitive the situation is. But I cannot just turn my back on this. Shye needs a friend in this and I won't let Katherine take her life. Katherine destroys anything and everything she wants. Just look at what she did to us. I'm done. I'm done giving in to her and giving up. Katherine needs to die and it needs to happen now."

The room fell silent. Elena's words hung in the air. We couldn't argue with her. We all wanted Katherine dead but at what costs? We couldn't risk ourselves but with Katherine everything was a risk.

Elena and Stefan were giving each other meaningful looks…I knew I had lost the fight. Stefan was going to cave in. It was because of Katherine they were apart…but destroying Katherine was what they needed to be together again.

"You are making a mistake." I snapped.

"Bonnie-

"No, you think Katherine is the only threat here but if Katherine doesn't kill you, Shye will." My voice shook. "You didn't feel what I felt. She is powerful, more than you know." I pleaded. "Don't do this."

Elena looked at me sadly and shook her head. I was wasting my time. Her mind was made up. She was going to stay and Stefan was going to let her. She was already in danger.

I glared at Stefan and my best friend. I pushed myself off the sink counter and stormed out of the kitchen.

" Bonnie, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I'm only trying to do the right thing." Elena said as she trailed behind me.

I was too upset to speak. I quickly gathered my jacket and bag from the hall table, and started to make my way to the front door.

"Bonnie please try to understand where I'm coming from."

I swung around to face her. " I understand where you are coming from, truly I do. But it still doesn't make it okay Elena. Are you really ready to be killed over Stefan?"

"What? This isn't about-"

"Please, I'm your bestfriend. I know you Elena. I know you can't help but want to help others…but you are also using that bitch Shye as an excuse. This is about Stefan and you. Don't pretend otherwise."

She looked taken aback and angry but composed herself. " I want to finish this. Anything Katherine touches, it dies. I won't let her do that to Shye, or to me. I'm sorry Bonnie but this my choice."

She didn't know what she doing. She thought Shye was an innocent human being that couldn't hurt her. She was ignorant of the fact even though she had witnessed what she had done.

"You didn't see what I saw. You didn't feel what I felt when I touched Shye. Staying here is suicide. I'm tired of being in the middle of Damon and-

"I'm not asking you to be, Bonnie."

"You staying here is." I snapped. "Are you seriously expecting me to turn my back on my bestfriend?"

Elena looked guilty, and ran a hand through her hair. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but didn't say anything.

"I'll be back at 8." I said angrily.

"Bonnie, you don't have to."

I glared at her and opened the massive front door.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked hurriedly as I went out. I didn't bother answering her. I slammed the door shut.

I took a deep breath to steady my anger and fear. I was once again involved in vampire problems. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be in middle of anything but I was…all because of my best friend, I didn't want to wake up one morning and find out she was dead because I didn't want to help. I would carry that guilt with me for the rest of my life if that day came…but it wouldn't. I would protect Elena as long as I needed to…

I quickly made my way into my car and took out a napkin from my jean pocket. I unfolded it and saw a lock of Shye's hair.

Good, it was still there.

I folded it back up and placed it carefully into my bag.

I turned on the car and headed home.

Damon's POV

5:38pm

I paced in the study back and forth feeling like I had done it for the millionth time now. I have been drinking blood and alcohol for the almost 48 hours. It was the only thing I could do. I didn't want to leave the boarding house until Shye woke up. I couldn't sit still. I tried reading, I tried hunting, I even went to Shye's house to get her things but everything I did made my anxious.

I was nervous of finally speaking to Shye without having her scared of me, or trying to escape. She would be normal. She would be Shye…but that wasn't the only thing that I was worried about.

I was second guessing everything I had done.

I didn't have a choice. It was the only way…or so I kept telling myself.

I knew I fucked up. Big time…but I couldn't bring myself to find another solution, nor did I want to.

I need to protect her, having her running all over town with no care in world would have resulted in Shye's death. I was certain of it.

Yes, I had done the right thing. Keeping Shye was doing the right thing…

'But you compelled her.' My conscious added annoyingly.

Fuck!

I hated this. I hated having to deal with the guilt. With any other person I wouldn't have even given it a second thought. I've compelled people from left to right just for the fun of it but with Shye…I was betraying her. It wasn't right.

But it was for her own good!

'It doesn't matter." My conscious growled.

I grabbed the nearest lamp and threw it against the wall in anger.

What the hell was I doing? I couldn't have Shye here. Just knowing that she was in the same house was driving me crazy…but having her away from me drove me over the edge with worry. If anything happened to her….if Katherine…no she had to be here. I needed to take care of her. Shye…

"Um, excuse me-"

"WHAT!" I shouted angrily. I turned around and came face to face with Shye.

She looked taken back and tired. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was sticking out in weird angles.

I hadn't heard her wake up. I had been keeping tabs on her heart beating but I guess I hadn't noticed the change of beats with all my drinking and worrying. She had finally woken up, she had been asleep for half a day now.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to-" She said apologetically as she started to make her way out the study.

"No Shye!" I said quickly and she stopped and turned. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you… I was just…thinking." I said it so awkwardly that it sounded more like question. I wasn't very good at apologizing. Fuck!

"Oh, its okay. I should have knocked or something." She smiled.

There's that smile. I never thought I would see it again. But it wasn't the smile I wanted. It wasn't the special smile she used to give me, that smile was everything. And it was gone now.

"Did you sleep alright?" I asked as I set my drink down on a nearby bookshelf.

"Yes, thank you." She answered politely.

I didn't want her to be polite. She was only polite to strangers. But isn't that what I was to her? A stranger.

I had wanted this, for her own safety but damn it hurt.

"I'm glad. You deserve a goodnight 's sleep after everything you've been through." I returned her polite smile. It felt off.

She looked awkwardly around the study. " Wow, that's quite the collection." She pointed at the bookshelves behind me.

I glanced at them. "Thank you."

"I love books." She said as she kept looking at the bookshelves. "One day I want to have my own little library in my house. Kinda like this one."

"Oh really?" I nodded as if this was my first time hearing about it.

I had been in the process of building her one before I left her. It was going to be a Christmas present.

"Yes, it's a dream of mine." She started playing with her hands. "Um, so what's your favorite book?" She looked at me nervously.

The question unexpectedly stung. She used to know the answer but I brushed it aside. The small talk was annoying me. She hated small talk and so did I.

"What's wrong Shye?"

She looked at me in surprise and confusion. " Excuse me?" She smiled politely.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"Nothing's wrong." She shook her head.

I waited.

She opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She looked hesitant. The Shye I knew was never hesitant to speak her mind…

"How did you know something was bothering me?"

There she is. I smiled.

"Just a guess." I lied.

I always knew when something was bothering her. I knew her better than I knew myself.

"Oh," She sounded surprised. "No one could ever really tell when I'm…" She stopped and grinned. "Nevermind."

I placed my hands in my pant pockets and molded them into fists. Everything inside of me wanted to go to her and kiss her. Tell her I loved her, make her remember what we used to have. But I couldn't, I dug my nails into my palms.

"Um, I…" She was playing with her hands again. "I don't know how to say this without sounding-"

"What is it?"

She took small steps towards me. I became still. "You saved me…" She smiled brightly. " You keep saving my life. At the bar you stopped that man from attacking me and…I don't think I ever properly thanked you for that. And now you've gone and done it again even though I'm completely hazy in the details." She gave a nervous laugh but quickly became serious again. She brought a hand to her neck. " I remember a woman attacking me…I don't remember seeing her face…I don't really remember anything clearly to be honest." Her voice broke. " But you saved me. That is all I remember."

She came towards me with her hands extended out, with tears in her eyes, but I couldn't let her do it. I couldn't touch her just yet. I jerked away. She looked taken back and hurt by the action but didn't say a word.

I coughed, it was the only thing I could think of to do. She kept watching me.

"I was glad to do it." I said awkwardly. " I saw you needed help and I stepped in."

"Twice." She added.

"Twice." I repeated.

"I don't know how to thank you." She ran her hand through her hair. "You didn't have to step in but you did and I really_ really_ appreciate it. Thank you so much. If there's anything I could do to repay you, please let me know. I have no idea how to thank or reward someone who has saved my life in two separate occasions." She laughed.

"You don't have to reward me in anyway. I was happy to do it, believe me."

The room fell silent.

She nodded and just stared at me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I should or could say to her. I finally had Shye in front of me, unafraid and safe, and I didn't know what to do.

I couldn't speak to her the way I wanted. I couldn't kiss her, I couldn't hold her, I couldn't do anything. I had to act like a stranger…I was a stranger in her eyes…it was like we had never been in love.

The atmosphere in the room was pure awkwardness and politeness. It wasn't us but yet here we were…awkward. I wanted to kill something.

This isn't how I pictured it.

Shye started to make her way to one of the bookshelves.

"You are free to borrow any book you'd like." I said as I took a small step in her direction.

"Thank you." She ran her fingers through the spines of the books as she read the titles.

She abruptly stopped and took out a green book.

"Gone with the Wind." She read out loud and turned to look at me. " I've seen the movie but I haven't read the book." She gave a small grin.

"Oh really? It's an amazing book." I said tensely.

I had forced her to read the novel when we were together. She mentioned one night as we were having dinner that Gone With The Wind was one of her favorite films but she hadn't read the book because she was afraid that she would end up liking the book more than the movie. After a lot of convincing and threating from my part she finally gave in and read the novel. She ended up loving it, not that she ever admitted it to me, she knew I would gloat.

"The movie is so incredible." She said casually after a moment. " It's my third favorite film."

Lord of the Rings and Star Wars trilogies were her first and second.

"The book is better." My voice was monotone. I didn't like this. It was like déjà vu. It's was wrong... I don't think I could handle this.

"So I've been told." She grinned and put the book back, gently, where she had found it.

I expected her to turn to me and continue with the small talk but she didn't. She became serious; her face was full of worry.

"Damon, how long do I have to stay here?"

The question caught me off guard.

She ran her hand through her long curls, her hands were shaking slightly, and said, "I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate what you've done for me but…I have a home, school and Jackie must be-"

"Shye, you can't go to school. You have to stay here." I said fiercely without thinking.

Shye became angry. "I have to go to school. I can't just stay here until…why do I have to stay here?"

"You are in danger, Shye. I cant have you out in the open." I said as I tried to calm myself. I was becoming angry at the thought of her leaving.

"But- but I thought that…" The look on her face as she tried to process what I had said was of pure confusion.

"I think you should sit down. There's a lot that we need to talk about." I said evenly.

"I don't want to sit…I don't know for how long I've been asleep but I feel…restless. If I sit down I might just explode." She said quickly. " How long have I been asleep?"

I was hesitant to tell her but I did anyway. " A day and a half."

"A day and a half?" She repeated in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious?"

"You had a tough few days."

"Few days? What do you mean a few days?" She said panicked.

Fuck! I messed up.

I back pedaled. "You hit your head pretty hard. You were out for a while and then you…you took some medication. The doctor said if you suffered from memory loss it would be perfectly natural but you would be fine."

"I don't remember hitting me head… when did I go to the hospital?"

"Of course you wouldn't remember hitting your head. I didn't take you to the hospital. I called in a doctor and he came here." I said as evenly as I could. I was making up this part as I went along. I hadn't thought this through right.

"…what about Jackie, and my parents? If I've been out for so long…have I spoken to them? Did you? I should really call them." She came towards me anxiously. She didn't even seem to notice when I started to back away from her. " Where's my phone?"

"Shye calm down."

"I want to talk to them."

"You cant-

"My parents are probably freaking out right now. You don't get it. They're extremely over-protective. If I don't check in-

"I took care of it. I explained to them what happened. They're fine, they're not freaking out." I lied. " Calm down."

"Really?" She looked skeptical.

"Yes." I took a step to the side to put some distance between us. "You don't have to worry."

"And they were okay with it?... with their daughter being attached?...they were okay with me staying here?...did you even tell them I was staying here?" It was obvious she didn't believe me.

"No, I didn't tell them that part." I was trying to come up with a believable story, quick.

"Why not? What about Jackie, my best friend? What did you tell her and my parents exactly? Because if you had told my parents the truth they would have been on the first flight here before you even got a chance to finish your sentence. And Jackie would have been here with me too. You are lying." She said angry. "What did you tell them!"

She was right. I knew her parents well enough to know that's exactly what they would do.

I couldn't even properly lie to Shye. I was fucking up big time. I needed backup. Where the hell was Stefan when you needed him? Worthless.

"Shye, I can't tell them what happened."

"Why not?"

"Because you are still in danger. It's not safe for your parents, Jackie, or anyone else to know the truth. No one else can know where you are or what's happened." She looked at me wide eyed. " It's for their safety Shye."

"But-but why? Why am I in danger? I thought…" She looked worried and frightened. I could see her trying to process the information. "If I'm in danger, why aren't the police here…are you a cop? Am I in the witness protection program? Where the hell am I exactly?"

She had spoken so fast it took me a second to understand what she had been asking me.

She only spoke fast when she was nervous and scared.

I wanted to hug her…to hold her hand but I fought the impulse.

"No, you aren't in the witness protection program. You are still in Mystic Falls. This is my home. My brother and I live here, and so do you, after all of this is settled you are free to go. We are going to take care of you. She isn't going to hurt you again."

"She?...that woman…" Shye touched her neck again. "what does she want from me? Why did she attack me? I don't understand any of this." She looked at me expectedly. " What does she want from me? I…who is she? I've never…"She was starting to shake. "I think I need to sit down."

I quickly led her to one of the chairs. She put her head between her knees.

" Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. " This feels like a dream. I've never been in this kind of situation before. I don't exactly know how to handle it." Her words were muffled but I managed to understand her.

"It's alright. No one expects you to be calm about this…are you sure I can't get you anything?" I didn't want her to faint on me or anything.

She slowly started to sit up. "I'm okay thank you." She looked scared but glanced up. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question would that be?" She had asked me so many questions it was hard to pick which one she was talking about.

"Who is she? What does she want from me?" She said breathlessly. "I'm not a horrible person. I don't think I've ever really pissed off someone to the point where they want to attack me…actually that's not entirely true but at least not in Mystic Falls."

I couldn't help but give a small smile at the last part but became serious again. I sat on the opposite seat from her.

"That's what we are trying to figure out. All we know is that her name is Katherine and that she's trying to get to you. After, I stopped her from…hurting you" I tried blocking the image of Katherine attacking and drinking Shye's blood from my mind. " she let it slip that she had been planning on hurting you for a while now and wouldn't rest until…you are dead. But we aren't going to let that happen." That was short version of the story Stefan and I came up with. If Shye asked for more details, we were had our story prepared.

She pursed her lips in worry and didn't say a word for a few seconds and then, " I can't believe this is actually happening. I wish I could remember what happened. Maybe, I did something to provoke her or…I don't know…. I don't know which is scarier, knowing someone is out to get you or not remembering someone attacking you." I saw goosebumps crawl up her arm. She looked at me with tears in eyes. Her hazel eyes were full of terror. "I'm scared, what if she knows were I live? What about Jackie? We need to warn her! What if she knows were my parents live?" She stood up from her seat.

"Shye no, we made sure that Jackie is protected. Katherine has no way of knowing where your parents live."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She seemed to be calming down but then said, " But if Jackie is in danger too then I need to be with her."

"You aren't leaving the house, Shye." I said forcefully.

"If my best friend is in danger-"

"She isn't. Someone is looking after her as well." I lied.

"Why can't we be looked after together. Doesn't that make more sense?"

It did make sense but there was no way in hell I was going to let Jackie stay here. I didn't want to look after that whore too…even though she was Shye's best friend but…ugh I just didn't like her! She was a bad influence on Shye…but Shye would be devastated if anything happen to her….FUCK!

"Yes, it would make sense but…" I tried coming up with some excuse. " But Katherine is looking for you…if Jackie were to be here with you, she would be in more danger. It's better that you are apart."

Hey that does make sense!

Her expression was pure sadness but nodded. " Yeah, I guess you are right…I wouldn't want to put her in even more danger…so I'm going to be staying here alone?"

I couldn't believe she was actually buying all this. I thought it would have taken a little bit more effort to try and convince her of the story Stefan and I came up with. But I had compelled her to trust me…so she was believing everything I was telling her.

Guilt seemed to be drowning me now. I was betraying the woman I loved in everything possible way…and she didn't even know how much danger she was truly in. If anything happened to her…

"You aren't going to be alone." I said sincerely.

"I'm not?" She looked up at me, meeting my gaze. God, she was beautiful. She was so breath taking. Even now, looking drained and tired, she was just radiating innocence. I wish I could take back everything and be with her again. All I wanted to do was hold her hand, have her tell me she loved me once more. That's all I wanted…its what I needed.

The memory of us lying in bed flashed in my mind.

"_Do you honestly believe that?" Shye asked in disbelief as her head rested on my chest. I could feel her scent seep into my skin. I smiled._

_Her warm legs were wrapped around mine, the blankets were tangled around our bodies. _

"_Yes." I answered honestly. "Don't you?" _

_She was silent as she thought it over. "No, you're wrong. A Jedi master would totally kick Superman's ass."_

_I laughed. "You are so delusional." _

_She sat up. "It's a fact!" She pointed at her pajama top which had a picture of Obi-won. "He makes Superman look like a Girl Scout."_

"_Weren't you a girl scout?" I grinned, remembering seeing a picture of little Shye selling girl scout cookies in her room._

"_That's not the point." She smacked me._

"_Okay okay." I sat up as well and leaned against the headboard. "What is the point?...by the way do you still have that girl scout uniform?"_

_She smacked me again. "Don't be a guy."_

_I grabbed her legs and dragged her towards me. She giggled and sat on my lap. I wrapped my hands around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck._

"_Superman would totally kill Obi-won." _

"_Pfft, there is no way." She argued. "Obi-won is powerful and-_

"_So is Superman." I added._

"_Yes, but Obi-won has trained all his life to be a master Jedi. He trained in fighting, light- saber-"_

"_Superman doesnt need any kind of training because he is just that awesome and powerful."_

"_Nice counter-argument." She smiled._

"_I thought so." I kissed her cheek. _

_She kept on staring at me._

"_What?" I asked her as I pulled a lock of her hair away from her face._

_She looked down and pulled her hands away from my neck. She was blushing and was trying to hide it. She started to get off my lap but I held her in place._

"_Hey what's wrong?" _

"_Nothing." She said nervously. Her hair fallen over her face as she played with her hands._

_I placed my hands over her face and forced her to look at me. Her eyes kept trying to avoid my gaze. _

"_Shye." _

_She finally looked at me. She looked nervous and embarrassed. "What's the matter?" _

_She licked her lips and sighed. " I..I'm just really happy…and a little embarrassed?"_

"_What do you have to be embarrassed about?" I asked._

_She grabbed my hands and pulled them away from her face, she entwined her fingers around mine._

"_About last night I know you were expecting…"_

_Oh, that._

"_Hey, we talked about this. I told you I was okay with it. I'm willing to wait. I don't want you to feel pressured." I said sincerely. I watched as her cheeks became even redder. "If you aren't ready, then that's fine. I'm not in no hurry to...have sex." _

"_Really?" _

"_I love you, Shye." I whispered. " I would wait forever for you." _

_She smiled brightly and kissed me._

"Are you okay?" Shye was right in front me. In arm's reach.

I jerked away and crashed into a table. I stumbled to the side.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I answered quickly.

"You don't look alright." She said concerned she was walking towards me.

I held my hands up. "I just…I'm fine."

"Um okay." She said unsurely.

She kept on watching me as I went to the drink I had set on a bookshelf and drank it all in one gulp. I needed to get a hold on myself.

All of a sudden I sensed Stefan outside of the study.

"Come on in, Stefan." I said unevenly.

I tried blocking Shye from my eye line of vision as Stefan stepped into the study. His eyes automatically went to Shye. I quickly walked to him.

"Stay with her. I'm going out." I lowered my voice so only he could here.

"What? Where are you going?" He asked surprised but he too lowered his voice.

"Hunting."

"What am I supposed to do-"

I left without an answer or a glance back at Shye.

I needed to kill something. I couldn't handle this.

* * *

**Hello lovelies!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I gotta give a big shout out to my BETA Laura! She is such an angel. She puts up with my poor grammar and insecurities and makes me feel so much better before posting. Shes the best BETA ever!**

**And I want to announce that from now on I will only be posting on Saturdays. Im trying to juggle school and work. So having a whole week to work on an update is that only way I can do it without losing my mind. I really hope you all understand. I really love writing this story, I would hate to stop doing.**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorite this story. It makes me day! It seriously does, its so nerdy of me lol On that note, i'm off to work!**

**Xoxo, **

**Irais**


	16. The Salvatore Boardinghouse

**Chapter 15 – Salvatore Boardinghouse**

Damon's POV

Same night

11:32pm

I hid behind the tree bend as I watched her. The music poured into the street. Her friends shouted their goodbyes as she walked down the street. She was unsteady on her feet. She was clearly drunk. Her short blonde hair was swept up in the in a messy ponytail.

She was heading to the car directly in front of me. This was going to be too easy. Her heels echoed closer. She was trying to open the car door but couldn't find the right key. She was swaying back and forth.

"I think I can help you with that." I stepped out of the forest.

The girl turned to look at me in a drunken haze. She squinted and smiled.

"Wow, you are hot." She licked her lips and pulled her bangs out of her eyes. She tried fixing her wrinkled shirt, which barely passed up as a shirt. I could practically see her nipples.

"I know." I said angrily.

"And cocky." She smiled. " I like that." She stepped towards me. "Are you Marley's older brother?"

"Sure, why not." I rolled my eyes.

"You look different…you lost the glasses?.. and dyed your hair?" She asked as she looked at me up and down.

" Wow, you are dumb." She reeked of vodka.

"What?" She laughed.

"What's your name?" I pulled out my flask and took a drink.

"Beth." She giggled stupidly. "But you knew that already." She licked her lips again and ran a finger through her chest. " You want to…" She nudged her head to the car. "have some fun?"

I grinned and put away my flask. "I don't think you are going to have much fun."

"What?"

I grabbed her by the neck and dragged her into the forest. Her screams were choked back by my hand wrapped around her throat. She was thrashing and scratching me. She was trying so hard to escape but her efforts were useless.

I let go of her throat and grabbed her hands instead. She started coughing. "Let go of me!" She chocked out.

I held her back to me. She was small, too small. She was petite. Her hair smelled like cigarette smoke. It was disgusting…she would do.

I twisted her head to the side to get a better view of her neck. She screamed. Terror was radiating from her.

I saw Shye's eyes as I dug my teeth into the girl's neck. Her fear made the blood all that more delicious. She grunted in pain. She was trying to scream for help. This one really wanted to live. It made all of this better.

"Help." She whispered as I drank her blood hungrily.

"Damon!" I looked up as I kept on drinking. I saw Shye standing in front of me, watching me feed. Her hand was extended out to me with a bright smile on her face. "I've missed you so much."

I tore my mouth away from the girl's neck. " I missed you too, Shye. I-"

"Please." The girl whimpered as I held her in my arms. Her body had gone limp. She was slowly loosing conscious, she was going to die.

I looked down at her. Blood was slowly streaming from her neck, smeared across her shoulder, neck, chest and face.

"What have you done?" Shye said horrified. "Monster!"

"No, Shye, I can explain." I said desperately but she was gone. Shye was gone. I was hallucinating her again.

"Help." Beth whimpered once more.

I pictured Shye laughing in my arms instead up a dying girl. We were both laughing in my head, carefree and so in love. Just like before.

"Don't." Beth cried.

"I'm sorry." I pulled her towards me. I dug my teeth into her savagely. I drank until I heard her heart stop beating.

I let the body hit the floor. I felt full but unsatisfied. I felt even more rage curse through me…if Shye knew what I was doing right now...

I was fucking up. I didn't need to be doing this. I needed to find Katherine and kill her. I needed to keep Shye safe but I couldn't look passed Shye. Knowing she was so close and I could easily go to her made me…unfocused. I needed to get a grip.

I needed to find Katherine now.

I exit the woods and headed to Alaric's home.

Shye's POV

Wow, this bedroom…is so big…wow.

I kept thinking over and over again as I stood in the middle of the bedroom. I was bare foot; I had no idea where my shoes were. I tried looking for them when I woke up but they weren't anywhere to be seen. My toes were freezing; I was too embarrassed to ask for them.

"Oh let me!" I went towards Stefan. He was carrying 3 of my suit cases. I don't know how he was doing it. They were pretty heavy. When I had to carry them I had to either drag it or ask for help.

"That's okay. I got it." He said as he set down the suitcases against the wall, below one of the paintings. " I think that's the last of it."

Yeah, it was. Six bags. Wow, I had a lot of stuff. I didn't really think I packed all that much but apparently I had. Mom and dad had been right, oops.

What can I say! I love clothes…and shoes.

" You didn't have to bring my all my things over." I said worriedly. " Do you really think I'll be here that long?"

"I don't know but Damon wanted to –" He stopped and gave me a small smile. "We don't know but this will be your home for awhile. We want you to be comfortable."

I hadn't thought of that. Actually, I haven't really thought that far out. I was still trying to process everything that Damon had told me, and meeting Stefan, again. Stefan had filled me in the rest of the details. As in, which room I would be staying in, house rules, house tour, and safety precautions were going to be taking. Just thinking about all of it gave me a headache and shivers.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you."

"You're welcome."

"I really appreciate what you and your brother are doing." I repeated myself again for what seemed like 100th time since 3 hours ago. But I couldn't help myself. I really did appreciate what they were doing for me. They were helping a complete stranger out, they didn't have to do it but yet here they were…but I'm pretty sure the older brother, Damon, was like a private detective or something along the lines.

"It's our pleasure."

I smiled. " So will you're parents be okay with me living here too? I mean, wont they freak out with some random girl moving in?"

"Ah," He paused. " My parents are dead."

Fuck!

"Oh God, I am so sorry." I said quickly. "I didn't know."

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago." He said casually.

"Oh good." I said stupidly. Shit, what was wrong with me? "I didn't mean 'good' like 'good they're dead'. I just meant-

"Shye, it's alright. I understood what you meant." He grinned.

"Oh, okay. Sorry. Again."

I'm such an asshole. Who says shit like that? I ran a hand through my hair. God, I needed a shower. My hair felt extremely oily and full of knots. I wondered when was the last time I took a shower? It must be a while.

I fought the urge to smell my armpit. "So, your brother is your guardian?" Stefan looked at me in surprise. God, I was so damn nosey and rude. "Sorry, i apparently don't know when to shut up. It's one of my many great qualities." I joked nervously.

He smiled. "No, Damon isn't my guardian."

"Oh? Then who-" I snapped my mouth shut. Jeez, cross examine him why don't i…but I mean I was going to be living with the guy. I needed to know a bit of about him. I didn't even know his last name for fuck sakes. I was pretty sure he said it at some point but I was totally spacing out when that happened.

I had been checking out. I couldn't help it. He was just so damn good looking. He had old Hollywood movie star good looks.

'He's a minor! You pervert!' My mind screamed at me.

Damn!

"My uncle." Stefan answered. "He isn't here though. He is off at a business trip and wont be back for a few weeks."

"Wow, a few weeks?" I asked in disbelief. "And he trusts you to be all by yourself, a teenage boy? You must have a very trusting uncle. At your age I was throwing parties and sneaking out at all hours of the night. My parents would have never dared to leave me alone for a few weeks with the house... You must be a good kid."

He smirked. "Not all the time…how old are you Shye?"

"I just turned twenty-one. I met you, well kind of, at my birthday party."

He shook his head. " You are so young."

"Says the 17 year old." I grinned.

"Right." He nodded but then looked at my sadly for a second but then smiled. If I had blinked I probably would have missed it. "Well I should probably let you get settled in…you must be starving. Is Chinese food alright?"

I became excited at that the thought, forgetting the look he had given me. " That's perfect!"

"Alright then." He looked amused. "The food will probably get here in about an hour if I call now."

"An hour?" I asked surprised, I felt my stomach rumble.

"Yeah, we have a Chinese restaurant here that serves that best Chinese food but it's also known for its horrible customer service. But it's worth the wait. Trust me."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Great, well I could come and get you when the food arrives, or you could come down when you get settled here." He started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Stefan!" He stopped and waited. " I don't really feel right about taking your brother's room. It's his. I don't want to put him out after everything he, you guys, are doing for me. I really don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"That's not necessary, Shye-"

"I think it is. I don't feel right taking his bedroom." I looked around at the huge room. I couldn't believe I was actually asking to sleep in couch instead of the big king size bed. I was stupid. "The couch is okay."

"Shye, we cant have you sleeping on the couch-

"I saw the couch in the study. It's an okay size for me. I mean, i sleep on my side anyway. It's perfect." I lied. I slept on my stomach. The couch would be brutal to sleep in but I felt uncomfortable taking Damon's bedroom. The guy saved my life for goodness sakes, twice, and the least I could do was let him sleep in his own bed.

"Shye, you've been sleeping in here. Damon put you here. He wants you to have his room. You aren't putting him out." Stefan explained.

"All the more reason to sleep on the couch." I argued.

Stefan sighed and leaned against the door frame. "Wow."

"What?" I asked.

"Most girls would have just taken this room and not fought to sleep on a hard leather couch." He said seriously, he was giving me a strange look.

"Oh, well now and days my generation has forgotten how be polite and to be a good house guest…not that I'm always polite or a good house guest but…I just don't want to be a bother to you guys. Not after everything you are doing for me, and Jackie."

He shook his head, and kept giving me that strange look. I was about to ask him what that was all about when he started speaking. "Look, you aren't putting Damon out. There's 6 other rooms in the manor. Damon has taken one of them while you've been staying in here. He really doesn't mind you having his room. He wants you to have the best bedroom in the manor and that's his. If you still want to sleep in the couch you are welcome to it, or to one of the guest rooms." I was about to reply back when he said, " But you are going to have to talk to Damon first about it."

"Um, okay that's fine." I gave him a small smile.

He nodded and said, " I set some fresh towels out in the bathroom in case you wanted to wash up. So…whenever you are ready you can come downstairs. I'll be in the study. You remember where it is?"

"Yeah, I remember. If I get lost or something I'll just shout Marko or something."

He grinned. "Alright I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, thanks." I said as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

I remained still until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Once, I was sure he was completely gone I let out a breath and slumped into the cold wooden floor.

All of this was just too much. It was overwhelming and surreal. I felt like my head was going to explode from all the information I had to process and accept as real. I felt like I was in a really messed up dream that I couldn't wake out of.

Like, who the hell did this happen to? Some random psycho chick wants to kill me but two out of nowhere hotties step in to save me? I was living in the fucking twilight zone, or a really messed up romance novel without the romance.

"I need a drink." I said to myself as I ran a hand through my hair. God, my hair really was oily. Nasty.

I crawled to my suitcases and opened the closest one to me. All of my clothes and things had just been thrown in here. Everything was wrinkled and out of order. It was like whoever had packed my things had been a rush. Not that I'm complaining. It was thoughtful of them to bring my things over…I wonder if they brought my toiletries, makeup, and my hair stuff.

I opened all my suitcases in search for them, making a huge mess in the process, but only found my tooth brush, shampoo and conditioner. They must have left everything else at the house.

"Crap."

I would have to figure out a way to get my makeup bag. If I was going to be living with two hotties I refuse to walk around here without mascara…damn I need to stop thinking of Stefan has a hottie. I could go to jail for just thinking of him that way.

I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner, and started to head towards the bathroom when two letters caught my eye and made me stop in my tracks. It was my initials.

_S. R._

The quick girly writing looked remarkably close like mine. Whenever I completed a canvas, whether it be big or small, I always put my signature on it. I took a closer looked at the lettering…wow, freaky. Even the period marks looked like tiny stars, something I always did whenever I signed my work. I looked at the whole painting. It was a painting of a woman, looking out in the distance, a book in her hands, she looked incredibly sad. It was beautiful piece, whoever S.R. was put a lot of time and love into it.

I fought the urge to touch the painting. My fingers hovered an inch above the canvas. I could picture the artist, slouching over it, a brush in hand, loosing themselves in the painting…I pulled my hand back. I could picture myself doing this exact piece.

I shook my head.

I turned my back to the painting and looked around the enormous bedroom. I couldn't believe this is where Damon actually slept, I mean its so ridiculously big and empty. It was kind of gothic but nice in a way. I have never been in a bedroom like this. It seemed so impersonal. Yeah, there were wonderful painting on the walls, and stacks of books on the floor but it lacked…I don't know. It just seemed like he hardly spent any time in here.

I would have thought Damon's room would be…sexy, a bachelor pad of sorts. I mean, just by taking one look at the guy you cant help but swoon. I bet he has girls throwing themselves at him from left to right.

I bet he brought girls here all the time…and why wouldn't he? He was beautiful, young, and a superhero apparently.

Normal stud by day, superhero by night.

I pictured him wearing a cape and I couldn't help but grin.

I walked to the bathroom and stopped.

Wow, this is some bathroom.

It was the most beautiful bathroom I have ever seen. I quickly got undressed and ran to the shower.

I don't know for how long I was in there. As soon as the hot water touched my skin I became undone in ecstasy. All of my muscles felt loose and relaxed immediately. It felt like haven. I stood under the shower head for what seemed like hours, doing nothing but letting the water soak every inch of my body. It felt amazing. I finally started washing my hair and body when I noticed my fingers were looking like rotten prunes.

I wrapped a towel around my body and walked over to the sink. There were products lined up beside the sink. A razor, cologne, soap, aftershave, and other stuff I wasn't really sure what they were but smelled amazing, and were all high end brands. Damon had great and expensive taste.

Totally saw that one coming.

I grabbed his deodorant and sniffed it.

Not bad, I thought and applied some on.

Hey! Its not like I had my own deodorant! I had to burrow his.

After ten minutes of going through his bathroom stuff I finally got dressed and hesitantly made my way out of the room. My hair was still wet, Damon didn't own a blow dryer and I was too embarrassed to ask Stefan for one, so I just combed my hair and let it air dry.

I was taking my time as I walked down the hall. When Stefan was giving me the ' house tour' he pretty much pointed at where the other rooms were, his room, the study, the kitchen, some of the bathrooms, and where the basements was, which I was not allowed to go down to. Not that I wanted to do that, basements always kind of creeped me out anyway. But anyway he never really let me see the house. After we had our little chat we immediately went up to Damon's room. The house was a mystery to me.

The halls were hollow and dark. No flowers, no pictures, no nothing. Just pure hallways. I didn't dare open one of the doors. It wasn't my house. I had to respect it even though I was totally curious…and I was totally afraid Stefan would catch me snooping around. That would down right embarrassing.

I was making my way down the stair when the smell of chinese food reached me. My mouth instantly watered. I automatically knew that they had ordered shrimp fried rice. It would smell the spice of it. It was my favorite!

I walked faster down the stairs, following the smell, and stopped when I came to a doubled door. This was the doors that led into the kitchen but held myself in place. I could hear arguing in the kitchen.

"Stefan, you cant do that. There's got to be a better way to get to her." A girl argued.

"This is the only way." Damon's voice snapped. "We are doing it. Alaric has the necessary-"

"No!" A difference girl's voice piped up. " This is stupid. You are rushing-"

"You are damn right we are rushing. I wont let her get to her." Damon said angrily. "What are you doing here anyway? I should snap your neck for what you did-" He stopped short.

I held still as I hung on to their every word.

"I would love to see you try." A girl responded aggressively.

"Bonnie, maybe you should go." I heard Stefan say.

"Shhh!" I heard someone hiss.

I didn't realize I had been leaning against the doors when they were suddenly thrown open. I stumbled and slammed right into someone.

I looked up in embarrassment and surprise, and found Damon looking down at. His hands were gripping my shoulder. Her had caught me from falling into the ground.

"Um hi." I said awkwardly. He didn't say a word. He was just staring.

From the corner of my eye I could see 3 figures in the kitchen, they had all fallen silent.

"I, uh, borrowed some of your deodorant." I said stupidly. " I hope you don't mind."

Oh my god! Did I just seriously just say that to him?

Someone please shoot me now.

I could feel my cheeks growing hot from the embarrassment.

"That's fine." Damon said, he was still starring and gripping me my shoulders. His eyes were incredible overwhelming. I stepped away from him awkwardly.

He let go of my shoulders reluctantly.

I felt everyone in the room stare at me.

I turned to the rest of the people in the kitchen. Stefan was standing between two girls. Very attractive looking girls, they all looked around Stefan's age.

The kitchen was uncomfortably silent, especially with everyone just looking at me, except for the one the girls that was glaring at me. What was her problem?

Maybe I had interrupted something I wasn't suppose to.

"Um, sorry…I'll just go." I turned to leave but not before I got a sad look in Damon's eye.

He was always looking tense and sad. He had the brooding thing down pat.

Even as I walked down the hall I could feel a pair of eyes following me. I stopped and glance back and found Damon standing in the hall with me. Just looking, saying nothing.

Our eyes locked on each other.

I felt like I should say something, anything but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

I felt sadness settle over me.

I didn't understand it. I wanted to touch him…I tore my eyes away from his and went to the study.

And all I could think about was his baby blue eyes, full of hurt.

* * *

**Hello lovelies!**

**first off i want to apologize for any grammar and spelling errors. I didnt have time to send it to a BETA. **

**And second im sorry for the last chapter. i know a lot of people hated it or didnt like it since not many people reviewed it. But its okay. I just wanna thank those of you who did. Totally meant a lot.**

**Third, pray for japan and donate if you can. Its heartbreaking of what has happened. **

**xoxo,**

**Irais.**

**P.S. Those anyone else feel like April 7th is taking forever to get here? **


	17. Only a Nightmare

**Chapter 16 – Only a Nightmare**

One Week Later

Friday

4:01am

I woke up in a start. I was gasping for air. Every inch of my body was covered in perspiration…I was shaking, I felt like I was about to break into a million little pieces.

I shakily peeled off the silk blankets on me and I brought my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rocked myself back and forth. I was trying the push the nightmare out of my head.

"It's over. It was just a dream. It's over." I said to myself, and repeated the words over and over again. I was trying to calm myself down, it wasn't working.

I closed my eyes and the image of being chased throughout the woods, running for my life flashed in my mind. I had been captured and bitten in my nightmare. A new overwhelming fear settled over me, it had felt so real, too real.

I had been certain it had actually been happening.

"_Why do they always run?" She complained as she pulled my hair roughly to the side, I screamed out in pain. "Sure, the chase is fun but it gets a little too predictable and boring after awhile."_

"_Stop, please." I let out. _

_I could feel my warm blood rolling onto my chest. She had bitten me, he had stopped her, and I ran but I hadn't gotten very far. _

"_Do you see what I mean?" She asked frustrated. "You are begging. It's so unoriginal…but I have to admit. There is a bit of twist to it. Damon sure has been a busy little boy hasn't he?" _

"_Let go of me!" I tried tearing her hold from me but she only dug her finger nails deeper into my skin, I whimpered. _

"_You're a feisty one." She noted, amused. " No wonder Damon has been keeping you. And you taste so delicious too, so pure. God, I love virgins. They always have the sweetest blood." _

_How did she know I was a virgin? Shudders cursed through out of my body. She knew from my blood. Oh god. _

_She caressed my hair. "You are a rare breed for your generation, especially in this day in age. I'm surprised Damon hasn't fucked you yet. He is so great in bed, you are missing out." _

"_Let me go!" I didn't know what she was talking about, nor did I care. _

_I felt her nails claw at my shoulder. I screamed. I felt like I was going to pass out from the pain._

_She suddenly became rigid and said, "So much for being eternally in love with me." She said bitterly. "Step closer and I will snap her neck." _

_His angry voice was heard behind me. "Do it and I give you my word that I will torture you until you are begging for death. Let her go and I promise to kill you quickly." _

_She laughed, "Oh like you could. Look at yourself! You can barely hold yourself up. When are you going to get it, my dear Damon? I'm older; therefore faster and stronger than you will ever be."_

"_Let's test that theory." _

_She swung me around to face him while having a solid hold on me. Damon was bleeding. He had a gash on his forehead and bleeding from his mouth. She had done that to him, I didn't know what he done to her in return since my back was to her. I didn't even know what her face looked liked. _

_I felt her lower herself to my neck, she was sniffing my blood. "Mmm, yummy. You sure know how to pick them, Damon. You –" Damon had taken a step towards us, ready to attack but Katherine had spotted it. She pulled my hair once more, giving her a wide opening to my neck. I felt my wounds stretch out as she pulled at my skin. I whimpered, my knees wanted to give out from the pain and loss of blood. "Stop right there, Damon. I'll kill her. You know I won't hesitate."_

_He stopped and glared daggers at her. He gave me a quick glance, that if I hadn't been looking directly at him I would have missed it. But all his attention was on Katherine now._

"_Good boy." I heard her smile as she spoke. She lowered her herself once more to my neck. As if she smelled a bouquet of roses._

_Nausea hit me hard. I was losing blood and fear was making me unbalance. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Millions of thoughts were running through out of my head. _

'_Who was she? Where did you come from? Why was she doing this? Why was Damon here? I remembered him. The bar. He was trying to save me. She was crazy. Cannibal. Police. Oh my god shes trying to kill me. I can't die. My parents. They would be devastated. I was too deep in the woods. No one can hear me scream. No!_

_A burning fire started to build in my chest. I felt like I was about to have a heartattack._

"_Where did you find this one?" Katherine, asked Damon._

_He didn't answer._

"_Is it her blood that is making you turn on the love of your undead life?" Her lips were less than an inch from my neck. "If so, I could see why. She tastes amazing. She isn't human. What is she?" _

"_Katherine, I'm warning you-_

"_Just one more taste…" I felt her teeth sink into my neck. My knees gave out. _

_A thunder growl erupted, hurting my ears and vibrating the ground beneath me. I blincked and Damon was gone and I was suddenly being thrown across the clearing. I landed hard on bare rocks and dirt._

_I was too disoriented to get up. My eye sight was shifting, making everything look out of place. As if the trees and the ground were moving all around me in circles. _

'_Get up! Run!' my mind screamed at me. _

_But I couldn't seem to find my legs. _

_The sound of growls, snaps, breaking , and bodies colliding surrounded me. _

_I knew Damon and that girl, Katherine, were fighting. _

_I tried getting up but I couldn't. I felt too weak. I started to crawl. _

_The noise suddenly stopped and saw something laying 10 feet beside me. I turned. _

_It was Damon. He had a tree branch sticking out of his stomach._

"_Shye!" He extended his hands towards me._

_I didn't even get a chance to process what had happened when I felt a sharp pain my back. I screamed out in pain as Katherine's finger's wrapped around my neck and shoulder. I was feeling my life being drained out of me. She was biting and drinking my blood._

_I closed my eyes as I felt my heartbeat start to slow and Damon calling out to me._

A creak brought me back to the reality. I snapped my attention towards the noise I had just heard. The bedroom was pitch black except for the moonlight that was coming through the opened curtains. The moonlight was hitting the center of the room but only slightly.

I sat up straight and listened.

-_creak_-

The wooden floors groaned from the corner of the room.

I squinted through the darkness but saw nothing.

My heart started racing.

What if someone was in here? What if it was her?

What if she had found me!

Fear seemed to freeze me in place.

I listened carefully again for any movement or noise.

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity, waiting in fear and for something to attack me. But nothing did.

I was overreacting. It was my stupid imagination playing tricks on me. I was just scared. The noise was only just that, a noise. Nothing more.

I sighed a sigh of relief and unlocked my hands from my knees and started to get off the bed. My toes had just barely touched the wooden floor when I heard it again.

I froze._ -creak-_

'It's nothing.' I tried reasoning in my head. 'It's just a loose floor board.'

But just as I was about to brush it off I saw an outline of a hand appear out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

I screamed!

I threw the nearest heavy object towards the hand.

"Fuck!" A male voice said as the lamp connected with him.

"HELP!" I started running towards the door. "DAMON! STEFAN! Help!"

"Shye stop!" A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders, making me scream out.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I started smacking his hands away, I was so close to the door.

"Shye, its me! Stop hitting me!" He grabbed my wrists.

"HELP! HEL-"

My mouth was suddenly covered by a hand. And I started to smack him again.

"Shye! Stop screaming. Ouch!" He said as he was dodging my slaps. "It's Damon."

My hand stopped in mid-air.

Damon?

I smacked his hand away from my mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" I shrieked.

We were in the dark so I couldn't see his expression so all I heard was, "Technically this is my room."

Was he kidding me with that answer?

"Yeah, no shit." I glanced at my clock radio, or I should say his clock radio. "It's 4 in the fucking morning. What are you doing in here?"

He mumbled something incoherent.

I quickly started touching the walls in search for the light switch.

I was stumbling around looking for it when the lights suddenly went on. Damon was standing right in front of me. His finger on the switch.

"I heard you." He said.

He took a few steps back, putting distance between us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He started looking at everything in the room except at me. It was like he suddenly became so fascinated with the walls and ceiling.

"Um, would you like to um-"

"Would I like to what?" I asked annoyed.

"Um, your-" He glance at me and pointed at my legs.

I looked down and discovered I wasn't wearing any pajama bottoms. Shit!

I quickly covered myself with my hands and screamed, "Look away!"

Oh my god! How fucking embarrassing!

Damon quickly did as he was told but said, "I should just go."

I felt my cheeks grow hot. I couldn't believe he just saw me in my undies. I always took off my pants before going to bed. I didn't like sleeping with pajama pants on, so I only slept in a shirt. I've always done that ever since I could remember. I only wore pajama bottoms whenever I was at a sleepover or something.

OH MY GOD! HOW EMBARASSING! I kept thinking over and over again.

Damon just saw me in my underwear and I wasn't even wearing my cute underwear. I was wearing my granny underwear.

I could just die from humiliation.

I was so embarrassed that the fear of the nightmare from earlier was totally and completely gone.

"Just- just hold on. Don't look!" I quickly made my way to the bed, carefully making sure that Damon wasn't trying to sneak a peek or something. And picked up my pajama bottoms from the ground and hurriedly put them on. "Okay, you can turn around now."

Damon hesitantly and slowly turned around to face me. And for the first time since turning on the lights I noticed that he was shirtless and barefoot. He was only wearing black sweat pants. How the hell did I not notice that before?

"What are you doing shirtless and in my room?" I asked upset. "Are you some sick pervert that-"

"I heard you screaming. I came to check up on you." Damon said quickly.

"Screaming? I wasn't screaming." I argued.

"Yes, you were. You were having a nightmare and were mumbling in your in your sleep." Damon explained. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"What was I saying?" I asked skeptically.

" You kept saying something about blood and woods." He answered evenly.

That shut up me up. "Oh." I had been mumbling in my sleep then. I had been known to do that once in a while. Or so Jackie had told me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. We both fell silent for an awkward moment until I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to the punch.

"What was happening in your nightmare?" He asked.

The events of my nightmare flashed in my mind and fear crawled up my spine. I didn't want to talk about it. Especially with Damon, considering that he had been in it.

I looked away from him, choosing to ignore his question and said, "So, you came to check up on me, shirtless, and decided to stand in the darkest corner of the bedroom to check up on me?"

He was quiet but then said."I didn't want to scare you."

"Yeah, well you didn't succeed." I snapped breathlessly. I had adrenaline cursing through my veins. Damon had only added to my anxiety. Stupid nightmare.

He glared at me.

"What?" I snapped again. All he ever did since I came here was glare or stare at me. It was aggravating.

He shook his head and I saw as he clenched his jaw.

I was trying so hard to look at him in the eyes but my gaze kept traveling down to his chest and torso. He was built like a god. I noted. It was my first time seeing him shirtless and it was bit overwhelming.

" Forget it. I'm sorry I scared you. I just came to check on you. I did that, so goodnight." He started walking out of the bedroom but stopped. "And don't even think about going out in the balcony. I know you've been doing it in the middle of the night. Stefan warned you it wasn't safe, yet you keep doing it. Knock it off."

"What? No I haven't." I said defensively.

He was talking to me like I was a child. We were around the same age. Who was he kidding!

Damon gave me a look.

"Fine, so I've been going out at night but what do you expect! I've been locked up in here for over a week. I need to go outside and get some fresh air. But you guys wont let me!"

"I am trying to keep you safe." He snapped.

I was about to argue but I processed what he had said.

I fell silent.

Damon sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you but you need to understand that I can only keep you safe to a degree. You need to do your part as well. You need to listen to us. We can't be chasing after you. -"

"I understand." I said quietly. "I'm sorry."

God I felt like an ungrateful bitch. It felt bad about how quickly the conversation had turned. But I was just so mad and frightened. I was tired of feeling this way.

Damon cleared his throat and said, "It's okay. We just want to protect you."

"I know. I'm really sorry. I didn't think that going out in the balcony would be so dangerous and a big deal."

"Yes, you did. You wouldn't have been sneaking off to do it if you thought otherwise."

I said nothing. I just nodded. He was right. I knew they would be upset and I did it anyway but being cooped up in a house with strangers, with nothing to do, and no TV was making me go bonkers…oh and the fact that some psycho bitch wanted to kill me.

"Sorry." I apologized once more. "I wont do it again."

"Alright." He nodded, his eyes were completely fixated on me now, sad.

He was doing it again. Just staring at me. I wanted to snap at him and tell him to leave but I didn't want to be mean. This was his room and he was only trying to be a nice guy so I said, "Do you realize this is the longest conversation we've had since I came here?"

He looked confused by the change of topic but said, "Yes, I guess it is."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He shrugged his perfectly sculpted shoulders.

I felt like hitting him. Here I was, in his home, in his bedroom, under his protection but I couldn't even have a decent conversation with him because he always seemed to avoiding me or ignoring me. No, not ignoring me. How could he be ignoring me when he was busy protecting me, or so that's what Elena keeps telling me every time I asked where Damon was or where he was going off to.

She always answered something along the lines of, tracking Katherine, a lead on Katherine, or something Katherine related. He was busy trying to keep me safe but it just felt off. How could he be trying to so hard to protect me when he didn't even know me? No one in this house really knew me. Sure, I have conversations with them and spend time with them but still…how could anyone put themselves at risk for a completely stranger?

Maybe I was looking way into this or from a wrong angle. I mean, that's what cops and detectives do on a daily basis right? Protect strangers, protect and serve. So why was this rubbing me the wrong way? I should be grateful for what they were doing…I mean I was grateful but…I don't know. It seemed kind of sketchy somehow.

Like every time I tried poking and prodding for information on Damon, or on what was going on with all this crazy mess, everyone seemed to tense up. They always gave me vague details and tried to change of the subject.

And they even took my cell phone because Katherine might track me down with it or something like that. Which kind of made sense but still… I was growing tired of it. And not to mention all the people that came and went around here. And all of them happened to be high school kids, Stefan's friends. What were high school kids doing coming here to 'hang out' when it was supposedly too dangerous for me to even go outside for a few minutes

Oh! And Stefan's history teacher came over all the time as well. Even in the middle of the night. What the hell was a history teacher doing hanging out with high school kids? Especially at their house? It was just weird. But Elena told me Alaric, the history teacher, was Damon's friend but I never saw them together!

Sketchy!

And whenever all of them were in a room together they were always speaking in hush and serious tones. Whenever I entered the room they became suddenly quiet or extremely cheerful, fake cheerful at least. It was driving me insane.

Oh! And I wasn't allowed in certain rooms at certain times. And a big chunk of the library study book shelf was taken out. They had taken a few handfuls of books so I wouldn't read them even though they tried telling me otherwise.

There was secrecy in every corner of the house and I was tired of it! And it was pretty big house.

I looked at Damon, annoyed and said. "Fine."

"You're upset."

"That's an understatement."

"What's wrong?" He took small step towards me; his already serious expression became even more serious.

"Do you really have to ask?"

He looked away, he seemed frustrated. " No, I guess not."

I waited.

"I shouldn't have sneaked in your room, well my room, in the middle of the night." He said awkwardly. "But I already apologized for that."

"No, it's not that." I said. "Even though you did scare the shit out of me."

"Oh…okay?" He looked confused.

"It's the situation."

"Oh." He nodded. "Dealing with…Katherine…" He said her name with distaste and I shuddered at her name, remembering her actions in my nightmare. "Hasn't been an easy feat. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wasn't expecting it be easy." Actually I didn't know what to expect…I just didn't expect all the secrecy. "It's just…I don't like being in the dark. All of you are running around doing things that are dangerous and…I want to know about it. I want to help. I want to do something. I don't want to be stuck in here anymore like some damsel in distress that is too delicate to be bothered. I need to help too."

"It's out of the question." He said it sharply.

My mouth fell open. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Are you kidding me?"

I finally voiced out what I wanted and he totally shut me down without even giving it a thought.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

I became angry. "Look, I know you did and are doing so much for me and Jackie by protecting us. And I appreacite it. I really do. From the bottom of my heart im extremely grateful but you cant just keep me in here. I have to do something!"

"No you don't. It's too dangerous." His baby blue eyes seemed to be shinning in anger.

"But not dangerous enough for you, your brother and his friends?"

"Exactly."

"That's stupid." I said angrily.

"Goodnight, Shye." He went to the door.

I ran to the door and pressed my back to it.

"Get away from the door, Shye."

I pressed my hands against the door, refusing to move. "No, I'm tired of this. Either I help or I'm leaving."

"Don't be ridiculous." His eyes shot daggers at me.

"I'm not being ridiculous. This is what I want."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"What?" He looked confused.

"You are protecting me."

"Duh."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You don't even know me. You don't owe me anything and I'm 99.9% sure you aren't like a detective or with the police or something. So why are you doing this for me? Why are you bothering with me? What's in it for you?"

I sounded like a complete bitch just voicing my thoughts out loud but I needed answers.

I watched Damon carefully. He looked taken back by my little rant.

He turned his back to me and started pacing back and forth. Every muscle on his chest and arms seemed to be twitching in anger. I didn't entirely understand why he was so upset but I didn't try to question him. He just looked plain angry. I didn't want to push it.

Not that I think he would like hit me or anything.

I couldn't believe I was having an argument with Damon. It seemed surreal.

He was glaring at me as he paced. I crossed my arms and returned his glare, showing him I wasn't going to budge. But he kept on pacing…his hands were formed into fists. I couldn't help but actually take in his whole body and face. I never really got to see him very well. He was always coming and going. And when he was in the house, he was behind a closed door or walking quickly to the door.

My eyes trailed up his arms, onto to his shoulders and neck. I couldn't help but think how comfortable his shoulders looked, I wanted to rest my head on them, his shoulders looked like a great place to cry on. They looked so soft but strong…I imagined myself nuzzling my face into the crook on his neck…soft and warm…while placing a hand on his chest…

What the hell was I thinking?

I snapped my eyes away from his neck.

"Can you put a shirt on or something?"

Damon stopped his pacing; he didn't even seem to have noticed that I had been checking him out only a few moments ago. "What?"

"Can you put a shirt on." I repeated myself.

He looked down at his chest and asked, "Why?"

I licked my lips. His skin looked so creamy and smooth. "It's making me-" My stupid eyes flew to his torso, and made a small groaning noise in the back of my throat. He looked to unbelievably hot and lean…WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH ME?

I saw the corner of his lips twitch up a little. "It's making you what?"

I forced myself to focus on his eyes again. "It's making – me- me uncomfortable." I stuttered embarrassingly.

Something was seriously wrong with me. I just had a horrible nightmare, I was scared half to death by Damon just a couple of minutes ago, I wasn't allowed to go home, and I am being hunted down by some crazy bitch. But yet all I can seem to be doing at the moment is check out the man that is trying to save my life…yep my priorities had gone to hell.

"It's making you uncomfortable?" He grinned.

His grin caught me by surprise. It was the first time I had ever seen him genuinely smile since meeting him. Something inside of me sparked. He was beautiful. I realized now how unbelievably attracted I was to him. It was tragic.

"Yes!" I said a little too forcefully. "Can you please just put on a t-shirt?"

He stopped smiling and his brooding expression came back in place. He turned his back to me and walked to his closet. He disappeared for a minute and came back wearing a black V-neck t-shirt. I felt disappointed but relieved.

"Thank you." I said quietly as I rubbed my neck. I was starting to feel really uncomfortable now that I realized I had a crush on him.

"You're welcome." He said casually.

He was once again staring at me. My heart fluttered. His intense baby blue eyes were making me feel naked, as if he could read my mind and know exactly what I was thinking.

I swallowed and said, "You didn't answer my question."

He shook his head looking somber. "Which one? You asked so many questions it's hard to narrow it down to which one you are referring to."

He was being a smartass, so I didn't say anything. I waited for him to answer. But he didn't. He started walking towards me but stopped short. He sighed and looked around at his bedroom. He was looking at my suitcases that had clothes spilling from them onto the floor. My shoes and other belongings were scattered all over the place. His bedroom didn't even look like his bedroom anymore. When I first moved in, the place was spotless. There was nothing out of place; his bedroom was so organized and neat.

I was the complete opposite of that. Neat, clean cut and organized stuff made me crazy. So, since Stefan told me that Damon insisted that I take over his bedroom, I made it my own. I cluttered the whole place up.

I had tried to talk to Damon about moving into one of the guest rooms but like I had mentioned earlier. I felt like he was always avoiding me or was never around to speak to. If I ever needed something I always had to go to Stefan or Elena. But it was obvious that Damon was the one in charge so it made the whole thing kind of annoying and frustrated. So I was forced to sleep in Damon's bedroom, whether I felt comfortable about it or not.

"I love what you've done with the place." He said sarcastically as he grabbed a bra that was hanging off one of the lamps that were attached onto the walls.

He was clearly trying to ignore the answers I was after.

I quickly walked towards him and snatched my bra away from his hand. "Yeah, well I thought it needed a makeover."

"And you thought that making my room look like a junk yard would look better?" He looked around in distaste. "It's disgusting."

"You are the one that insisted I stay in your room." I said defensively. "So, if you don't like what I've done to it then tough."

"I see your lack of being clean and organized hasn't changed." He said as he kicked a dirty sock to the side.

"What?" I was taken back and confused. "What are you talking about? What do you mean 'hasn't changed'?"

Damon looked like a deer in headlights and turned his head away and pointed at a pile of dirty clothes in the corner of the room. "I just meant that early this week I came in to pick up some of my clothes and the room was just as dirty."

"Oh." I hid my bra from view and said, "Well its not dirty in here for your information. It's just cluttered... It was impossibly clean in here. It was giving me a headache."

"And living in filth doesn't?" He snickered.

"Its not filth! Im just not analytic about being organized like some people."

He started moving to the door. " Yeah okay."

I ran past him and went to the door once more and pressed my back to it.

"You aren't leaving until-"

"Until what?" He snapped.

He was standing a few inches away from me; I had to crane my neck up to meet his gaze. His eyes were wide, challenging me to press on. I became angry and frustrated. Every emotion that I have been feeling all week started to bubble up to the surface. "You are such an asshole! I don't think you realize how terrified I have been, I still am. I can't go home; I can't talk to my parents or Jackie. I'm living with strangers that I can't even have a decent conversation with without it becoming awkward. So I'm pretty much on my own here, at least that's what it feels like. All of you are hiding something from me so don't bother denying it. That bitch Katherine wants to kill me for no apparent reason and all I'm doing is just sitting here waiting for it to happen. I know you've been out trying to stop her but I can't let you do it, any of you, without me. I want to help, I'm going to help."

I stopped to catch my breath.

Damon was looking down at me with a sympathetic and angry expression all rolled into one…he always looked angry. He started to open his mouth but I cut him off and said, "If you don't like it…I'll leave…now. I'm not your responsibility anyway."

His eye bore into mine, making me feel like I was under a microscope. His eyes were too intense. It was like he was thinking over what I had said, as if he was making a decision. I wanted to look away but I held his gaze…

After a long minute he took a small step towards me, hovering over me. He was incredibly close, his breath hit my cheek…he smelled so sweet but soft somehow. I inhaled him in without thinking; I could taste him in the back of my tongue. I wanted more.

He tilted his head to the side and said in a low voice, "Your dream, she was in it, wasn't she?"

The question caught me off guard.

"What?"

"Katherine, she was in your nightmare." He said it as if already knew.

I didn't know what my nightmare had to do with the conversation topic but answered anyway. "No." I lied.

He snickered. "Liar, the nightmare was about her. What was she doing?"

The memory of my dream hit me with a ton of bricks. I saw myself being bitten, being drunk from by Katherine, Damon stopping her, running through the forest in terror…

Damon just have seen something in my eyes because he suddenly looked angry and determined. He hovered even closer to me, like a lion stalking its prey. Fear crawled up my spine.

"Tell me what she was doing?" He said between clenched teeth.

I pressed my back closer to the door, trying to put distance between Damon and I but it was impossible. I was trapped.

"No." I said in a whisper. I was scared. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to intimidate me…and it was working.

"What was she doing, Shye." He pressed on.

I finally tore my gaze away from his and tried to leave but he blocked me.

"Stop it." I pushed at his chest but he caught my wrists and held them in place. "Let go."

"Tell me!" He hissed.

I tried pulling away but he was so strong. "Dammit it Damon! It doesn't matter. It wasn't real!"

My voice broke. I was seconds away from bursting into tears. Why was Damon being so cruel?

"Then tell me."

I looked up at him. He was scowling down at me. "She was hurting me. She was biting me!" I cried out as I started to shake. "Happy now?"

He shook his head. " Look at you. You are terrified of a nightmare, of a something that wasn't even real. Yet you are stupid enough to want to leave this house and put yourself in danger, and all because you are bored and think we are keeping secrets."

"Let go of me."

"No, you need to listen to this." He pressed himself to me. Completely. Making me feel weak and helpless. I turned my head to side, wanting nothing more than to get away from him. He spoke into my ear. " You are an idiot if you want to leave. If you want your parents to get a call that you were found in a ditch somewhere, dead, then so be it. Katherine is dangerous. More than you know. She will hunt you until she has found you. She will do anything to achieve it, she will use your parents, Jackie, anyone you ever cared about to fish you out. But you are safe here, everyone else is safe as well but if you choose to walk out the front door, that will quickly change. Lucky for you, you have me to protect you and tell you what to do. So no matter how much you disagree or become angry and threaten to leave, I won't let you. Shye, I will keep you safe if it's the last thing I do. Even if it means locking you up and throwing away the key." He grabbed my chin and gently made me face him. "Am I clear?"

I glared at him with tears in my eyes and nodded.

"Good." He let me go and took a step back. He waited for me to step away from the door.

I slowly moved out of the way, never taking my eyes off of him and he did the same. Damon tore his eyes from me and went to the door. He was about to step through the thresh hold when he stopped. He sighed and glanced back.

He walked towards me and extended his hand out. I flinched away not knowing what he was doing. He looked pensive by my flinch but extended his hand out again. His hand was inches away from my face. I closed my eyes. I didn't know what he wanted but I didn't care. I felt forlorn.

I felt him before he touched me. I have no idea how but I did. His smooth skin graced my cheek. He was wiping away my tears.

I tasted his breath before he spoke, "I didn't mean for all of this to happen." He whispered somberly.

What did he mean by that?

I was about to speak when an image of Damon and I kissing in my bedroom back home flashed in my mind.

I flinched back in surprise and opened my eyes in confusion.

Damon looked taken but nodded. "Goodnight, Shye." He quickly exited the bedroom.

Leaving me standing there baffled and confounded.

I had no idea what had just happened.

I touched my cheek. It was tingling from when he touched me.

I went to the door and slammed it shut. I sunk to the floor and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Hello Lovelie!**

**Im sorry haven't updated as scheduled but its midterms week ( or hell week as I like to call it ) so ive been wrapped up in school. Im studying my ass off so I haven't been able to post but I somehow managed to pull this chapter out of my ass lol I literally don't know how I found time to write this but I did! I hope you guys really like it, considering how crazy things have been lately.**

**But alas! I have Spring Break next week so I'll be able to write and update as much as I want. THANK GOD for that. I cant believe that April 7th is almost here. I CANNOT wait any longer.**

**Hugs and Kisses.**

**Irais**

**P.S. Im curious to know who went to EyeCon, tell me all about it if you did cuz im totally jealous and wish I could have gone lol**


	18. Ragdoll

**Chapter 17 – Ragdoll**

Its been three days since my little 'incident' with Damon. I had refused to leave my bedroom after that ordeal; I wanted to make a statement to everyone, and especially to Damon, about how upset and unhappy I was about the situation and being forced to stay here. I stayed in the room and refused to talk to anyone... not that anyone tried to talk to me. They would just occasionally pass by the door and that was it. They never even bothered knocking to check that I was okay or if I was hungry.

Not that I wanted them too…actually that's a lie. I wanted them to to knock and beg for me to come out just so I could ignore them and make my point even more known. But no one even tried. I had starved myself for a whole day for nothing. I was beyond pissed off.

Yesterday, late at night when I finally did come out of my little protest room I went straight to the kitchen. I had been starving. I was hoping to run into Damon just so I could give him the stink eye but no such luck. The person I ended running into was Stefan. He was leaning against one of the counters, arms crossed and glaring out the window.

I had stopped in my tracks. I had hoped that the kitchen would be empty. I had thought that everyone was out in the living room. I could distinctly hear Elena and Bonnie talking, almost in arguing tones. I couldn't make out what they were saying, nor did I care. All my focused was on getting food into my belly.

I ignored Stefan's presence in the kitchen and made a bee line for the fridge.

"There's spaghetti in the microwave." Stefan spoke up, making me jump.

So that's what that smell was. It smelled amazing in here. Garlic and parsley. It's no wonder my mouth watered when I entered the kitchen. I had thought it was just prospect of food.

I kept my eyes off Stefan as I went to the black microwave just above the oven. The smell of food was stronger here. I was reaching for the microwave when Stefan spoke again.

"Damon, just finished making it so it still warm. I don't think you have to heat it up."

My hand froze.

Damon cooked. I scowled at the microwave and went to the fridge again. I felt Stefan's gaze on me as I opened the refrigerator door and peered at all that was stored in there. Left overs. Lots and lots of left overs. Wow.

"Huh." I heard Stefan mummer from the corner of the kitchen. I ignored him and took out a bottle of orange juice. I felt his gaze digging into my back as I grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and poured juice into my cup.

Stefan cleared his throat and then said, "You know he is only trying to do the right thing…in his own Damon kind of way."

I took big gulps of orange juice and said nothing.

"I can only imagine what you are going through, what you're thinking…but I can assure you-"

I slammed my glass down a little too forcefully. The center of the cup cracked into a web.

Oops.

I wiped my mouth clean and went to the fridge again. I grabbed one of the leftovers on top and peered inside. Chicken with veggies. It looked delicious.

"How old is this?" I asked Stefan without looking at him.

"It was made this afternoon for lunch." Stefan sighed.

"Thanks." I went to the microwave and took out the spaghetti plate and dropped it roughly onto the counter, spilling noodles everywhere. I placed the chicken and veggies into the microwave and pressed start.

"You don't like spaghetti?" He asked casually.

God, why did he insist on talking? I finally turned to look at him and tell him off but stopped. He was standing only a couple of feet away from me. I hadn't even heard him move. His face was pensive, just staring right at me, innocent.

Nothing like his older brother.

I reminded myself that he was only seventeen. He was still a kid, even though he didn't really look it. He looked like a grown ass man, a strong one at that, but…

I shouldn't be taking out my anger out on him. It was wrong. He had been nothing but nice to me since coming here…well kind off.

I blinked and cleared my throat. "I love spaghetti." I answered his question.

"Just not the Damon made kind?" He watched my carefully.

I looked away. Well, wasn't he insightful.

"No, not the Damon made kind." I answered honestly.

He paused as if decided something and then said," I heard about what happened between you two." He sighed. " I know Damon might come off really aggressive and-"

"and like a complete asshole." I added, I glanced at him.

He gave a small grin. "Yes, that…but it's Damon's way. He really is trying to do the right thing. He wants to protect you…I know everything that has happened, and us, don't make sense. I know what you must be thinking but-"

"I don't think you do. So please don't say that. You have no idea what I must be thinking, and feeling." I said a bit angrily.

Stefan looked at me and shook his head. "You're right. I'm sorry."

I was taken aback by his easy apology.

"It's okay." I said, awkwardly.

"He shouldn't have said what he said to you."

"What part?"

"He shouldn't have tried to scare or threaten you into staying here. But…you know he did it to protect you, right?"

'It didn't seem like it.' I thought. But I didn't say it.

"He didn't scare me into staying here." I said defensively.

"There's no shame in being scared." He said with such ease and genuinely that I was taken aback. I felt like I misjudged Stefan completely. I had assumed that he was exactly like his brother…but I had been wrong. They were completely different. Or so it seemed.

"But I'm not." I said stubbornly.

"Okay." He crossed his arms and took a step closer,( making me feel shorter than what I already was) and peered down at me. "Whether you are scared or not, choosing to stay here is the smart thing to do. You are safe in this house. Nothing will hurt you here. She won't touch you. Not as long as we are around."

I felt the sudden urge to cry.

I don't know why I felt compelled to stay here…other than the fear…I felt like I HAD to stay here. Like, I didn't have any other option but to remain in this god forsaken house or should I say fucking mansion, because let's face it. This wasn't a humble home. It was fucking mansion. There's 6 bedrooms and not to mention the number of bathrooms and studies. It was a fucking mansion. But that wasn't the point was it. The point was that I had to stay here. Whether I liked it or not. I wanted to leave, but…I just couldn't.

It was like something was holding me here.

I wanted to run to the police. To let them deal with all this, to go back to California and be in the protective walls of my real home, to see my parents again but I couldn't. I was stuck here!

And I wasn't afraid of Damon. I didn't care that he had threatened to keep me here. His threat meant nothing to me, even though a big part of me knew he would keep to his word and stop me from leaving. I just wanted to escape.

No one knew what I was going through.

I was alone.

Unshed tears started to cloud my vision.

"Hey, its okay." Stefan said softly. "Everything is going to be alright."

His kindness sent me over the edge, and I burst into tears. In less than a second his arms were wrapped around me, cradling me, reassuring me that everything was going to be okay, that I would be home soon and this would be the thing of the past. I wanted to believe him, in that moment I did. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kept on crying, soaking his shirt in my tears.

I realized then and there that I had a friend. I wasn't entirely alone.

Even when the microwave started beeping, announcing that my food was ready, I didn't let go. I hadn't realized how much I needed understanding, how much I needed someone to say that everything would be alright, to show me genuine kindness.

I don't know for how long we stayed hugging each other when my stomach growled loudly.

Stefan pulled back slightly and grinned down at me. " You should really eat something. I bet your starving."

I looked up embarrassed. " Yeah, I think 'starving' is the understatement of the century. I feel like I could eat a whole cow by myself and I would still be hungry."

Stefan gave a small laugh. I started wiping away the tears with my sleeve until I felt a napkin brushing against my right cheek. Stefan was wiping away the tears for me. I hadn't even seen him reach for a napkin.

"Thank you." I said in a small voice as he continued dabbing gently at my face.

"Any time."

I felt a complete wave of gratitude fall over me for Stefan.

I couldn't help but stare at his face. He was so attractive. Great genes ran in his family, just look at Damon.

I wonder what his parents must of looked liked. I bet they were just as beautiful as their sons.

If I hadn't been ogling Stefan I would have seen Damon enter the kitchen.

But I didn't. It wasn't until Stefan stopped what he was doing did I finally turn to turn to the direction he was staring off at.

Damon was standing in the middle of the door way, wearing a black button down shirt, black jeans and black shoes. God, hadn't he ever heard of color? He wore his usual expression, a scowl.

Just looking at him again I felt anger curse through my veins. Flashback of how he had treated me a few nights before became even more vivid now.

Stefan backed away from me. "Hello Damon."

Damon didn't say anything. He was staring daggers at the space at us.

"Hello baby brother." He's thick voice bounced off the walls as he stared at me.

I didn't like how he greeted Stefan. It sounded so cynical. I glared at him and went to the microwave, deciding just to ignore him. I threw the small door open and grabbed the hot bowl without thinking. My hand exploded in pain. Hot.

I hissed out in pain.

"Fuck! Shit! Fuck!" I jumped around holding my burned hand.

"Shye!" Damon popped beside me, leading me quickly to the sink. He turned on the cold water and brought my stinging hand gently onto the running water. "Are you alright?"

"Um yeah, I think so." I said between grinding teeth. Fuck, how long had I let the food heat up for? My hand was on fire, especially my fingertips.

"You'll be alright. Just let the water soak your hand for a few minutes."

I watched as he grabbed my long sleeve and gently pull it up to my elbow so it wouldn't get wet. His fingertips grazing my skin sent fire up my arm, and not the bad painful kind.

I stared at his face in confusion and longing.

How could I be so attracted to someone I disliked so much?

His hand stayed on my arm. His eyes were completely focused on my hand.

I didn't like the way he was staring at my hand. I didn't like the way he reacted when I burned my hand. I didn't like the way he was touching me because…I liked it. I liked having his full attention. I wanted him so desperately, yes I'm admitting that now.

It was kinda sick that I wanted him. My life hung in the balance and he wasn't entirely the nicest person to be around. He was mean, and a smartass…but he was protecting me. He was protecting Jackie as well…it was no wonder I was so attracted to him…and my god those abs of his were mouth watering, and his eyes…

My priorities were completely fucked up but you couldn't blame me. Damon slowly turned to look at me. Making my heart skip a beat.

I tore my gaze away from his face and pulled my hand away from the water and his touch.

"I'm fine." I instantly felt the surge of fire resurface. The relief that I felt from the cold water had vanished. I held my hand to my chest, trying to ignore the pain.

Damon looked surprised but that quickly turned to annoyance. "Don't be stupid, Shye."

"Don't call me stupid." I said angrily. " God, you are such an asshole!"

"Oh, right. I didn't realize that helping someone categorizes you in the asshole column."

"No, it doesn't but being a complete prick does." I shot back.

"Shye, you should really put your hand back under water." Stefan added as he took a step closer in our direction.

"Shut up Stefan." Damon sneered.

"Don't talk to him that way!" I glared at Damon. " You have no right to speak to him like that."

Damon stared at me and raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you two best friends forever?"

"Damon-" Stefan started.

"None of your damn business." I snapped at Damon.

"The hell it is!" Damon growled.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I screamed back.

"Because you make me crazy. You lock yourself in my room for days and don't come out and when you finally do, you go to him!" He pointed angrily at Stefan.

"So what!"

"Shye, maybe you should-" Stefan started again.

Damon turned to face his brother. "Stay out of this Stefan before I –"

Stefan became rigid, his jaw was clenched, he was annoyed. I stepped in front of Damon and glared up at him.

"Stop it!" I shouted. Damon's nostrils were flaring. I didn't understand why he was so angry…he was always so angry. "What is your problem? I'm here. I stayed. What else do you want from me? So what if i'm talking to Stefan. I can speak to whoever I want. You aren't my father. You are no one to tell me who I can and cannot talk to."

He didn't say a word. He just glared down at me, his eyes shinning in anger…his eyes seemed even bluer even. If I wasn't so angry and upset I would have enjoyed them. I realized now that his eyes reminded me so much of home. The color of the ocean, the ocean water always looked so blue and alive.

Missing home hit me again.

"Shye, maybe you should go back upstairs. I'll bring you your food and some ointment for your hand." I felt Stefan standing behind.

I was about to protest when I felt Stefan place his hand on my shoulder. Damon's glare snapped to Stefan.

I didn't want to fight. I was tired of fighting, and questioning everything. I sighed, and gave up, for now.

"Fine." I said and made my way out of the kitchen.

I went straight to my room, well Damon's room and ran to the bathroom. I quickly turned on the cold water and placed my hand under the faucet.

I grunted out in relief of the pain and stayed there until I heard Stefan knock at the door.

He was carrying a tray of food and a first aid kit. We didn't talk, even when he was taking care of my hand. We just stayed quiet. Both lost in our thoughts.

It wasn't until he finished up with my hand that we spoke.

"Thank you. It feels better." I said in a small voice. I pulled my hand away from his and held it to my chest.

"You're welcome." He gave a small smile, he wanted to add something but he was holding back.

"I hope Damon didn't give you a hard time after I left…I just don't understand him, he is so-"

"Don't judge him too harshly, Shye." Stefan interrupted. "He cares…he cares about you…he is trying his best to…"

"To what? Be a jerk? It seems like every time I'm around him he makes me feel…bad. And from what I can tell he doesn't exactly treat everyone else and you differently-"

" He cares about you." Stefan added a little bit strong.

I fell silent.

Stefan's mouth opened and closed, like he desperately wanted to say something. He looked away from me and ran his hands over his face. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have-"

He stopped short.

"Shouldn't have what? What's your fault?"

He looked at me and the look on his face screamed…regret.

"Stefan, you can tell me." I said gently, I placed my uninjured hand on his arm.

He stepped away from me and quickly went to the door but before he left he turned back and said, "I'm sorry, Shye."

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

The look on his face rubbed me the wrong way, before I couldn't even process what was happening he walked out the door, closing the door behind him, without answering my question.

That was the last time I saw him.

In morning I woke up with my beloved ring.

The ring my grandmother had given me. The ring that I never dared to take off but I had lost along the way with all the craziness.

I was wearing it on my index finger, right where it always used to be.

I realized then.

I never lost my ring. It had been taken from me.

Alaric's POV

Next Day

Early Morning

I watched as Stefan and Damon silently grabbed onto their weapons and hid them carefully underneath their clothes like I showed them only moments before.

We were all standing around a narrow table, different weapons of mine scattered everywhere. They said they needed weapons and weapons I brought. I didn't realize how much of a collection I actually had until I started packing everything into my car.

"Here, you'll definitely need this one." I said as I handed Damon my wrist cuff with a stake attached. "It'll come in handy."

" Is all of this really necessary?" Jeremy asked as he held a crossbow. He was twisting it this way and that, clearly fascinated by the weapon.

"It's Katherine, she's hard to kill." Stefan said casually as he placed a knife in the back of his waist.

"But between you, Damon, and Caroline shouldn't it be easy?"

I would have thought the same, but after speaking to Damon and Stefan about what Katherine could really do, I was starting to think that 3 vampires wasn't enough to kill Katherine.

"We aren't going to take any chances Jeremy." Stefan answered. "She's older, therefore faster and-"

"One strong sneaky bitch." Damon added as he ran his hands over some homemade steaks.

Jeremy held the crossbow closer his chest. " I can help..."

"No."

"No."

Damon and Stefan said in unison.

Jeremy looked offended and started arguing. "Why not? I can help-"

"Jer, it's too dangerous." I added tiredly. I had been up late; I've been up late a lot lately actually. With everything was happening, it was hard to get a moments rest. I don't think I've seen the inside of my apartment for more than 10 minutes at a time. I was always here, or at Jenna's or at work or trying to get more information on Katherine whereabouts which was next to impossible. I was dead tired, not that I would admit it out loud.

"I'm not scared. Just let me help-" Jeremy continued

"No. Get out." Damon said in his Damon kind of way as he held two stakes in his hands, trying to decide which one was the best.

Stefan glared at his brother, not that Damon even noticed or would have cared if he had.

"Jeremy, its out of the question. It's too dangerous for you. We could handle this. There is no need to put yourself in harm's way." Stefan said evenly.

"Plus, Elena would be so pissed if you came along." Damon added.

Dammit Damon.

"So that's the real reason I can't come along? That's stupid." Jeremy said angrily.

"Jer, if you came along then Elena would try to tag along as well. You know she would." I tried reasoning with him. "And if you get hurt while she stayed behind she-"

"Would throw the biggest fit ever and no one wants that." Damon added once more.

"Shut up Damon." I snapped

"What?" Damon finally tore his gaze from the stakes and scowled at me. "Am I lying?"

I fought the urge to take one of the stakes and use it on him.

Damon turned to Jeremy. " You'll only be in the way. You're a liability. I personally don't care if you have a death wish or if you die but Elena under the other hand would be extremely upset if you die and would be looking to someone to blame. I don't really feel like getting yelled at or carrying your dead body back here. So, it's out the question. You are not going. End of story."

Jeremy looked like he was about argue until our eyes met and I shook my head.

It wasn't worth arguing because we all new Damon was right. Jeremy would only be a liability. He would danger himself when it wasn't necessary.

"You'll stay here, we have to make sure you are all together and safe. You two have to make sure the girls are-" Stefan said after a short pause.

"Wait what?" I snapped my attention to Stefan. "I'm coming along."

Stefan sighed. "Alaric, no. You are staying behind."

"The hell I am! You can't make me stay behind. I'm helping. After what Katherine did to Jenna I'm helping to kill-"

"You're helping by making sure the girls are protected, so is Jeremy. We have to make sure they are safe while we are off. If anything happens and we aren't here we have to make sure they have some kind of protection. You and Jeremy have to make sure of that."

I couldn't argue with the logic even though I hated the idea of staying behind but Stefan was right. We couldn't have them vulnerable it would defeat the whole purpose if they were to get hurt.

Damon turned to me, " Elena's on her way to pick up Jenna right now."

I sighed. " Fine." I crossed my arms and scowled.

"Everything is set!." Caroline bounced into the foyer. "Ready whenever you guys are."

Caroline's silky blonde hair fell over her face. She was wearing tight jeans and silver jacket with really uncomfortable looking heels. She was about to go and fight, and potentially kill Katherine but she was dressed like she was going to the movies. I fought the urge to tell her something.

I never understood teenage girls and their fashion choices. Common sense would have called for sweatpants and sneakers but not Caroline. She had to make a fashion statement will going out to kill Katherine…on second thought those heels did look like potential weapons.

"Alright, going to put this in the car." Stefan said as he grabbed a duffle bag and exited the room. Jeremy and Caroline followed, leaving Damon and I in the foyer.

Damon continued looking over the weapons, not even bothering to look at me. Not that it bothered me. I was used to it.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked as I picked up a rope and examined it.

"More than you know. I've got to do what I have to do to protect Shye." He said without hesitation. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, as he regretted what he had said.

Shye.

I had heard her name so many times these past few weeks, even looked after her without her knowledge at request of Damon…but I had no idea who she truly was. Mystery surrounded the tiny girl, young lady actually. She was 21 years old if I remembered correctly but didn't look it.

She definitely looked like a college student, an art student from what I gathered when I helped Damon get some of her clothes from her home.

She seemed like an average girl, pretty and polite whenever she asked for something. She always said please and thank you, she was so soft spoken, almost fragile. I could tell she was scared, whenever there was a loud noise she jumped a mile and then would try to hide it. She always looked over her shoulder as she walked or sat. She did trust us but still remained here thanks to Damon's compulsion. She must be going crazy, I know I would have.

I felt sorry for her, yet I was cautious of her, everyone was. Stefan filled me in on everything that has happened with Shye, she was dangerous yet she had no idea of it. What she did to Bonnie was incredible and shocking. She could have killed Bonnie…what was she? She wasn't completely human, Bonnie had said.

But she sure looked it…

And then there was Damon. He was obviously not being very open about Shye and their past relationship...or what she was for that matter. It was obvious he cared for her, I've never seen him be so protective of someone before. He became defensive whenever Shye was brought up in a conversation. He didn't like talking about her yet it's all we could seem to talk about, and finding out a way to get rid of Katherine permanently, so she wouldn't harm Shye or anyone else, like she had with Jenna.

"Yeah, I get that." I answered. "That's how I feel about Jenna…"

He said nothing.

"Shye…"

He became rigid and glared up at me as I said her name.

"…I'll make sure she's kept safe."

He looked uncomfortable, and nodded.

"You love her, don't you?" I asked already knowing the answer. I couldn't really picture Damon loving anyone, he was selfish, a jackass, a murderer, irrational, short-tempered. The list went on and on but he was still…my friend. Despite everything he had done, we were friends, somehow. I might be the only friend he has, not that he would ever admit it, not that I would admit it as well but we become accidental friends.

Shit.

I had a sudden urge for a tall glass of scotch.

"Tell me how that's any of your business Alaric." He snapped

"It isn't…but I get it."

"What do you 'get'? Please enlighten me." He dropped the stakes on the table in frustration. "I can't wait to hear you infinite wisdom into my non existant soul."

I rolled my eyes but opened my mouth anyway. "Loving someone so much….wanting and doing anything to protect her. Even if it means that she might hate you in the end. I understand what you are doing…I know you've compelled Shye several times over and that it's eating away at you. Everyone sees it. You are trying to hide it but you're anger screams it. "

If I hadn't been staring right at Damon I would have missed that look on his eyes, regret. But as quickly as I had seen it, it was gone. "Either you watch way too much Oprah or you've been gossiping like an old woman at a nursing home with Elena and Stefan." He sneered.

"I'm right and you know it."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes and grabbed the wooden stakes he had been holding before and tucked them into his sleeves. He headed to the door but suddenly halted and made a grunting noise. He glanced back and looked uncomfortable and annoyed as he said, "Take care of her. She's…stubborn but she's a good girl…she doesn't deserve any of this, you know, but I'm trying to fix it."

I was taken aback. This was Damon's way of reaching out, as a friend. "I know that."

He sighed, nodded and started to the door again but turned and grinned. "Like I said, she's stubborn and feisty. Don't let that face fool you, she will walk all over you if you don't stand up for yourself."

"I have no doubt about that."

Damon's face became incredibly serious. "Take care of her, Alaric."

"I will."

We stared at one another, wanting to say something more but said nothing. We understood each other. Damon nodded and left.

I stayed in the foyer and listened as a car rode off.

Shye's POV

Night

Everywhere I go now I'm being followed. Anything I do, I'm being monitored. I could feel all of them breathing down my neck, as if making sure I don't do anything stupid or try to leave the boardinghouse.

Whenever I needed to go to the bedroom, or to the kitchen, or to the damn bathroom, one of the Scooby gang would jump up and make up some half ass excuse to tag alone behind me. I was ready to snap, actually I already had. Just an hour ago I had blown up on Elena's kid brother. It was not pretty. He kept following me around the house! How else would you have reacted?

I was on my way to the library when I felt him walking behind me. He wasn't even trying to make small talk to hide the fact of what he was doing, he was just openly following me. I snapped. I couldn't help it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I angrily flung around to face him as I held a book in my hand.

"What are you talking about?" He asked stupidly.

"You've been following me none stopped since I came out of my bedroom."

"Technically its Damon's bedroom."

"Whatever! You know what I mean!" Ugh, I was so tired of people correcting me about that. "Why are you following me?"

Jeremy looked like he was busted for second before he got a slanted grin on his face. "What makes you think I'm following you. I just wanted to go to the library too. The library doesn't belong to you only, you know."

I narrow my eyes at him. "You're a horrible liar, you know that? Did Damon put you up to this?"

"Why would Damon put me up to this?"

"I don't know because he is psycho that way." I answered stupidly.

"Well Damon is a psycho but no. He didn't put me up to this."

"Ha! But you are following me. Why?" I pointed my index finger at him but it only seemed to amuse him.

"You know, you kinda look like a angry puppy when you're mad."

I my mouth fell open. It wasn't the first time I've heard that.

I smacked his arm in annoyance.

"Ow, what the hell!" He grabbed him arm and looked down at me in surprised

"Oh don't be a baby. Did the angry puppy hurt you?" I antagonized him. "Stop following me Jeremy. I'm not leaving the house. You could tell Damon said that."

"Damon isn't here." Jeremy said as he rubbed his arm.

"Where is he?" I asked but quickly regretted because it actually sounded like I cared. " Not that I care or anything."

Jeremy gave me a weird look but answered anyway, "Out, he won't be back later if things go smoothly."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nevermind. Are you going to library or not. I thought you were looking for a book or something. By the way I'm pretty sure you've read half the books in there already." He talked so casually it felt off.

"Where is Damon, Jeremy?"

"I don't know. Out." He answered annoyed.

"Fine don't tell me. Where's Stefan I'm sure he'll tell me." I bluffed. I didn't really feel like asking Stefan. I didn't want to talk to Stefan, or anyone else in this god forsaken house. Ever since I woke with my ring on I distrusted everyone even more now.

"Stefan, isn't here either."

"Where is he?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Jeremy didn't say anything. He looked away from me. His jaw clenched revealing his neck muscles. Wow, the kid had a nice neck, I couldn't help but let my eyes travel down his chest, more muscles. Seriously! What was it with everyone in this house being ridiculously attractive? I was starting to feel like fucking ugly duckling around here.

I tore my eyes away from Jeremy's chest once his age popped into my head. Underage.

"He's with Damon, isn't he?" I said. "Well whatever they're doing I hope they're having a dandy old time. Now stop following me Jeremy."

I turned around and felt relieved when Jeremy didn't follow.

I went straight to the library and slammed the door behind me. I stood in the library alone and suddenly felt anxious, and no idea why…

I stayed in the library for approximately 4 hours. I scanned for a good book for an hour and read for 3. I couldn't completely concentrate on the material though. My mind and eyes kept wondering to my ring. I kept twirling it around my index finger. Feeling the silver graze my skin. I had missed it so much…I knew they had taken it away from me. I couldn't explain how I knew, I just knew it. I felt it in my bones. They had taken it from me. I hadn't lost it at all.

I felt stupid for even believing that I had lost it in the first place… I felt stupid that I had started to believe that Stefan was actually a friend.

He apologized to me for no reason at all last night but he was clearly apologizing for something he had done. Maybe he had taken my ring and was apologizing for it…I don't know. But whatever he was apologizing for I had strong feeling that I would hate him for whatever it is that he had done.

A big part of me didn't even want to know what he had done. I was tired of just feeling... hopeless and out of control. I felt like a ragdoll. A ragdoll that everyone played with, tossed around and beat. And I had no choice but to take it… at least it's what it felt like living here.

I closed my eyes and brought my fingers up to my lips. I had seen Damon and I kissing last night. I had seen us kissing in my room, my actual room in California. It had felt so real, like if I had remembered us kissing…

I snatched my fingers away from my lips.

"No, it wasn't possible." I whispered. "It was just your imagination Shye. You care about him you idiot."

"Am I interrupting something?" Alaric's voiced bounced off the walls making me jump out of my chair.

"Fuck!" I looked towards the banister where he was standing. I grabbed my chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I thought you heard me coming in." Alaric said as he pointed to the open door with his thumb.

"No, I didn't hear you." I said as I picked up the book I had dropped onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry."

"I'm so over meaningless apologizes." I murmured as I started putting back books that I had left lying around.

"What? Sorry I didn't catch that."

"It was nothing." I rolled by eyes, as my back was turned to him.

What did he want?

"You like to read?"

Oh great, small talk. Just want I wanted. Not.

"No, I just like to stare aimlessly into a book for hours at end." I said sarcastically.

I heard him sigh, "Right, so that's what he was talking about."

"What?" I glanced at him.

"Nothing, listen I know you've been cooped in here with nothing to do but read and just keep yourself entertained with whatever you find but…" He stopped short as if trying to figure out what to say next.

"But what?" I turned back to putting away the books. I didn't really feel like dealing with Alaric and pretending like he knew what I was going through. I already did that with Stefan and look how well that turned out.

He cleared his throat and said, "What if you could actually help and find her?"

"Find who?" I asked agitated.

"Katherine."

My hand stopped in midair. I turned and completely faced Alaric. I hugged the books to my chest. "What? How?"

Alaric crossed his arms over his chest, raising his short sleeves even more, his biceps were on center stage. I never even noticed that he actually had nice arms, he was well built actually. A mans man…he was…hot.

Dude seriously. It's getting stupid how hot everyone is.

"Research. We need someone that is great with online people search and being able to get know their whereabouts-."

"You mean, like hacking into accounts?"

"Yes, do you have any experience with that?"

"Yeah, I actually do." I admitted.

"Seriously?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, I had a friend back home that was totally tech savy. He was studying to be a computer engineer but got caught hacking into the university's system. He got kicked out but he taught me few things before that."

"Shit." He ran his hand over his hair. "Well I didn't think that one through?" He murmered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." He suddenly became flustered. "Can you stay here for a second?"

"Um, alright."

"Okay, great. Just one second." He ran out of the room before I could question where he was going.

"Well that isn't weird at all." I said to myself. Maybe he was overly excited that had found someone that could help…oh god. I was going to finally help. Just like I wanted before Damon totally shut me down and became a complete asshole…

I turned to bookshelves once more started to quickly put away the books where I had found them. It took me a total of ten minutes. I had grabbed a lot of books…

Once I was done I sat one the banister's steps and waited for Alaric to come back….and waited some more. I was so anxious and eager to finally be able to do something productive. I wanted to help so badly that I couldn't keep my hands still. I started braiding my hair into a side pony tail while I went over everything I knew about hacking and how to track down someone.

Xavier, hacker extraordinaire, taught me the basics but I knew enough to get the job done. I hoped at least. The last time I hacked into anyone's account was a few months back, before coming to Mystic Falls. It was one of Jackie's trashy hookups. She asked me to hack into his credit card statements and email. It had been fairly simple…not that I did it frequently. Only when Jackie begged me to do it, which I suppose was a lot actually. She suspected her 'boyfriends' were always cheating on her…which was 97% true most of the time.

The sound of a door opening brought me out back to reality.

I quickly stood up and faced Alaric. He seemed out of breath but was smiling.

"Sorry that took awhile. I was trying to-" He started to explain.

"Yeah, that's fine. Lets do this." I said a bit too excitingly. "What kind of hardware will I be working with?"

"Um…what do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Nevermind I'll find out soon enough." I smiled happily. My frustration and anger seemed to vanish.

"Wow." He let out.

"What?" I looked behind me. "What is it?"

"Nothing… I get it now." He gave me a small smile. " You look different…really different when you smile."

"Oh." Was he hitting on me or insulting me? "Thank you?"

"You look beautiful…it's what I'm trying to say."

"Oh…thank you." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear in embarrassment and confusion.

"You're welcome." He shook his head embarrassed. "The computer is on the living room."

"Okay." I said awkwardly, my excitement decreased a little.

He nodded and made his way sheepishly out of the library, and I followed close behind in small steps. We stayed in silence while we walked down the hall. It wasn't until I heard Elena's and a woman's voice travel down the hall that Alaric spoke.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and made me stop walking to face him. He wore a serious and worried expression on his face.

"There is something you should know. Elena's aunt is here." Alaric said in a low voice. "She doesn't know anything that is going on here. She doesn't know about Katherine or what she has done. She has no idea about what we do."

"Seriously?...well I barely know what you guys do either. That makes two of us." I whispered. " You guys aren't cops, or private investigators. So-"

"How do you know we aren't working with the police?" He asked defensively.

"Oh please, there's a house full of teenagers always coming and going like its some kind of party. I highly doubt that the police would-"

"Okay, you made your point." Alaric hissed.

"Well it's true. I have no idea why you guys are helping but-"

"Look, the point is that Jenna-"

"Who?"

"Jenna, Elena's aunt."

"Oh right."

"She has no idea about what's going on. So please keep it to yourself."

"Alright." I agreed. " I hate lying but fine."

"Okay." Alaric started walking but I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What?"

"What about me? What did you tell her about me? I don't want to accidently say something I'm not supposed to."

"You're Shye."

"Duh!" I said loudly and quickly covered my mouth.

" You are Stefan and Damon's cousin. You came down from California to visit." He answered quickly. " Simple."

"Oh." I noted disappointedly. "But I look nothing like either of them."

"Most cousins don't." Alaric said frustrated.

"Right."

"Ready?" He took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I think so."

We both made our way to the living room. It wasn't until we were a couple of steps from the entry way that Alaric decided to add, " Oh and Jenna has a minor stab wound but she's okay."

"What?" I asked loudly.

The voices in the living stopped.

"Alaric is that you?" Woman's voice asked from the inside of the living room.

Alaric stepped through the entry way. "Yeah it's us."

"Us?"

Dammit.

I stepped slowly into the living room. My eyes quickly landed on a woman sitting on the full length couch, with her feet lying in front of her and Elena was sitting on the arm rest right next to her. My guess, Aunt Jenna. She looked like she was in her late 20s. She had strawberry blonde hair, down to her shoulders. Blue eyes. Skin fair but cheeks were naturally rosy. Little makeup on but so pretty.

Seriously! Did everyone around here get beat with pretty stick? C'mon!

"Oh hello there. You must be Shye. Elena told me all about you." She extended her arm out to me.

I quickly went to her and shook her hand. "She has?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, of course. It's not every day one of Stefan's cousins comes and visits. I don't think I've ever met any of Stefan's relatives aside from Damon."

"Oh yeah…I'm happy to be here… I missed Stefan and Damon so much."

"You're from California right."

"Yeah, born and raised." I nodded.

"I always wanted to live in the tree hugger state." She said in a dream like sort of way. "Oh my god! I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you guys tree huggers." She added quickly.

"No, its okay. We don't mind being called tree huggers…we are tree huggers…well most of us anyway." I grinned thinking about home.

"Oh, great then." She smiled. " How long are you planning in staying in Mystic Falls? I bet your missing the beach all ready. We don't have much here."

"Uh, I don't know when I"m going home actually." I said as I forced myself to keep grinning.

"Shye's an art major, aunt Jenna." Elena added as if trying to distract Jenna.

I looked at Elena is surprise. I never said I was an art major but of course they would know that wouldn't they. They knew everything about me but I knew nothing about them.

"No way!" Jenna looked surprisingly pleased. " I tried my hand at art. I was horrible. I couldn't even draw a decent circle but I really admire all the work artists put into canvas. It's so amazing and-"

"Hey Jenna can I finish off you chow mein?" Jeremy entered the living room with a carton of chinese food and a mouthful of noodles. He stopped short when he saw me. "Hi."

"Hey." I said as finally let go of Jenna's hand and watched as noodles fell out of Jeremy's mouth to the floor.

"Jer, that's gross." Elena said disgusted.

"Would you like something to eat, Shye. There's extra food in the kitchen." Jenna asked politely.

"Oh um actually I was supposed to do-"

"She's actually helping me grade some papers. I've fallen a little behind so Shye offered to help." Alaric piped up and saved me from coming up with some sorry excuse to leave the room.

"Yeah, I need to grade some papers."

"Oh!" Jenna looked surprised. " Okay."

"Yeah so I'll just be leaving." I started to slowly back away from Jenna and towards the exit.

"Actually Shye, the laptop is here." Alaric announced as he pointed to a table at the farthest corner of the living room with a laptop placed on top of it."

"Oh!" I said taken aback. "Right but wouldn't it be better that I do it in the library? I don't really want to intrude on your…" I looked at all the mess in the living room. I don't think I've seen this place dirty, it was weird. And there was flat screen TV on the wall, I hadn't noticed a TV before. It was probably placed there for Jenna. "party." I finished.

"Not at all!" Elena said a little too reassuringly.

"Okay, well I should get to it then." I smiled at Jenna and looked to Alaric for some help but he wasn't even paying attention to me. He was staring at his wrist watch so intensely that it looked like his face was going to be permantely frozen into a scowl.

I walked straight to the laptop and sat on the rough chair in a huff. I was reaching for the power button when I saw Elena and Alaric exchange a look. Elena looked down at the floor and worry flashed across her features. Alaric sighed and covered his watch with his other hand.

"Where's Bonnie?" Jeremy asked as he sat on the other end of the couch as Jenna.

"She went to the bathroom…she's been gone for awhile now actually." Jenna answered as she started at the TV screen.

"I should go check on her." Elena started to get up.

"Geez, Elena give her a minute of privacy. How would you like it if someone bothered you while you were on the toilet." Jeremy said.

Elena rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and sat back down.

"Shut up Jeremy." Jenna glared at Jeremy.

Alaric, walked towards me and sat on the oppsite side of me.

"Do you have everything you need?" He asked as he looked worriedly down at his watch again.

"Yeah, I'm good." I powered on the laptop. "Are you supposed to be somewhere?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You keep looking at your watch." I answered.

"Oh."

"Where's everybody else?" I asked. "There's usually a full house or at the least the people that actually live here are present. Where's Damon and Stefan?"

"Out." He answered quickly.

"I see that but that's not what I asked." I answered a bit forcefully.

I didn't know why not knowing where they were was bothering me so much.

Alaric didn't get a chance to answer when Elena came up to out table. She gave me a small smile but quickly turned to Alaric, putting her back to me as if to block me from whatever it is she was going to say. In a small voice she whispered, "They should be here already. Something is wrong, Alaric. We need to do something."

"What's going on?" I stood up from my chair and stood next to Elena. "What aren't you guys telling me?"

Alaric only glanced at me and ignored my question. "Elena, we have to stay here. We have to stick together."

"Where's Stefan and Damon?" Cold started to crawl up my spine. Something was off.

I was starting to head out of the room when the lights when out. Swallowing us in the dark.

"Shit." I heard Alaric curse.

"No, it was barely getting to the good part." Jenna complained.

"I'll check the electrical box." I heard Jeremy from the other side of the room. "It's in the basement right?"

"You guys…" Elena had an edge to her voice.

A shattered window echoed throughout the house.

"What the hell was that?" I jumped up in fear. I tried feeling my surrounding but only kept bumping into things.

"It was probably a bird." Jenna said hopefully.

"That didn't sound like a bird." Elena answered.

"Alright everyone keep calm. Just stay wherever you are." Alaric's authorative voice reached my ears."Imma get some flashlights. Jeremy, you know what to do."

"What?" Elena said frightfully.

"Alaric, something isn't –" I started saying when a piercing scream burst from upstairs.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled. I heard footsteps running past me.

Bonnie shrieked like she was being hurt. Chills crawled up my arms.

"Elena no!" Alaric screamed.

More running.

Shattering objects were heard coming directly above me. It was coming from upstairs. Thuds kept vibrating off the walls coming from upstairs. As if a body was being thrown around.

"Elena!" I heard Jenna scream.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy shouted.

The sounds from upstairs suddenly became silent. The echo of Jeremy, Elena, and Alaric running were heard as a muffled echo.

"Oh my god. What's happening?" Jenna cried as I heard her groaning, like if she was trying to get up.

"Jenna, no don't move." I said as I remembered her injury. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here."

I followed the sounds she was making, blindingly.

I felt like I was getting close to Jenna when I crashed into something, or better yet, someone.

My heart stopped.

I recognized that scent, that presence, the fear. I remembered it from my nightmare.

Katherine.

Oh my god.

"Jenna, stay where you are." I let out.

"No, we have to call the police." She cried out.

I felt a pair of fingers snake around my neck, nails scratching at my skin, and lock around my throat, cutting off my breathing.

I grabbed at her arm, trying to tear her away from me, to push her away but I couldn't. She was so strong...just like my nightmare. I whimpered.

"Shye?" Jenna called out for me. " Shye, what's the matter?"

I tried to scream but I couldn't. All that I let out was desperate soft gasps for air.

"Shye, say something!" Jenna screamed angrily.

I started kicking at my attacker but was suddenly lifted up in the air. Katherine's hold on my neck was excruciatingly painful. I groaned in pain, I clawed at her hand but she didn't even seem to notice my efforts.

She was holding me with one hand by the neck. How could she be so strong?

My eyes felt like they were gonna pop out by how much she was squeezing at my neck. I felt her nails break into my skin.

"Alaric!" I heard Jenna screaming. "ALARIC!" I heard her moving about. She was trying to follow the noises I was making.

"No! Get out! Run!" I tried screaming but it was useless. I couldn't breathe much less speak.

"Jenna!" I heard Alaric scream from upstairs.

"ALARIC!" Jenna cried. "HELP!"

I heard multiple running footsteps. They were coming.

No! Don't!

"SHYE!" Jenna yelled desperately.

I couldn't focus anymore. My brain started to scream at me to breathe but I couldn't. My lungs burned, my body started to jerk. I was suffocating.

It wasn't until I hit the floor that I realized that Katherine had released me. I gasped for air hungrily as I grabbed onto my chest in pain. I started coughing and gasping all at once.

I heard her laugh as I fought for breath.

I felt her hover over me. I could barely make out the outline of her body, her face was covered in shadows, only inches away from mine.

She kissed my cheek and felt her smile against me.

"You're mine. Boyfriend isn't here to protect you now." She hissed

She grabbed my head and connected it to the floor, hard.

My ears popped from the impact.

"SHYE!" I heard Alaric's voice out in the distance.

I wanted to answer but I couldn't find my voice. All I saw was stars blurring above the sky and wind swirled all around me. I was outside, being carried…she was running so fast.

I looked to her face…

The last thing I saw was Elena moonlit, as a monster.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I'm back! Finally. Sorry for the lack of updates. Life got in the way once again. I seriously hope you guys like the new chapter. I spent hours at end working on it. Thank you to Laura, my BETA, for being so such a kickass girl and being nice about my horrible grammar lol.**

**And to my friend Sara for being so supportive! We might be on different time zones but that still doesn't stop her being totally awesome! Lol I love my TVD Family.**

**If you have twitter and would like to follow me its: Aremi89**

**It's the easiest way to get in touch with me since I'm always checking it. Love you guys!**

**xoxo,**

**Irais**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. Personal Update: Question

Hello Amigos!

It's been a very long time since we last spoke. I know I have a lot of explaining to do as to my lack of updates. The truth is that… I lost my inspiration. I had been receiving some rather hurtful emails over my story which didn't help me at all. I felt like everyone hated this story and where it was going. So I lost all interest in continuing writing it. But, inspiration has twinkled down on me as of late. And a pesky friend of mine, Sarah, kept telling me how much I needed to get back to this story, which it always made me happy to hear that at least one person out there liked Story of a Shye Rose…

But, im uncertain whether I should start up again. I want to know that **you** want to read it. I want to know if you care how this story ends. Do you care about the road Damon and Shye have ahead of them, or could you care less? I truly want to know.

Holding breath for answer,

**_Aremi_**

P.S. Did anyone else lose their shit when you saw a very wet, soapy and naked Damon? Cuz I sure as fuck did!


	20. Taken

**Chapter 18 – Down the Rabbit Hole **

Bonnie's POV

I woke up to the smell of burning wood, and heat.

Nausea seemed to choke me. I opened my eyes and started to heave. Bile rouse up my throat and landed on the hard wood floor. I looked down at it in disgust, and hoping the urge to vomit would stop here. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and slowly sat up. It was a bad idea. The room was spinning, I couldn't focus on the images in front of me, all I could focus on was the throbbing of my brain.

I held onto my head as if the action would somehow stop the pain and the room from shifting. I felt as if my body was being pressured, compressed in a way.

I whimpered as my vision slowly started to focus.

Bars.

There were metal bars surrounded all around me, as if I were in a cage, a prison cell. I went to touch them but was suddenly held back. Rusted chains were handcuffed around my wrists.

I went to pull them off but couldn't. I clawed at them until my fingers started to hurt. I tried pulling my hands through them but it was useless. They were cuffed in pretty tight.

I looked around the room for sign of anyone, of anything that could help me.

I was in a high ceiling room, dark lit; the only source of light was coming from a fire pit in the center of the room. There were 4 windows in the room, each window was wide open.

"HELP!" I screamed. "Please! Someone! HELP ME!"

I turned and pulled at the chains that held me, the metal rattling echoed loudly throughout the room.

"HELP!" I screamed once more and was met with a owl howling out in the distance.

'Jesus, Bonnie you need to calm down. Think.' My brain screamed at me.

I stopped my thrashing and screaming. I leaned against the cold wall and thought back before I got here.

I had been in one of the empty bedrooms in Stefan's house. I was going to perform a spell, a binding spell for Sh…

Katherine, she had attacked me. I had tried to stop her but…there was a man. Warlock. He had done something to me. Last thing I remembered was him standing over me, chanting, and my name being shouted out in the distance. It had been Elena, Alaric…they had been running towards me as I yelled out in pain and then…I don't remember. How couldn't I remember? I tried to so hard to recall the events but there was nothing. I felt like a book with it's pages wriped out.

Fear crawled up my spine.

I turned back to the chains that were attached to wall and tried to pull as hard as I could.

I lost my grip and fell backwards onto my back.

I laid still in frustration and fear… there had to be a spell for this. I could get out of this. I just needed to calm down and think.

I sat up and thought back to everything I had read, every spell I had practiced. There had to be something…

A whimper brought me out of my concentration.

I remained still. Listening.

I heard it again, across the room. I turned my body towards the noise.

I tried to make out what it was but every corner of the room was cast in shadows.

"Hello?" I said quietly. Someone was in the room with me, I at least knew that much.

I listened carefully… I heard chains, chains being rattled. Chains that weren't my own. Who ever was in here, they were tied up as well.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" I said quickly.

I crawled closer to the bars and stopped abruptly by my retrains.

The thought of someone else being trapped here was unbearable but a big part of me felt relief. Relief, that I wasn't alone. I had an ally.

But…what if it was Elena, Jeremy, or Alaric? What if they were taken as well?

"Hello? Please answer me." I said a bit louder. " Are you alright?"

I heard whimpering again. It sounded like a girl. Oh god. Elena? Jenna?

I tried looking past the shadows but couldn't. It was too dark.

The chains rattled once more. She was moving, I heard her groan out in pain.

My body froze in nervousness, I waited.

I saw her arm emerge from the shadows first, she was crawling, chains were handcuffed to her wrists, just like mine were but there were no bars surrounding her. Her head was bowed as she crawled, shielding her face, as if she was too weak to crawl. She was a foot away from the fire pit when she suddenly stopped, the chains. The chains had stopped her.

She coughed and brought a hand up to her neck.

It wasn't Elena, nor Jenna.

Her soft curls fell away from her face as she finally looked up, and met my gaze.

It was Shye.

"Bonnie?" Her voice sounded raspy and cracked.

She pulled her hand away from her neck and revealed an enormous bruise around her throat. It was as if someone had tried to choke the life out of her.

I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly I felt my body being pushed hard against the wall, knocking the wind out of me.

"Bonnie!" I heard Shye croak out a scream.

I felt an overwhelming force keep me in place. I couldn't move away from the wall.

"Stop struggling Bonnie. You look stupid." Katherine appeared at the entrance of the room.

She had a look of annoyance as she glanced at me and slowly turned in the direction of Shye.

"I see the princess is finally awake." She took a step towards her and Shye looked up at Katherine with apprehensiveness and uncertainty.

"Katherine why are-" I stopped speaking when a man stepped into the door. His eyes were instantly locked onto mine. Energy radiated of him, magic.

It was him, it was the warlock that had helped Kathrine…

I began to chant a spell, preparing to protect myself, when I felt electricity curse throughout my body. I screamed and collapsed onto the floor.

Katherine turned back and rolled her eyes in my direction. "You cant performance magic in there, you know. I thought you would have felt that."

I slowly started to sit back up and tried to counter attack the spell when electricity shocked me once more. I fell to the floor as my body contorted in weird spams.

"Elliot, explain it to her before she knocks herself out. We need her awake." Katherine shouted above my screams.

The man walked towards my cage, kneeled down and peered down at me without saying a word.

My body stopped jerking around and the pain subdued.

Images flashed in my mind. And I suddenly knew exactly why they had brought me here, why I was needed, and knew the consequences if I tried to stop it. He showed me everything with out muttering a single word.

I nodded exhaustedly from the floor. "Okay."

"Good." His deep voice murmured and stepped away from the cage.

I glanced over at Shye and watched as Katherine ran the back of her hand over Shye's right cheek and down to her neck.

"Damon will hate me for this." She grinned, tilted her head back and fiercely bit down on Shye's throat. Blood instantly flowed down Shye's chest.

Shye tried pushing Katherine off her but her efforts were a waste of time.

I closed my eyes as her screams echoed off the walls, and vibrated the floor.

Damon's POV

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN KATHERINE TOOK HER?" I rushed towards Alaric, meaning to rip out his spine but was met by Stefan's arms, holding me in place.

"Damon calm down!" He tried meeting my eyes but couldn't. My gaze was set on Alaric. Wanting to kill him, how the fuck could he have let Katherine just waltz in and take Shye?

"Damon. Stop it!" Elena screamed. "It wasn't Alaric's fault."

The look on Alaric's face was pure horror. He was scared.

He better be.

The things I was going to do to him, they were going to be unimaginable, and I was going to enjoy every bit of it.

I pushed Stefan away and threw him against the left wall and ran to Alaric, but was suddenly slammed onto the floor by Caroline, Stefan was quickly beside her, holding me in place once again.

Stefan grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. I was breathing so hard out of pure white anger that i could already taste Alaric's blood in the back of my tongue.

"Dammit Damon! Trying to kill Alaric isn't helping! You are wasting time." His jaw was set and became seldom. "Shye's running out of time."

I stopped my panting.

What was I doing? I needed to find her.

"Get off of me." I thrashed.

"Not until you promise that you wont hurt Alar-" Caroline started.

"I don't give a fuck about Alaric! I need to get Shye back."

Caroline looked unsure and Stefan looked down at me carefully, analyzing. After a second Stefan loosened his grip, and Caroline hesitantly followed.

I stood up quickly and looked around the room for the first time.

Jenna was sitting on the couch, tear stained face, mouth wide open. Elena's expression was pure realization of what her aunt had just witnessed. I had vamped out right in front of her. It seemed to dawn on everyone at the same time that Jenna had just seen something that she really shouldn't have.

"Alaric, take Jenna upstairs." Stefan ordered and Alaric quickly did as he was told. Jenna was staring right at me. Horror struck. Elena trailed behind them muttering reassurance to her aunt.

Stefan turned back to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get her back Damon. No matter the cost."

I shook his hand off and sneered. " Yes we will."

"And Bonnie. We'll get Bonnie back too, right!" Jeremy stepped towards us angrily. " You forget that Katherine took Bonnie too?" He scowled at Stefan.

"No, of course not." He said quickly.

I could have cared two shits that Bonnie was taken, much less if she alive. All I wanted and cared about was Shye.

"Start talking. Tell us exactly what happened. And you better not leave anything important out or so help me ill I will personally kill Bonnie in front of you and everyone you care about." I hissed at Jeremy.

"Damon, easy." Stefan positioned himself between Jeremy and myself. I hadn't even realized that I had moved towards Jeremy. My whole body was tense, wired, and worried… worried about Shye.

God knows what Katherine was doing to her.

"Start talking!" I yelled.

I couldn't stand to be here much longer. I needed to go out and find her.

Jeremy jumped up frightened but quickly started recalling the events that led to this.

I turned away from Jeremy. I needed to get away from the kid. Every word he muttered was bringing me closer to the edge. I pictured everything he described and the more I pictured it the angrier I became.

I went to the liquor that was set on one of the tables and just grabbed one of the bare bottles; I didn't even bother with pouring some into a glass. I drank straight from the bottle angrily as Jeremy kept on talking.

"That's when all 3 of went of stairs. Bonnie was-"

I stopped drinking. I glared at Jeremy.

"All 3 of you went upstairs?" I spat out.

Jeremy looked like a deer in head lights but nodded.

"You are telling me that all 3 of you went upstairs. Leaving Shye vulnerable. So Katherine really did just waltz in and take her. You made it so easy for her." I was fuming. Every part of my body was humming in anger. "You better pray to whatever god you worship that Shye is well and dandie because if she as much has a scratch on her I will-"

"DAMON!" Stefan screamed.

"Jeremy, I think its best that you go upstairs. Go check on your aunt." Caroline said beside him. Jeremy quickly did as she suggested.

"Repeat what I told you to Alaric. It goes to the both of you!" I yelled as Jeremy ran along.

"Knock it off." Stefan said as he stepped up to me.

"Fuck you Stefan. Ill knock it off until Shye is back here, where she belongs and not out there with that psycho bitch which ill make sure she will pay for what she has done. Katherine has taken it too far. You think I was upset before? I'm about to really show you what upset looks like. I will tear this town apart until I find Shye. I don't care who gets in my way. Including the Scooby gang upstairs."

"Enough Damon!" Stefan snapped, his jaw was clenched in anger. " I get that you are upset but don't go doing something stupid or I will stop you."

"I would love to see you try little brother." I set the bottle down and dared for him to make a move.

Stefan backed away, shaking his head. "I'm not going to fight you Damon. You're angry, you're upset. I understand that but I cant just let you make threats and the scare-"

"They're not threats Stefan." My eyes bore into his. " If I don't get her back. Someone will pay. One way or the other."

Stefan shook his head in disapproval and it looked like he was ready to argue back but instead said, "We'll find her. We wont rest until we do."

"There's no 'we' Stefan. I'll do this on my own. I don't need you trailing behind me. I don't need you trying to stop me. You wont like the way I track. I will do anything I have to do to get the information I need to save her."

"I know you will. Shye is everything to you. I see that. So I wont let you do this on your own. You need backup. I'm helping you, whether you like it or not."

I stared at him. His shoulders were set in the decision.

I slowly nodded in acceptance.

A look of surprise shone in his eyes but he didn't say anything of it.

I would have been stupid to refuse Stefan's help. The more eyes there were out on the look for Shye, the better.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked.

I sighed as I tried to reign in my anger. I handed him the car keys. "Go turn on the car. I'm going upstairs and getting some of Shye's things."

He looked at me confused.

"I heard rumors of a witch right outside of town. Im going to make her find Shye."

"Rumors? From who?" He questioned.

"Ill explain on our way there." I turned away from him and headed for Shye's room

As I quickly approached the bedroom, her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. Even more as I opened the bedroom door, it was overwhelming. Her scent was everywhere. I could have drowned in it. Her vanilla and feminine scent was present in every inch of the room.

The bedroom was messy, cluttered, just like she liked it. Even the bed was unmade. It was as if she had been laying down and planned on coming right back… I could even picture her laying under the covers now, her soft curls spread around her, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took, the shape of her lips...

Every night I came to her. I would watch her sleep. I listened to the sound of her heart beating, wishing I could hold her like ive done a thousand times before in the past. Wishing I could kiss her one more time. But I never did. I always kept my distance from her. I never touched her even though every part of my body would scream at me to.

If I touched her, I wouldn't be able to stop. I would want more. I would scare her.

So I just watched her sleep and that was enough for me.

I was honestly content just watching her. Sure, I wanted more but just having her here was more than I deserved. For years I lived without her and I wasn't about to get picky. Even though the circumstances of having her here were less than desirable…I was still happy to have her back even if it was to be temporary.

The sound of Elena and Jenna arguing shattered the image of Shye laying in bed, bringing back to the task at hand…I will get her back. If it was the last thing I would do…I would pack her things up and send her back to California. Away from this town. Away from all of this. Away from me. She truly didn't deserve any of this.

She would live her life the way she was supposed to, as if she never had met me. Like it should have been.

She will keep going to school, she will hang out with her friends, she will travel. Shye will have her dream job, fall in love, and marry. She will have children and grow old.

She will live without fear or danger.

And I would make sure of that.

It was my reason for existing. I realized that now. I will look after her until she took her last breath.

And that last breath will not happen for a very very long time. I would make sure of it.

I quickly headed to the bathroom and grabbed a hair brush and other personal items of Shye's. I didn't take a second glance at the bedroom as I exited.

I headed straight to the car and I swore that the next time I stepped through the front door of the boarding house, I would have Shye in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to quickly say thank you to all of you who messaged me and reviewed my story when I posted my personal update. I really cannot say how much it meant to me that you took the time to write to me. Some of you wrote the kindest messages that caused me to tear up. The support of you guys gave me inspired me to come back and continue with this story. Granted this chapter is short but I just couldn't wait to post a new update. And to thank you all for the kind words. I really hope you like the new chapter. I wrote it in a short period of time and like always I didn't even bother proof reading it. I got too excited so yeah! Please leave me your thoughts!**

**Xoxo,**

**Irais**


	21. Broken

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ BEFORE CHAPTER!**

Hey guys! So this chapter might be a bit confusing for most of you and that's because this whole chapter is through Shye's true point of view. She doesn't know whats happening and whats being done to her so some of the descriptions of whats going on will be weird. And also her thoughts are all in disarray so you might be really confused by the end of the chapter but everything will be cleared up pretty soon. I really hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Shye's POV**

I couldn't feel my hands. It was like my hands had given out on their own accord. I still thrashed and fought, or at least tried too.

I refused to give up even though my hands lay limp at my sides… but my fight hadnt lasted very long.

I felt the last ounce of energy slip away from my body as she sank her teeth deeper and deeper into my throat.

I heard in horror as she swallowed a mouth full of my blood and sighed in ecstasy. I felt her lick at my skin as my eyes closed in exhaustion and defeat.

My body felt as if I was made out of stone now, too heavy to do to anything but to lay still. I wasn't even holding myself up anymore. She was easily carrying my weight. She had an arm around my back and the other was placed over my mouth from preventing me from screaming again. But that was pointless, only small whimpers escaped me now.

"Katherine, you're killing her." A man's voice rang in my ears. "I could feel her power fading away."

She growled into my neck and her hold on me tightened as she drank hungrily. I gasped out in pain.

I tried to speak, to beg her to stop but I couldn't find my voice.

"If you kill her now, then we would have done this for nothing. She needs to remember in order to-"

She suddenly unhooked her teeth from my neck and hissed angrily.

My chest and back felt wet, sticky even. My body shook realizing that that wet stuff was my blood. I wanted to open my eyes, to see the damage but was too weak to actually open them.

"You're right." She sounded angry as she still held on to me. "I got carried away." I felt her hand on my forehead and then run her fingers through my hair, almost caressing me. " You have no idea how wonderful she tastes, Alec… its like… its like tasting the sun…so pure."

"We have 2 hours before sunrise. We have to do this now." He said quickly, completely ignoring what she had said, he sounded anxious.

"Fine, is everything ready?" She bit back.

"Of course."

"Bring the little witch in."

I was suddenly lifted up from the ground and placed onto a soft surface, a chair it seemed.

I slumped down into the chair involuntarily. I was too weak to hold myself up but a pair of arms sat me up and started to tie something around my chest... and wrists.

A new fear settled onto my stomach.

"Stop." I managed to croak out. "Please."

I heard her sigh.

"Really? You think that just because you say 'please' or 'stop', that im actually going to literally stop? Humans are stupid… but then again… you aren't human, are you?" Her hand was on my face now. "Let me see those beautiful eyes that Damon loves so much."

She tightened her grasp on my face when I didn't look at her.

"Open them." She growled, loudly. She actually psychically growled, it shook me to my core. Even though I couldn't see her I felt her anger vibrate off of her. It was like she was a predator, she IS a predator…

My ears wouldn't stop ringing. It was hard to concentrate on anything aside from my fear and pain.

"Open them." She hissed in my ear and felt her fingernails scrape my neck where she bit me.

I gasped and my eyes fluttered open.

She was too close. Her face was only a few inches away from mine. Her face was covered in shadows. It wasn't until the light from the fire pit hit her face that I stilled. What I discovered only lasted for a second but it was enough.

Her eye color had changed. They were crimson red and shining with fury and hunger. Dark veins surrounded her eyes sockets, and her teeth were barred.

It was like the wind had been knocked out of me.I was paralyzed by terror.

She was a monster.

A small noise escaped my mouth as I looked on.

The ringing in my ears suddenly became louder and my vision shifted as I felt something wet slither down my chest unto my stomach. I didn't have to look down to see what it was. It was blood. My blood. I was loosing a lot of it.

It was in this moment that I realized that I was truly going to die here.

"Katherine, we need to do this now." I had even noticed the man enter the room.

I couldn't tear my gaze from her.

She pulled her fingers away from neck and watched in horror as they were covered in my blood. She licked and sucked on them and moaned in pleasure. As if she were tasting something tasty.

My vision shifted again and became nauseous. I prayed that I would pass out. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to loose consciousness from this nightmare.

"Katherine now!" Alec said urgently. "If she becomes too weak-"

Why was he calling her Katherine? Had Elena lied about who she was to everyone? Why was she doing this to me?

She growled angrily and it made me shudder. She was suddenly gone and was across the room. How had she done that?

"Do it." She commanded.

I weakly turned to search for the man she was addressing. I was surprised when I finally saw him and Bonnie standing next to him. She looked horrible. She looked pale and weak. There were bruises forming on her neck and arms. She was holding an old tattered book in front of her. She looked scared and shaky on her legs.

"Bonnie." I croaked.

"I'm sorry." There were tears in her eyes. "I was so wrong."

What? What was she talking about?

"It's time." The tall man next to her announced. "Bonnie." He held out his hand out to her and she reluctantly placed it onto his.

They started to chant and the fire inside the pit became wild.

I didn't understand what they were saying but something inside me started to crawl.

It was like a something was scratching at my brain, hard.

I screamed.

It was like something was cutting into me.

"Stop!" I choked out a scream.

I don't know how but I knew… they were doing this to me.

Every inch of my body was shaking and convulsing.

Bonnie and Alec's chant became louder and forceful.

My chest started to burn.

I screamed again.

I was suddenly jolted with a renewed energy. I was no longer weak. I started to thrash around in my chair. I was trying so hard to escape. I felt the thin rope dig into my skin and start to cut into my bond wrists. Drops of my blood landed on the floor. I felt the pain but I couldn't stop thrashing. I needed out.

"Oh my god." Bonnie gasped.

"DON'T STOP!" Alec screamed.

"We're killing her!"

"PLEASE! " I yelled as the burning in my chest and brain intensified.

It was like my body was fighting against whatever they were doing to me.

I watched through clouded vision as Katherine came towards Bonnie and bit her in the neck.

The pain abruptly stopped but then felt a pair of hand snake around the temples of my head.

I looked up and saw Alec. He started to chant and the pain resurfaced. He dug his fingers into the side of my head as I started to thrash.

"STOP!" I screeched.

The burning in my chest became too overwhelming. I thrashed one last time and felt the cord wrapped around my chest and chair, tear. I arched my back in pain and suddenly saw it.

There was light blossoming within my chest and hitting the ceiling.

"Im almost there." Alec chocked out.

"Do it! Do it now, Alec!" Katherine's voice pierced through my screams.

"She's too strong!" He screamed. "Katherine I cant reach her center. I-"

Alec's nails dug into my skin and tore at my flesh. It was if he were inside my skull and were psychically holding my brain.

The burning in my chest started to spread through out my arms and torso. The light was getting brighter and stronger.

"Please!" I screeched out in agony.

"Katherine, blood. Now!"

The pain suddenly tripled and metallic liquid was poured down my mouth. I gagged and swallowed. It was blood.

They were feeding me blood!

I gagged and yelled all in one.

Something inside me snapped. The fire was now cursing through out my whole body. I felt it in every cell in my body. Even in my fingernails and hair.

Something inside me was building up...

It was like I was being triggered…

Alec yelled out and Katherine dug her teeth into my wrist.

I snapped.

I screamed once last time and felt a current wash over me. A loud boom echoed in the room leaving me deaf. There was a flash. The light was too bright. It was blinding…

I don't know how long I stayed in the chair, unmoving. I watched in awe through hooded eyes as the light slowly seeped back into my chest.

I felt like my body and soul had been torn into a million pieces…

I couldn't scream. I closed my eyes and I prayed I would die…

When I finally opened my eyes Alec was no longer holding my head. He was laying 5 feet away from me, his hands were burnt, severely. He no longer had flesh on his hands. All I saw was bone. I tore my eyes away from him and found Katherine laying at the door way. There were scuff marks on her, and blood smeared on her chin and hands. They were unconscious.

I whimpered as I made a move to get up. I looked down at my body and I was covered in blood. My own and god knew who else's.

I cried out in disgust and horror.

My wrists were no longer bound but instead were sliced open and bitten. I was too weak and filled with pain to get up.

A whimper from across the room forced me to look away from my wrists and to the ground. It was Katherine. She was moving.

No!

I took a deep breath and forced myself to move. I needed to get out of here. I needed to get help.

I don't know how I did it but I managed to stand up and that's when it happened.

A hot flashed cursed through my brain and I saw Damon.

I saw Damon and me at the beach… He was holding out his hand to me, smiling as the rain soaked us.

"_Shye lets get inside. You'll catch a cold." He shouted over the rain._

_I laughed. "I don't care. I love the rain."_

"_Well I care. You can watch the rain from inside. I don't you want you to get sick." He tugged at my hand._

"_It's not the same from the inside. You cant feel or smell the rain from my bedroom." I said as I let the rain hit my face._

"_You can stick your hand out the window." He tugged at my hand again. "Shye, I'll throw you over my shoulder. You know I'll do it."_

I fell to the ground and gasped at the scene unfolded before me.

_Concern was written all over his face. He was always so paranoid about me getting sick. Or anything bad happening to me for that matter._

_I threw my arms around him and kissed him lightly on the lips. His mouth against mine sent tingles up my spine._

"_You're always looking out for me." I whispered._

"_Of course." He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought my body closer to his._

"_Why?"I smiled._

_He tilted his head to the side and bore his ocean blue eyes onto mine. So breath-taking. "I love you."_

_My smile broaden. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."_

_He smirked and kissed my neck. "You have exactly one minute to enjoy the rain before I drag you inside, Shye."He whispered in my ear._

_I giggled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek._

"_You have to catch me first." I took one giant step from him and ran._

_I didn't get every far when he caught up to me and swept me off my feet._

_I squealed and laughed._

"_Caught you."He smirked as his wet hair clung to his face._

"_As always." I leaned up and kissed him under the pouring rain. "I love you Damon Salvatore."_

My eyes flung open as the scene abruptly ended, leaving with familiarity and heartache.

I remembered that day. Two years ago.

Another hot flash settled over me and multiple scenes flashed before my eyes. People, places, and things from the past made themselves known. It was like the flood gates had opened.

I whimpered. It was too much information sipping through.

I clutched my head. "Stop!STOP!" I hoarsely screamed.

And it did.

I lay on the ground trying to reign in my sanity. I was confused and scared but above all, I was tired. I knew in the back of my head that that wasn't a good sign.

I needed to get help.

I could still feel my body covered in blood.

I moved to my side and came face to face with Bonnie.

Her flesh from her throat was torn.

She had her eyes closed. She was too still.

She was dead.

I stifled a scream.

From the corner of my eye I saw Katherine stir.

I needed to move. Now!

I got up and ran.

Flashes of memories from years passed clouded by vision as I fought my way through the house and out the front the door. I don't know where I was, who I was, or what I was doing in certain moments.

Everything was flooding in. I felt like my head was going to explode.

I just ran. I knew I needed to keep running.

My family's faces kept popping into my head, my friends, Damon and Katherine.

It was all mixing into one. It was one big pot of confusion.

Had Damon done this to me?

I staggered onto a tree and leaned on it for support. I was so tired and out of breath.

Damon…He was a monster. He was like Katherine.

A pinch in the back of my head made me gasp out.

"Shye!" It was Damon. I recognized his voice.

"Shye!" He's growl vibrated the floor beneath me. I looked behind me but he was no where to be seen. His voiced had carried. He was no where near me.

I pushed off the tree and ran.

I ran through the forest trying to ignore the pain the broken branches and rocks were doing to my bare feet. The physical damage that my feet were experiencing was nothing compared to what my heart was going through. It felt like it was breaking into a millions pieces. Like everything I am, was, becoming undone and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I pushed myself to run faster. The cold night air was starting to hurt my lungs but I kept going. I thanked my lucky stars that the moon was high up in the sky. It was bright enough to let me see where I was going but dark enough to still scare me. Every tree, every bush, every little thing looked sinister and threatening but it didn't compare to what I was running away from.

I didn't even know why I was bothering to run. He could easily catch and kill me in less than a second if he really wanted. It was like shooting fish in a barrel, it would be that easy. But he was letting me run, again.

I felt the pinch in the back of my head again.

" I did it for you." He's words replayed in my head over and over again as I watched him wipe the blood off his chin.

I hadn't fought the urge to vomit then but now it was different. I really didn't have time to stop and puke my guts out. I was running for my life.

I heard a scream. I was too busy looking around that I didn't notice the uplifted root. I fell, hard. I landed on damp soil and rocks. I was close to the river. I tried to get up but I couldn't. My right ankle hurt so bad that it was actually making me dizzy…wait no it was my forehead. He had slammed my head into the door too. It was a combination of both, of everything he had done to me early today.

I rolled over onto my back and gasped. Pain was shooting through out my whole body especially my stomach and neck. He had bit me. I had no idea how I managed to get out of there but I had. I had been lucky but she hadn't been. She was dead. I watched him drain her. God, he killed her. What was I going to do?

I turned my head to the side and started to throw up.

When I was finally done I tried crawling but I only made it 10 feet before I collapsed in exhaustion. I couldn't do it.

Maybe some hiker or some couple would be out walking and would see me…who was I kidding? That would be a fat chance. No one could help me. I was going to die here.

I stared up at the stars as memory after memory came stumbling back to me, each weighing me deeper and deeper into the ground. God, how can all of this be possible?

A dark cloud started to crawl to the moon. I closed my eyes and felt someone stand over me. Damon.

He was finishing me off.

I took a deep breath and let the pain take me.


End file.
